Lost Love Found
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry Potter has been abused since he can remember, and fears he'll never be loved by anyone.What happens when he's rescued by Dumbledore and a woman who looks exactly like his mom, who happens to be married to Severus Snape?He has a two year old cousin, and apparently his supposed 'friends' aren't who he thought. weasleybashing SSOC, HPDM, HGFW, RLNT.UNCLE SNAPE FIC.
1. Prologue

_**I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with the original fic. I didn't plan it as well as I thought so I decided to rewrite the entire thing. This is starting out differently than usual, and it takes place after Harry's fifth year. **_

_**Deathly Hallows and HBP don't exist here, horcruxes do but I'm rearranging how they're found and that won't take place for a good while.**_

_**Anyway this chapter is the start of my new plot, but instead of the two slowly falling in love at Hogwarts I decided to make things more interesting by the two secretly married. The pairing showing is HPxSS, but it's more of a family fic not slash, plus I have Harry paired with another who isn't Ginny.**_

_**This is more focused on Snape and Millie, but also on Harry while he copes.**_

_**Here's the actual summary:**_

_**Severus Snape is not the man everyone thinks he is, the snarky, hook-nosed, spying, little greasy-haired dungeon bat. He never hated Harry Potter, but he's forced to put on an act every time he sees the boy. Why? Because he's married to the pureblooded twin sister of Lily Evans, Camille; forced to hide his marriage, Snape only watches from the sidelines as Harry's abused by the Dursleys, but after Voldemort returns to power and Fudge steps down as minister, it opens a new door for Millie and Severus to take their nephew home where he belongs.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Lemons**_

_**Violence**_

_**Abuse**_

_**Weasley bashing**_

_**Fudge bashing**_

_**Good Malfoys**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**SSOC**_

_**HPDM**_

_**HGFW**_

_**RLNT**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_November 24, 1980:_

"Severus it's time." The voice of Lucius Malfoy reached him in the small room Severus had been dressing in. Today was a special day, despite it being in the middle of a war.

"I'm coming." He quickly straightened out his black and white robes, made sure his hair was neat, and joined Lucius in the hall.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit, but that's expected isn't it?" Lucius smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It is, you remember how I was when Narcissa and I were married?" Severus smirked.

"You almost left a trail in the floor, pacing back and forth worrying if she would call of the marriage but she was as nervous as you." The two men laughed and walked into a room where Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy with her one month old son Draco, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. All who showed were the ones he mainly trusted, Lucius was his best man, but there were no maids of honor or anything for the bride.

This was going to be a small ceremony, small enough to stay out of the attention of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. So many families had died already, and others had run off to marry and hide away; it was chaotic, but it didn't stop Severus Snape from marrying the woman he loved.

"You look wonderful Severus." Narcissa smiled from her spot.

"Thank you Cissa." As Lucius sat beside his wife, Dumbledore stood up front with his wand in hand. He would be the one to bond the bride and groom, and Severus couldn't ask for someone better. After he had turned sides with Lucius, Dumbledore was more than happy to perform this act.

Soon the music began to play, and through the same doors he'd come from his beautiful bride came. If you saw her at first you would think she was Lily Evans, but she wasn't. She looked like Lily, with the same face, red hair, and green eyes, but she was not Lily Evans-Potter. Her name was Camille McAllister, or Millie McAllister, and she was Lily's twin sister. If you knew Lily then you'd think she was muggleborn, but instead she was adopted by muggles; her sister was adopted by purebloods and raised in Europe, so the two never met, at least not until last year.

"You look beautiful." Severus took Millie's hand as she approached the altar. She wore a long white gown with her hair pulled up and decorated with small flowers and a veil. Her jewelry was simple, mere pearls that belonged to her birth mother.

"Thank you." They joined hands and Dumbledore began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "For the vows, Severus and Camille have agreed to say their own, go on." Severus turned and faced his bride, taking both hands and staring directly into her eyes.

"Camille, I admit when I first saw you I couldn't believe my eyes. You are everything I could ever ask for, and I vow that I will love, cherish, and protect you now until my very last breath. I may be a dark wizard, but you are the very light in my soul that keeps me going every day through this war. I love you, my Millie." Small tears fell from her eyes, but as she prepared to say her vows she took a deep breath.

"Severus, when we first met I assumed you were the darkest man I'd ever met. I was wrong, and as I got to know you I fell in love with you. Just when I thought all men were the same, you came into my life and once again proved me wrong. You are my friend, my life, my very soul; I love you more than my own life and I will protect you as you protect me. My Severus, my husband." Tears began to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"After hearing those vows, there are no more words. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Severus put a hand on his wife's cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips. The witnesses all clapped and when they pulled apart Severus led his wife back down the aisle to the doors.

"Are you ready?" he stared at her.

"We'd best say goodbye to our friends first." The guests all walked behind them, luckily the area they were in was shielded and out of sight. They could apparate to their home and no one would know.

"Thank you all for coming, we couldn't trust anyone else to be here tonight."

"You're very welcome Severus, Millie. We wish you both nothing but the best." Lucius and Narcissa hugged them, they shook hands with Moody and Kingsley, hugged Minerva, and thanked Dumbledore before Severus disapparated them away. They ended up in the front lawn of the Frayne family home, left to Camille and Lily after their parents died.

"I'm sorry Lily couldn't be there." He held her as they approached the door.

"She sent me a letter, wishing me luck with my new husband." He stopped and stared at her.

"Doesn't she know?" he and Lily hadn't spoken for years, but he assumed Millie would have told her they were together.

"She does, granted she thinks I'm mental but she wishes me luck nonetheless. James doesn't know, she promised she wouldn't tell him unless I said it was alright." That was a relief.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom, he set her down on the bed and walked away to give her time to undress. He took off his own robes and laid them on a chair, and when he turned around he saw Millie dressed in nothing but black silk undergarments.

"Come to bed my love." She whispered, and Severus happily obliged. He climbed into the bed and they shared a kiss. She tasted so sweet, almost like cherries.

He leaned up to look at her one more time, and then moved along to make love to his lovely bride.

_**November 1**__**st**__** 1981:**_

"YOU SAID THEY WOULD BE SAFE! YOU PROMISED THEY'D BE ALRIGHT!" Severus had been called into Dumbledore's office on an urgent request, only to find out that his worst fears had been realized. His mark had stopped burning and faded, so when Dumbledore called him he had news, good and bad.

"Lily and James placed their faith in the wrong place Severus, this is entirely out of my hands."

"Lily is gone! James is gone! Harry is an orphan now what can't you do?" the old man turned to him.

"I can't do much Severus, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring them back! What am I supposed to tell Millie?" he froze as he said that, Millie and Lily had gotten close in the last few years they'd known each other. How would she take the news of her only sister gone and her nephew all alone?

"Severus I know you feel horrible about this, you were the one who told me of the prophecy and you begged me to hide them and I did; sadly though not all of us could be trusted."

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Harry's godfather was gone, disappeared, and his parents were dead.

"That's more difficult." The old man sighed. "Harry is going to be sent to the Dursleys." Severus' eyes widened.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Severus calm down, sit." Severus didn't sit.

"How can you send him there? They aren't his blood relatives Millie is!"

"I agree, but Fudge won't let her have him."

"Why not?" he was seething now.

"Because she's married to you, and to him you are still a marked death eater. He won't let Harry be given to a death eater."

"Millie isn't a death eater, she is more than capable of caring for him."

"I know and I believe you, but Fudge won't see reason. He claims to have watched the Dursleys and believes they will be a far better family."

"Petunia hated Lily, you can't possibly believe she'll love her son. Do they even know?"

"I doubt it very much, I will try and get custody sent over to Millie but I can't promise anything. For now, go see your wife I'm sure by now she suspects something." He knew Dumbledore was right, he had to go home and see Millie, so he left through the floo and straight into their living room. Millie was on the couch, just sitting there staring out into space.

"Millie, sweetheart…?" she looked up.

"They're dead aren't they?" he sighed, twins always had a special connection. They could tell when the other was hurt or afraid, even dead.

"Yes, James and Lily are gone." She stood up slowly and approached him.

"And Harry?" he gently grabbed her arms and took one big deep breath.

"He survived, but…he's going to the Dursleys." Her eyes widened and she gasped falling to her knees. Severus held onto her and stroked her back. "Dumbledore's going to try and get us custody, but he said he can't make any promises."

"Why…why won't they let me have him? I'm the only blood family he has left…" she sobbed.

"It's because of me, in the minister's eyes I'm still a marked death eater. You're my wife, regardless of blood Fudge wants Harry at the Dursleys."

"No…no Petunia hated Lily, she told me so. She'll never love Harry."

"I know, but Dumbledore's going to try and get custody for us." He rocked her in his arms, and kissed her head. "We will get Harry, we won't let Petunia get him."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know Dumbledore, he'll do everything he can to get Harry to us. We just have to wait." He held her and let her sob into his chest. He hated seeing her like this, but considering the circumstances all he could do was comfort her.

_**November 8, 1981:**_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape but I cannot allow it." After waiting a week to see if Millie could have custody of Harry Fudge turned her down once more.

"I don't understand, Harry is my nephew by blood why are you giving him to Petunia?" Dumbledore was with her, as was Lucius Malfoy.

"Believe me Camille I have taken all measures possible to make sure the Dursleys are a fit family for the boy. He will be cared for and they will raise him as their own."

"Did she tell you that or are you assuming?" she glared.

"Camille please, Fudge there must be some other way. I've met Petunia Dursley and she is not one to accept those who are abnormal." Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Albus but you won't be able to convince me. Even though Severus Snape is cleared I seriously doubt he'd be a fit guardian."

"Severus is on the light side Fudge as am I, would you question my parenting to my son?"

"Of course not Lucius, because you're still alive; again I'm sorry but my decision is final. Harry will remain at the Dursleys unless I find reason to remove him which I doubt I will. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Fudge grabbed some scrolls and left through the office door. Camille took a few deep breathes and turned to Dumbledore and Lucius.

"I'm very sorry Camille, I wish I could fix this."

"It's not your fault Albus, nor is yours Lucius. I know Fudge has another reason for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, but I don't have enough evidence to back it up." She made to leave, but then Lucius stopped her.

"Aren't you an Animagus Camille?"

"Yes, I'm a fox…" then an idea struck her. Even if she couldn't have Harry she could watch over him, all she had to do was keep out of sight. "I understand."

"It's all we can do now Millie, until I can find grounds to put Harry in your care."

"Thank you for your help Albus."

"Thank me when Harry comes to Hogwarts, and we can be sure he'll be safe."

"But Albus, there's a problem. Severus has a reputation; he can't be nice at the school." Lucius ran a hand through his hair.

"That's true; unfortunately Severus will have no choice but be his mask. It would be too dangerous for Harry to know the truth when he's young, with other death eaters at large. It's dangerous for you as well Camille."

"Albus…?"

"You may have no choice but to hide as well, while Severus is at Hogwarts teaching you will have to stay hidden."

"What should I do? Live in Muggle London?"

"You may have to, but you'll still be able to keep an eye on Harry. I know you won't want to be separated from Severus, but this is for Harry's protection." Camille felt tears coming, but knew Albus was right, as long as other death eaters were around Harry wasn't safe and neither was she.

"I'll do it."

_**Now I hope this was a better start than the last one.**_

_**The next chapter will skip ahead to after the battle at the DoM, when Harry is forced to return to the Dursleys but is rescued by Dumbledore and Millie since Fudge will be forced to step down. Any questions?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Rescue

_**Glad that there's a good amount of favoriting going on for this fic. I hope I can get just as many reviews in the future.**_

_**Time skip in this chapter, right after Harry goes home to the Dursleys but stays in Millie's part for now. Occasionally I will go on to Harry's part when he starts his new life, but this is mainly about Snape and Millie getting to know him.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Fourteen years later:_

_Millie's apartment, London:_

Fourteen years had passed since the Potters died; fourteen long years of not being able to give Harry the proper home he deserved. Millie had been watching him ever since he'd gone to the Dursleys, and she knew well around that Petunia and her oaf of a husband Vernon abused the boy every chance they could. While they spoiled their only son Dudley, they forced Harry to work himself to the bone around the house. Vernon would hit him for nothing, and Petunia would just ignore it and make him work more.

She had brought this to Albus many times, but each time he tried to make Fudge understand the man upright refused to investigate least of all listen. Even Lucius had tried since he had higher prestige in the ministry, but Fudge still wouldn't listen. Millie and Severus gave up on making the man understand, but they knew with the war brewing all around them it wouldn't be long before Fudge would finally lose his position as minister.

"Millie!" Millie was looking through some books in her living room when she saw her husband, Severus Snape's head poke through the fireplace.

"Severus, what's happened?" she hadn't seen him in four months, she was happy yet concerned to see him now.

"I need to come through." He appeared on the floor almost covered in ash. After brushing himself off Millie ran into his arms and squeezed him hard.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, where's Brianna?"

"She's in her room napping, what's going on? Is it Harry?" he closed his eyes and pulled her towards the couch.

"Remember when I told you I was giving him occlumency lessons? Well, one night we were hard at work, Harry was exhausted and I kept pushing him but his arrogance got the better of him and when I left the room for a moment I came back to find him in my pensieve."

"Severus….?"

"He saw his parents, when I lost Lily's friendship and James bullied me into it."

"What did you do?" she put on her warning tone.

"Don't get angry please…"

"What. Did. You. Do?" he sighed.

"I got angry, Millie I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop myself. I almost hurt him…" she stood up.

"Severus!"

"I didn't touch him, I almost did but he got away. I didn't mean to unleash like that I was just so upset I couldn't stop. Millie…I'm sorry." She relaxed a little.

"What else has happened?"

"Umbridge caught Harry and the others trying to sneak out through her floo, she tried to interrogate them but Granger, she managed to get her into the Forbidden Forest and the centaurs got her. They went to the ministry to retrieve the prophecy, and the death eaters cornered them."

"How did they…?"

"Voldemort faked a vision in Harry's head, making him think they had Black as a hostage, Harry went to the ministry and found it was fake. Lucius…he played his part well, but…he's going to Azkaban." Millie closed her eyes and took in a breath.

"And the kids?"

"They made it out, after Umbridge tried to get me to give her Veritaserum I contacted the Order and they went to help. They managed to save the kids, but Black…" he paused. "Black was killed by Bellatrix, one shot of the killing curse to the chest. He fell through the veil, his body's gone."

"Oh no…" Millie and Severus had both blamed Sirius for betraying the Potters, but then when Dumbledore said it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed them they let it go. Severus still had to fake his hatred, but he knew Sirius was innocent. "How's Harry?"

"He's taking it hard, Fudge looks like a fool now for framing him and Albus." That was somewhat good, Millie about marched down to the ministry multiple times to chew Fudge out but stopped knowing it would only make things worse.

"What about the prophecy?" he shook his head.

"Smashed on accident, the Dark Lord didn't hear it. Harry heard it though, and he's discussed it with Albus. Also…Fudge is resigning as minister." Her eyes widened.

"Resigning? Does this mean…?" he nodded.

"Albus is working on it as we speak, we should hear back today." Millie sighed, but she knew there was still a chance Fudge could keep Harry away from them. They had been trying year after year, but still nothing changed.

"Do you want to see Brianna? She's missed you." He nodded. Brianna was their two year old daughter, their little bundle of joy. Millie had given birth in a muggle hospital, and Severus had rushed out at the last minute to see her, just in time too. They named her after Millie's adopted mother, Brianna McAllister, and Severus' grandmother Arietta Prince.

As they approached the nursery Millie shushed Severus and they quietly snuck in seeing their baby girl sitting up in her crib. When she saw Severus she reached for him giggling.

"Aw, she wants her daddy." Millie walked over and picked her up.

"DaDa! DaDa!" Severus smiled and took her into his arms.

"Yes sweetheart daddy's here." He bounced her in his arms.

"Harry doesn't deserve to suffer anymore Sev. We need to have him here."

"I know, I can't stand being an arse to him anymore. He may look like James but he has Lily's heart and soul."

"What's going to happen to the Malfoys? If Lucius is in Azkaban then that means…?"

"Narcissa and Draco are going into hiding, I arranged for Narcissa to meet me at the school where we can talk privately."

"Where will they go?"

"I don't know, I was actually thinking about letting them stay with us at Frayne Manor." She nodded, Frayne Manor was the original home of Millie and Lily's birth parents, left to them along with a massive fortune. It had excellent wards and it was protected within a five mile radius from any threats, also enough room for an entire family.

"Wait…we can move back in together?"

"With everything as it is now Albus agrees that we need to stay together now more than ever. Harry needs us, and I can't risk Draco being a target of the Dark Lord."

"Say his name Severus, you know I'm not afraid to."

"Maybe, but to this day his memory haunts me so I'm sticking to 'Dark Lord'." Brianna giggled and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Ow, no Brianna…" she didn't let go.

"No pulling daddy's hair honey." Millie pulled her hand away. Just then the floo went off, and they ran back into the living room seeing Albus Dumbledore there, looking distressed, yet calm.

"Professor, hello."

"Good to see you again Camille." He gave a soft smile.

"What's happened?" Severus stepped forward.

"Cornelius is stepping down as Minister, and until they get another minister Madame Bones has granted you, Camille Alexandria McAllister Snape, custody of our very own Harry James Potter." He handed her a scroll from his robes, which she opened.

"Severus look…" she showed it to him, the custody papers granting her full and permanent custody of her nephew, signed by Amelia Bones and several other members of the Wizenagamot. They shared a hug carefully not to squish Brianna, and then Millie hugged Albus. "Thank you Albus."

"You are quite welcome, I suggest you get your things together because I have a feeling you will be moving into your family's home Camille." She nodded.

"Oh yes absolutely, we'll start tonight."

"When can we go get Harry?" Brianna just kept staring at the three adults, completely oblivious.

"We can do so tonight, that's the earliest. I will take Millie with me, Severus you need to see to Narcissa and Draco and it looks like you need some time alone with your daughter."

"Yes, thank you Albus."

"Thank me when Harry comes home, when will you be ready Camille?"

"I'll be ready tonight, I want to help Severus pack and get my things together." Dumbledore nodded and went back to the floo.

"I'll be back at seven, see you tonight." He disappeared through the floo and Millie held the scroll close to her.

"He's coming home Sev." She was embraced by her husband.

"Let's get your things ready, we have a lot to do." They were finally bringing Harry home, he was finally coming home.

_That night:_

Several hours had passed, and Millie was now standing in the middle of an empty flat completely cleaned of all furniture and belongings of hers. She and Severus had packed and shrank everything and Severus left with only a miniature trunk and their daughter; Millie knew once they had Harry they would need to explain everything to him carefully, but first they had to rescue him.

"Are you ready?" Albus came through the floo.

"I've been ready for fourteen years."

"Grab my arm then." She did so and they disapparated at the edge of Privet Drive. Arabella Figg had sent word to Millie that she'd seen Vernon slap Harry twice in the kitchen that day, and she was ready to do some slapping herself.

"Number 4, right down here." She practically ran to the door, and once Dumbledore caught up she restrained herself from pounding on the door and knocked instead. Vernon Dursley answered, and his eyes widened as he jumped back from the door.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley." Albus spoke. "Might we come in?" the fat man didn't answer, but didn't say no either. Millie marched through and the minute Petunia saw her she shrieked and dropped the plate she was holding on the kitchen floor.

"LILY!" she backed away. "You can't be…you're dead!"

"Keep your mouth quiet Dursley, where's Harry?" she seethed.

"How are you alive?"

"Petunia, this is not Lily, now please tell us where Harry is." Soon enough the little large young Dudley came in and he backed away.

"Mum…is this them? Those freaks…?" Millie snapped her head towards him.

"Freaks? Is that what you've been calling him?" Dudley cowered next to his dad. "Where's my nephew? Where's Harry?" Dudley shakily pointed upstairs, and Millie almost ran up until she reached the first room. It was the master bedroom, then the next, Dudley's messy room, and the third, her heart broke at the sight. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, her nephew was on the bed, battered and bruised on his face.

'Oh no…' she walked over to his side and he was only sleeping. The bruises weren't bad, but still looked completely mortifying.

"Mmm…" his eyes slowly opened, matching her own. "M-Mum…?" she shook her head.

"No Harry, I'm not your mother. I've come to take you away from here." He slowly stood up.

"How…how aren't you my…?"

"I'm her sister, her twin. Harry I know this is all confusing to you, but right now we need to get you away from here. You don't have to worry about the Dursleys anymore."

"You…am I going to live with you?"

"Yes dear, here one moment." With a simple flick of her wand everything that belonged to Harry, not counting the empty bird cage, flew into his trunk and the trunk shrank. "Come on now." She put the small trunk in her pocket and helped him up and down the stairs.

"P-Professor…?" the Dursleys were all in the kitchen, cowering against the wall at the gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, are you…oh my…?" he noticed the bruises on Harry's face. It was lucky his glasses were still intact. "You poor boy…"

"You will regret this Dursleys." Millie gave her meanest, scariest glare.

"The little freak asked for it!" Vernon growled and in one swift movement Millie's wand was at his throat.

"Call him or me a freak one more time and I'll gut you. You will be sorry for hurting him, once I alert the proper authorities."

"We never wanted him! You should've taken him Lily!" Petunia snarled.

"I'm not Lily, I'm her twin sister Millie. Congratulations Petunia you and Lily were never actually related, but she was adopted as was I. Mark my words you will be charged and that blimp of a boy you have will know exactly how Harry has felt all this time in an unloving home."

"You…!"

"That's enough Camille, let's be on our way." She moved and went back to Harry's side.

"Professor…what's going on…?"

"We'll tell you soon Harry, come on let's get something to eat." Albus led them away and once they reached outside some broomsticks were out. "You two can ride back to the Manor, I'll meet you there."

"Of course, I heard you're a great flyer Harry is it true?" he nodded slowly. "All you have to do is follow me, alright?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." She was riding a Nimbus 2001, while Harry had the Firebolt. Albus disapparated and Millie mounted her broom.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded. "Stay close now." They flew off.

_**I know I said I'd let Harry be told more in this one, but I decided to share that in the next chapter. It would make more sense that way.**_

_**Like how Millie handled the Dursleys? Her and Severus having a daughter?**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Introducing the Family

_**Glad to see lots of you like how I started out. Now while I appreciate all the favorites I would appreciate more reviews.**_

_**Anyway this is pretty much all about Harry being told about his family, his hidden family that is. Also going to give more on what Millie thinks about everything that's happened to him with Voldemort and all.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

They had been flying for almost an hour now, even though it seemed like only a short distance. Harry had stayed behind Millie the entire time, and when she started to slow down she pulled out her wand and a shield opened a small portal. They flew in and landed in front of the large Frayne family home.

"Harry, you alright?" Harry just stared at the large house. "Harry?"

"S-Sorry…" he was so nervous.

"Well come on, Albus should be here already." She grabbed his broom and led him to the front door. Her wand was the key, and it unlocked the large double doors to let them inside. Dumbledore met them at the door, and they walked into a large living room.

"Did you enjoy your flight Harry?"

"Yes professor…what is this place?"

"Sit down first my boy, let me heal those bruises." Harry sat on the couch and with a wave of his wand the boy's entire bruised face looked normal again. "Better?"

"Yes." The poor child was still a nervous wreck.

"Harry I know this is all strange to you, but believe me there's a reason we couldn't tell you sooner." The old man and Millie exchanged looks. "This woman, this is your mother's twin sister Camille or Millie for short. You never met her because she and your mother were adopted separately. Lily by muggles, so others would assume she was muggleborn, and Millie by a pureblooded family in Europe."

"I…I don't understand…" Harry stared at Millie. "If you're my aunt…then why didn't you come for me?"

"Oh Harry, believe me I wanted to get you the first chance I had but…"

"Allow me Camille, you see Harry your mother and your aunt never met until some months before you were born. She met your father, but she never met Sirius, Remus, or even Peter. They kept it discreet because Voldemort was after you at the time, and after your parents died she did try to get custody of you."

"Then why…?"

"Fudge." Millie spoke up. "Minister Fudge sent you to the Dursleys, no matter how hard I tried to have you he upfront refused each and every time. Over the years I brought evidence that you were being abused and Albus knew it too, but he still wouldn't allow it."

"Then…why have you come now?"

"Because now that Fudge is being replaced as minister, Madame Bones is in charge temporarily and has granted me full and permanent custody of you. So you'll be living with me from now on." Harry nodded.

"You won't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore my boy. Camille is now your guardian and I can't think of anyone better."

"Why didn't Fudge let me come here? Why was he so against me being in your care?" the two adults exchanged another look.

"Because of your uncle." He looked at her confused.

"Vernon?" she shook her head.

"No Harry, my husband is the reason Fudge wouldn't let you live here."

"Who is he?" Millie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Me." Everyone turned to see Severus at the door.

"W-What…?" Harry looked back at Millie frantic.

"Severus Snape is your uncle Harry, and our marriage is the reason Fudge wouldn't give you to me." Harry shook his head frantically, backed up against the other side of the couch.

"No…no it can't be professor?" he looked at Dumbledore.

"It's true Harry, Professor Snape is your uncle." Harry looked like he was going into a panic attack, so Millie rushed to his side and held him carefully at an arm's length.

"Harry calm down…calm down it's alright…he won't hurt you." He stared at her.

"How…how can you be married to him? He hates me!"

"No sweetheart he doesn't…he doesn't hate you."

"It's true." Severus walked just a little closer to them. "I never hated you, maybe at first but after I saw the way you acted around your friends I knew you weren't like your father James."

"No, no you hate me."

"No Harry I don't, I know it seems that way but everything that's happened was all an act. I never hated you but because of my marriage I had to be careful."

"What, no one knew you were married?" he looked between the three of them.

"Very few do sweetheart, we had to keep it low because Severus is still a death eater spy. If word got out that I was your aunt and married to him it would've put us all in danger. Especially you."

"They married in secret Harry, I was there." Dumbledore. "I tried to get you into Millie's custody, but of course Cornelius wouldn't hear of it. I'm sorry about all that's happened, and I wanted to tell you the first time I found out about the abuse but…"

"He couldn't." Severus sat down. "Potter…I know you think I hate you but the truth is I care for you. I love your aunt and I've done everything I can to protect her and my daughter." Harry's eyes widened.

"Daughter?"

"Yes, you have a two-year-old cousin Harry. Her name is Brianna, Severus would you get her?"

"Sure." Severus stood and walked out quickly upstairs.

"So…you're my aunt, and Snape is my uncle and I have a two-year-old cousin Brianna…I…"

"Are you angry? I'd be surprised if you weren't." Harry shook his head.

"No…no I'm not I'm just…shocked. Is all of this true? Snape never hated me? You tried to get me but couldn't because of Fudge?"

"Yes, all of it's true."

"Harry believe us, we wanted to bring you back but the law wouldn't permit it. You have a new family now, and they will love you. Just give them a chance." Harry stayed silent, and then Severus came back in holding Brianna, who squirmed to get down when she saw Harry.

"She likes you already." Severus let her down and she ran to hug Harry's legs.

"Baba Mama!" Millie giggled as Harry looked so nervous.

"She's only two, her speech is still in the works. She's an excellent judge of character though."

"She's my cousin…can I…hold her?"

"Of course you can, you won't break her." Millie carefully picked Brianna up and let her crawl over to Harry's lap. "There see, she loves you already." Brianna snuggled into Harry's arms and he carefully held her.

"She's cute." Brianna had Millie's face, but her eyes were dark like her father's and her hair was a mahogany color, a mixture of black and red and wavy.

"Da ba Da!" she smiled at him.

"Hey…" she reached for his glasses but Harry stopped her. "No."

"Oh don't worry she grabs everything." Severus sat back down on the far end of the couch.

"Harry, this is happening fast I know, but if you need time to think on this then you can. Now…I must get back to the school, good night everyone."

"Good night Albus." The old professor left through the fireplace leaving them all in silence.

"You must be hungry Harry, do you want something to eat?" Harry nodded. "Just a minute, Stella!" a young female house elf appeared.

"Yes mistress?"

"Could you please make a sandwich for Harry? Bring him some tea as well?"

"Yes mistress of course." The elf vanished.

"Potter."

"Severus stop calling him that, call him by his first name."

"Of course. Harry, you don't have to like me, but I want you to trust me when I say that I'm in love with my wife and I do care for my baby girl in your arms. You don't have to like me, but we can be civil to each other."

"Y-yes…"

"I am sorry about your godfather, despite the fact that we didn't get along at least he was there when you needed him." Harry's face fell.

"Oh sweetheart." Millie pulled him into her arms. "I never met Sirius or his friend Remus, but he was a good man. Yes I blamed him for your mother's death, but after I heard the truth I was able to forgive him." She looked at Severus.

"Does…does Remus know about your marriage?" Severus shook his head.

"Only Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Kingsley, and the Malfoys know." Harry's eyes widened.

"The Malfoys?"

"Harry, they too are spies for the light." Millie. "I've met them and like Severus everything you've seen is all an act. Lucius also helped us when you were an orphan, but he couldn't get Fudge to budge either. He's been helping us throughout the years, whenever Severus was at Hogwarts he would help me through the hardships of not being with him, and when we could see each other he covered for us."

"Lucius is a good man, and Draco is a good kid. He's been watching over you as well Harry, granted he's gotten carried away at times but he feels awful."

"Ok…this is confusing." Harry sighed but still held onto Brianna. "You are my relatives, the Malfoys are good, I have a family I never knew I had, what else is there?"

"That's pretty much it." Severus. "You can take time to think on this, but for now you need to eat and rest. We can talk more in the morning."

"Master Harry's meal mistress." Stella the elf came back holding a tea tray of tea and a sandwich.

"Give me Brianna sweetheart." Harry carefully passed the little girl over. "Eat up, your things should already be in your room. Including your owl." He took the tray and slowly stood up. "I'll take you to your room, Severus could you take Brianna?" they exchanged the baby and Millie carried Harry's tray upstairs with him following.

They walked down a long corridor and stopped at a room with a silver key on the door.

"This is your room, my and Severus' bedroom is just over there." She pointed at a door just three away. Harry opened the door carefully and stared at the inside. "Like it?" the room had a large four poster bed with red and gold sheets, tan walls, and elegant wood furniture. Hedwig was on a bird stand just on the dresser, she looked happy.

"It's…it's nice." His trunk was at the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad you think so, now here." She handed him the tray. "If you need anything you just come find me alright? Or you can find Severus."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't be afraid to ask, soon enough you'll adapt. See you in the morning dear." She kissed his head and watched as he closed the door behind him. Severus walked up to her with Brianna still in his arms.

"How is he?"

"He's a little confused still, but let's hope he'll feel better in the morning."

"Good idea not bringing up you know what." He meant the abuse, Harry didn't seem ready to talk about that but they would give him time. He was having a new start, so he would take as much time as needed until he was ready.

"Let's get to bed, it's late." They tucked in Brianna, kissed her goodnight and went to their own quarters.

"He's finally home."

"Where he belongs, I just hope he'll learn to like you." Severus kissed her head and joined her in the bed.

"He will, soon enough."

"Let's hope so. I love you Severus."

"And I love you Millie, let's sleep." He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep both hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

_**More goes on in the next chapter.**_

_**Like it? I hope this was a better one on the two getting to help Harry understand more.**_

_**More reviews please so R&R!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Family Matters

_**Picks up from the last chapter, taking place the next morning; shows more on Harry's feelings toward all that's happened.**_

_**Bringing in the Malfoys as well, but not in this chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next morning:_

_8:12 a.m.:_

The next morning Millie woke up to an empty bed, well empty on her husband's side. It was early, so it's likely he went to check on Brianna, who usually woke up around this time. She got up, pulled on her white robe, and slowly walked over to Harry's bedroom.

'I wonder if he's awake.' She carefully opened the door and saw that Harry was indeed still asleep. He seemed quiet, but alright. Carefully closing the door Millie walked downstairs to see Severus in the kitchen preparing breakfast, with Brianna playing with her old teething ring.

"Morning sweetheart." Severus gave a small smile.

"Morning Severus, good morning Brianna." Brianna waved at her.

"Is Harry still asleep?" she nodded and sat down beside the high chair.

"Poor boy's exhausted, let's let him sleep late."

"Good idea, he deserves a good rest after yesterday." He brought her over a mug of coffee. "Millie, I know you said he'll come around but…I don't think he'll be able to get past all I've done. I knew all along he was abused and so did you, but seeing him hurt every day…" she took his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, nor was it mine. It's all because of Fudge that Harry's been hurt, and Voldemort. So much taken from him, he's too young for this."

"I agree with you, he was unlucky to be born in a war as were most of the other students who've lost loved ones or friends in the past. I hate what I did to him, and though I had Dumbledore to help…it wasn't the same without you and Brianna."

"Severus, we don't have to hide anymore. Regardless Harry needs us in his life, he's just lost his godfather and he can't lose anyone else."

"Yes, here." He handed her some grits and bacon.

"Thank you, so…when do we expect the others?" Severus sat down in the opposite seat.

"Tonight, Narcissa has to gather some things from the manor and Draco will join her."

"Is it safe?"

"She says the Dark Lord and Bellatrix have vanished for now, but they will be back soon." Just then the sound of clattering feet on the stairs was heard and Harry rushed into the kitchen looking disheveled and frantic.

"Harry…what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got up late I just overslept please don't be angry with me!" Millie walked over to him and held her hands out.

"Harry calm down, calm down ok? What's wrong?" he started to breath in and out.

"I'm sorry I overslept…I'll make breakfast I just need a few minutes…"

"Harry I already made breakfast." Severus got up and walked slowly to them.

"W-What…?"

"Harry we let you sleep in because we knew you'd be exhausted, it's alright. Now just breathe in and out, calm down, and sit down. It's alright…" she led him over to the table and let him sit in the empty seat.

"I-I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"Harry cooking is mainly Sev's territory, I cook when he's not home. You don't have to worry…" Severus put a bowl of grits and bacon in front of him. "Juice?"

"Yes please." Some cups and an orange juice carton appeared and made a full glass.

"Now Harry, tell us why would we be angry about you not getting up on time?" she touched his hand gently.

"I…The Dursleys…it was always my job to get up early and…make breakfast. When I didn't…Vernon he'd…he'd hit me and lock me in my room…" Millie looked at Severus.

"They made you do chores, and everything…"

"Yes." Harry nodded and started shaking. "Always called me a freak, always worked me hard…I tried to be good…but…" he shook more.

"Harry, Harry it's ok here drink this." She handed him the cup and he sipped it slowly. "Sweetie, what those people did to you was not your fault. They only did it because they're bastards nothing more, but you did nothing wrong."

"But…but after all I've tried to do…I still feel like a freak."

"Harry." Severus sat down and gave Brianna her sippy cup. "Do you know how many times Petunia called your mother a freak? How many times she called me a freak?"

"You…?" Severus nodded.

"I was childhood friends with your mother, then again based on the memories you saw you'd probably guess that. I cared about her, and Petunia she was horrible. Jealous because Lily had magic and she didn't, and she resented her for it. Yes it hurt your mother at first, but she let it go and stood strong."

"I'm…I'm not strong…" Harry shook his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone…everyone thinks I'm strong but I'm not. I have to pretend to be tough around everyone but I don't want to be! It's not fair…I hate being the Boy-Who-Lived…it's too hard trying to play hero…no one understands…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Da Da Da!" Brianna struggled to get out of her seat.

"No honey…" he helped her out but she reached for Harry.

"Severus…it's ok." Harry looked up and let Brianna into his arms carefully. "Harry, we know you never asked for any of this. Everything that's happened is all on Voldemort, you are just an innocent boy born into this mess. Sirius, Cedric, your parents, their deaths are not your fault."

"She's right Harry, you don't have to feel guilty for any of this."

"I…I know but it still hurts…" Millie carefully pulled her arms around him and held him close.

"It's ok, it's ok now." She rubbed his back.

"I didn't…I didn't want to kill…I couldn't…"

"Shhh, we know. We know…it's alright."

"Sirius…" Harry started sobbing, so Severus took Brianna out of his arms and sat back down as she started to get fussy.

"Harry, Sirius was a good man. Yes he had his ups and downs but who doesn't? That's exactly what you have, you're a good loyal friend and boy, but you're stressed out from having to find a way to kill Voldemort. Believe me dear I would've taken you the minute I could from those people but…" Harry looked up.

"No…no…not your fault…" he leaned into her.

"It's not anyone's fault but the ex-minister." They sat quietly for several minutes, and then Millie realized it must've been a while because her coffee had gone cold. "Harry, I want you to eat your breakfast, then I want you to go upstairs and take a shower and get dressed. After that, just come downstairs and we can talk some more. Is that alright?" Harry slowly nodded and after a warming charm was cast back on the food he began to eat.

"There now, let's just sit and eat quietly." Brianna had already had her food, but she was still drinking her juice. They ate in silence, and once Harry was done he pushed away his bowl.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, go on and get dressed." Harry slowly moved out of his chair and went back upstairs. Millie pulled Brianna up from her daddy's lap and put her mug and bowl in the sink. "What do you have planned for today Severus?"

"Before the Malfoys come I need to restock my lab, and I want to make sure the guest rooms are well put."

"I already asked Stella take care of that, the rooms are nice."

"I hope so, you know Narcissa can be picky."

"Well considering the circumstances she'd best hold her tongue." Just then a thought struck Millie. "Wait…what about Lucius? He's been taken to Azkaban so he's going to need a trial right?"

"Yes, and we are going to show up. We can testify that he's a spy for the light as are Narcissa and Draco."

"That's only if Fudge isn't the judge, with him on the stand he'll likely convince the others that Lucius is just another death eater who deserves to rot. He'll never let him out."

"Then we'll have to push for someone more reasonable; preferably someone who has no grudge against Dumbledore's trust."

"Who doesn't these days?" Millie laughed. "Now, go ahead and fix your lab I'll watch Brianna."

"Are you sure?"

"Stella can do the dishes, go on." He kissed her cheek and left quickly. Sev's private lab was in the basement, and warded just in case any unknowns tried to get in. He didn't spend too much time in there unless he needed to, frankly because the last time he did it was on their third wedding anniversary and Millie tore him one for a week after that.

"Brianna sweetie, how's about we get dressed?"

"Da Da Da!" she was ready alright. When they got to her room Millie pulled out a little blue and gray dress and shoes from the closet. Brianna loved getting dressed, especially when mummy fixed her hair up. Her hair wasn't long, but long enough to pull into pigtails.

"There we go…now let's check on Harry." Brianna giggled and gurgled. Walking to the bathroom door Millie knocked and Harry answered. "Everything alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, if you want you can watch Brianna while I get dressed." Harry came out fully shower fresh and dressed.

"Sure." He carefully took Brianna into his arms.

"I'll be right back." She quickly walked back into her bedroom. Pulling out a long purple dress and some comfortable shoes she was dressed in seconds and had her hair combed and teeth brushed.

"Um…" she walked out seeing Harry in the exact same spot she'd left him.

"You didn't have to wait. Here let's go downstairs."

"S-Should I carry her downstairs?"

"I'll take her, if you want." Passing Brianna around was no hassle, she liked the attention but when it got to where she barely walked she'd fuss.

"Um…how long am I going to stay here?" they stepped into the living room and while Brianna played with her toys Millie sat down on the couch.

"As long as you want, I don't plan on kicking you out and neither does Severus."

"Are you…sure?"

"Of course I am Harry you're my nephew, and when it comes to family I don't scare away. If I had then I wouldn't have been able to watch over you." His eyes widened a bit.

"You, you watched over me how?" she smiled and shifted into her fox form, and then back to her human self.

"I'm an animagus, and it was the only way I could watch without being noticed. I almost got eaten, run over, and shot at but I made it."

"That's amazing."

"Glad you think so, now Harry…are you upset that Severus is your uncle?" Harry went quiet and looked down.

"I'm…I'm shocked…I always thought Snape hated me because of my dad but…I don't know what to think."

"He only pretended to hate you because of his cover."

"I know, I mean I don't really hate him I just…I didn't expect this." Millie sighed, she had expected this to come up, and she couldn't blame Harry or Severus though. "Harry I'm sure once you get to know Severus you'll learn to like him. You don't have to right away, but you can try can't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I can try, I can…I can see that he loves you…"

"You can?"

"I…I know love…I can see it between Arthur and Molly Weasley, and…even between Sirius and Remus but a friendly love."

"I see, Harry you have a family with you now. You don't have to be afraid or have anything expected out of the ordinary of you, you will have chores just like any other kid, but only the ones you're good at. Yes we want you to do good in school, but we also want you to have fun with your friends too. The Dursleys were mere bastards to you, but we won't be."

"I…I understand…"

"That's good, you understand that there are rules you'll need to follow as well?" he nodded. "Now if you break the rules there will be punishment but it depends on the severity. We don't have to go over them today, but you will learn in time." Brianna made some bubbling noises.

"I'm willing to, I'll work…"

"No not work, just be responsible. I grew up with chores and if I did them all I got an allowance each week, which I'm going to give to you."

"Really?" she smiled and nodded.

"Honey it's going to fine, Severus and I are not going to abuse you we want to give you a proper family." Harry looked at Brianna, who was smiling wide and waving.

"Ba baba da!" Harry smiled, a good smile.

"Ok." He gave a small nod. "I'll…I'll follow the rules and I'll listen." Millie kissed his head and stood up to stretch her legs.

"We'll go over the rules when our guests arrive."

"Guests?" Harry stared.

"Narcissa and Draco are going to stay with us for a while, since Voldemort has taken their home as headquarters for his cronies." Harry let out a small laugh. "Are you going to be alright with them here?" Harry went silent, several moments passing.

"I…I will if Malfoy keeps his negative comments to himself." Millie nodded. They had told Harry the Malfoys were spies like them, but it was expected since they had been rivals for five years.

"Alright then, they'll be here tonight."

"Can I play with Brianna?"

"Sure." He didn't need to ask. Millie walked back to the kitchen and saw Stella had indeed cleaned up everything. She grabbed some of Brianna's snacks and put them out for later; Harry had a long road of recovery ahead, all she and Severus could do was give him the best care and home they could offer.

And hopefully Narcissa and Draco could have some part as well.

_**Next chapter brings the Malfoys in. Some words will be said and Harry spends a little time with Uncle Severus.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Bonding

_**Sorry about the wait I'm trying to work on two fics at a time here.**_

_**Anyway this is a briefly short chapter, but it's just where Harry meets the Malfoys, the nicer ones that is, and spends a little time with his Uncle Snape.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Later that night:_

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry had been in his room most of the afternoon, sometime after Brianna had been put down for a nap.

"I'm fine." He opened the door to his room and Millie saw he had been redecorating. "I was just fixing up my room."

"Oh that's fine, you've done a nice job." Harry gave a shy smile.

"Thanks."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Narcissa and Draco will be here soon and dinner will be ready. Before they get here though, I want you to go downstairs for a bit."

"What for?"

"Nothing much, but Severus is cleaning his labs and should be done but since Brianna is still sleeping I figure maybe you could spend a little time together. Is that alright?"

"Um…I guess so but what if he doesn't want to…?"

"Oh he will, don't worry. You don't have to do it now though, you can wait until after dinner." She touched his shoulder.

"I think I'll…I'll wait." She smiled.

"Alright, well come down anyway because I'm sure there's a few words they'll want to share." She stepped aside to let him pass through, and then they heard a baby crying. "Oh Brianna, go on down Harry I'll be right there." He nodded and went straight down the steps while she entered the nursery.

"Ma ma ma!"

"Yes Brianna mummy's here." She lifted the little girl into her arms and moved her hair out of her face. "You hungry?" she rubbed her stomach in response. "Take that as a yes, let's get you changed first." She set Brianna on the changing table and pulled out a fresh nappy. "There we go."

"Ma da ma!" Brianna was a talker alright, if only she could speak actual words besides mama and dada. Millie picked her up and carried her downstairs where she saw Harry sitting in the living room with Severus, who was alphabetizing books on the coffee table.

"Severus what did I say about bringing your books up here?" both men turned to her.

"Oh these aren't mine they're yours." He held up one which Millie recognized as 'Scarlet Rose', one of her favorite magic books. "I was just moving them around."

"I see, well put them away the Malfoys will arrive any moment." She walked in and sat Brianna down on the floor in front of Harry. When the two eyes met Brianna squealed happily and walked over to Harry, jumped on his legs and lifted her arms to him.

"What is she doing?"

"She wants you to hold her, it means she loves you now." Harry slowly picked Brianna up and she snuggled into his arms. "Aww, I need a picture of this." Millie summoned her camera and took a quick photo.

"Millie don't embarrass the boy." Severus used his wand to move the book pile off the table and back onto the shelves.

"Severus! Camille!" in the fireplace was Narcissa's head. "May we come through?"

"Yes come on in." both Narcissa and Draco stepped through, brushed the ash off their clothes and then a few bags appeared after them.

"CiCi!" Brianna squealed.

"Hello Brianna." The elder woman waved at her. "Hello…Mr. Potter." Harry just nodded at her.

"Stella!" Millie called and the house elf appeared. "Take the Malfoys' belonging to their rooms would you?"

"Of course mistress?" Stella snapped her fingers and all cases floated behind her.

"How are you Narcissa? Draco?" Draco didn't answer, he just kept staring at Harry.

"It…it hasn't been well since Lucius was arrested, we've taken it hard. Now my sister…she's after us both and when we left I made sure she wouldn't be able to trace us." Severus sighed, and looked at Millie then back to them.

"Good, sit down dinner will be along shortly." They sat on the two armchairs. "Draco?"

"Sorry…just spaced out." Draco looked down at his hands. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Yes we really appreciate it." Narcissa smiled.

"It's no trouble, you two needed to leave. Now, Harry do you have anything to say?" Harry looked away.

"N-No ma'am." He looked away.

"Dinner be ready everyone." Stella came into the den again; everyone stood and went to the dining hall and sat at the table. Dinner was simple, but filling, and while Severus fed Brianna Millie kept her eyes on the two boys while one stared at the other.

'Hmm, Draco's acting oddly.' She ate quietly, actually everyone ate quietly it was peaceful. As soon as everyone finished the dishes were collected and taken into the kitchen. Severus lifted Brianna from her highchair and took her back into the den.

"Aunt Millie may I be excused?"

"Sure Harry, in fact why don't you go help Severus I'm sure he'll need it." Harry nodded and left quietly. "I'm sorry Cissa, he just came here yesterday and he hasn't adjusted yet."

"No it's understandable, considering what those muggles did to him. How did he react when you told him about Severus?"

"Oh he was shocked at first, but they seemed to be alright. Severus was kind to him, and Brianna loves him."

"Good thing too." Draco spoke up. "Can't believe what happened to him, I always thought he was a glory hound but now…"

"He's far from it Draco, and though I know you're rivals, acting or not, you should at least be civil to him."

"I will, I won't cause trouble; may I be excused?"

"Go on." Draco left to go upstairs, no doubt he'd be going to bed soon the poor boy looked exhausted.

"Now then…" while the two women talked the two men in the den were busy with a certain two year old monster.

_To Harry:_

"Harry, are you still afraid of me?" they had moved from the den to a little study where Severus was organizing some papers, and Harry was playing with Brianna.

"Not really."

"Well then tell me why you're so quiet? Normally you'd be full of conversation." Harry sighed.

"I don't know I guess, just everything's getting to me is all. Professor…I don't mean to pry or anything but…how did you first meet Aunt Millie?"

"It was when she first came to London, she was at the Ministry taking care of some family business and we ran into each other. We said a few words, but when I looked at her I thought she was your mother Lily. Dumbledore came over and told me otherwise, and sometime after that we went out."

"Did my mum know?"

"Not until later, since I was still a death eater among others we had to be quiet about it. When Lily found out she tried to kill me, but Millie stopped her and explained it." He sighed. "She was reluctant at first, but she came around since both women only had each other for a short time."

"And my dad?" Severus stopped and looked at Harry.

"Your dad, he didn't know. Your mum and aunt agreed not to say anything until things quieted down, but they never had the chance."

"What about Remus and Sirius?"

"Them neither, since we were married Millie and I have been forced to hide our marriage. She's been staying in London all this time, we could only see each other a few times a year."

"You survived 14 years without seeing her a lot?" Severus gave a smirk.

"As hard as it was we kept our vows and were faithful to each other. I loved her so much, and still do, that I would rush out of classes and school to see her. The only ones who do know besides you and I are Minerva, Dumbledore, the Malfoys, Moody, and Kingsley; we could only trust a handful of people."

"So then…you wanted me here when I was a kid?"

"Yes, I knew Petunia would scorn you but that idiot minister of ours wouldn't let us have you. We tried everything, and in the end it worked out after so long."

"You want me here?" Severus stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the boy. "You…you like me?"

"Harry…" Severus walked closer and sat down beside him. "I don't hate you, I do like you, I love your aunt and my daughter…I would like to think of you as a nephew/son. I'm sorry for what I've done, but I had no choice. I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt you ever again…"

"You mean that?" Severus gave a soft smile.

"Yes, so maybe in time…do you think you can forgive me?" Harry looked down and jingled some toy keys in front of Brianna.

"I'm sure I can, but only if you promise to never hurt my aunt, me, or Brianna ever." Severus closed his eyes, he had expected that.

"I do so promise, on my own life." Harry smiled slightly, and then Narcissa and Millie walked into the room.

"Hey boys, is everything alright?" Millie picked up Brianna.

"Everything's fine love, just fine." He winked at her.

"Good, what time is it?" Severus looked up at the old clock on the wall.

"Hmm, almost eight, quite early."

"Well then, how's about we…?" before Millie could finish Stella appeared with a letter in her hands.

"Forgive Stella mistress…but owl just brought this from Mister Dumbledore." Severus went over and grabbed the letter, carefully unfolding it.

_Dear Severus and Millie,_

_I hope all is well with Harry, I'm sure you're doing a good job to help him feel welcome. I have some unfortunate news though, and I'm just going to get to the point._

_Lucius is going to be put on trial next week, so Severus you, myself, Narcissa, and Draco must all show up to testify on his behalf. I have enough evidence to let the Wizenagamot see him as spy for the light, and yes Fudge is not the judge in charge it's Mr. Scrimegour, the new minister. He will likely try and put up a fight, but with our evidence we can most likely save Lucius from Azkaban._

_Write back and I will give you the details. Tell Harry I hope he's coping alright._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh dear…" Narcissa looked ready to faint.

"Don't worry Cissa, we'll fix this I know it." Severus handed Millie the letter and she nodded in agreement.

"We can, Albus will help Lucius. Let's just hope he has a plan as he says he does."

"Oh yes, that's all we can do is hope." Things were going to be very different around here now, and while everyone worried on Lucius going to prison, Harry could only worry what his friends would think once they found out about this.

_**Next chapter brings out the trial with only Severus, Narcissa, Draco, and Dumbledore involved. It'll take a while to put together but not too long I hope.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Trial of Lucius Malfoy

_**I do hope you can forgive me for the wait, I had exams all this week and it's been killing me to put my writing on hold. Plus before I started this I originally planned on finishing another fic but I accidentally deleted the damn document and I lost my train of thought.**_

_**Anyway this is the chapter on Lucius' trial, where Camille stays with Harry and Brianna at home and Severus goes to the trial with the other Malfoys and Dumbledore.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Frayne Manor, next morning:_

"Harry, Harry are you awake?" Millie had gotten up late the next morning. She had checked on Brianna but she was still asleep so she decided to check on Harry.

"Yes." Harry came out of the room still in his pajamas.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, where's Uncle…?"

"He went to the trial sweetie, won't be back for a while."

"But I thought it was later?"

"They moved it, so it's going to just be me, you, and Brianna for today. How does an omelet sound?"

"O-Ok…"

"Do you want an egg omelet or a vegetable omelet?"

"Either one is fine." She smiled and gave him a small hug.

"I'll surprise you, do you want to get Brianna?" he nodded and Millie waited until he came out of the nursery with a sleepy baby girl in his arms. "Come along." They followed her into the kitchen, Harry set Brianna in her highchair and sat down.

"I…Aunt Millie…after Uncle Severus returns could I talk to both of you…?" She looked at him as she got out the ingredients.

"Of course you can, it could be late though honey I don't want you up too late."

"I think I can wait a bit." She kept pulling out ingredients before Stella appeared.

"Stella could you get Brianna's drink ready?" the elf nodded and grabbed a sippy cup and juice. "Harry, do you feel better now that you've talked to Severus?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"That's good, you know he never wanted to truly hurt you." Harry nodded. "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Severus and I are here for you, not to mention your friends are there for you aren't they?" she saw Harry stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to talk about yet."

"You want to wait until Severus returns?" he nodded. "Alright we will." She went back to preparing breakfast, and now that she knew something about Harry's 'friends' it could give her more reason to make sure he would never get hurt again.

_At the Ministry:_

"Are you ready Draco, Narcissa?" they had been told by Dumbledore that the trial had been moved up and they had to leave before daybreak.

"We're ready, I know Albus will help us." Narcissa held onto Draco's hand, poor boy was a nervous wreck.

"Yes, we'd best get in there." They walked into a large courtroom, took their spots near the witness stand and waited as the entire Wizenagamot walked in taking their own seats. Scrimegour walked into the room and took the minister stand.

"Easy Draco." Narcissa whispered.

"The court is now in session, bring forth the defendant." Scrimegour motioned and some guards came in with Lucius, who was wrapped in chains and looked completely ragged in the clothes they'd made him wear. His hair has lost its shine, it was dulled out and matted, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his face had grown a five o'clock shadow.

'Oh Lucius…' Severus pitied his poor friend, he'd never been to Azkaban but he knew what happened to its prisoners.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been charged of being a follower of the Dark Lord, a death eater along with multiple crimes of illegal use of unforgivable curses, theft, possible murder and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Witnesses for the defense?"

"That would be me Mr. Scrimegour, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and my friend Severus Tobias Snape." The man nodded.

"Now Professor Dumbledore, we all know that Mr. Snape is a spy for us, but you also claim that Mr. Malfoy is one as well?"

"That's correct."

"Do you have proof of this?" Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.

"I have here with me the memory of when Lucius joined the light, Severus was present as well so he can vouch for both I and Mr. Malfoy."

"Very well, bring out the pensieve." Amelia Bones used her wand to summon a large bowl which floated to the center of the room. Severus recognized it as the very same one that saved him from Azkaban, thanks to the memory of Dumbledore allowing him to come forth. "Show us the memory." Dumbledore uncorked the vial and poured its contents into the bowl.

_Memory Begins:_

_Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over some paperwork for new teachers when he heard his floo go off._

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's me headmaster, Severus. I have someone who wishes to see you."_

"_Is it important?"_

"_Yes, very." Dumbledore pushed away the papers and set down his quill._

"_Very well, come through." A twenty year old Severus stepped through with a twenty-three year old Lucius Malfoy behind him. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" after brushing himself off Lucius regained his composure._

"_I need to speak with you, I'm sure you can guess why." Dumbledore looked at Severus._

"_Does it involve Voldemort?" Lucius nodded. "Well then go on."_

"_I wish to become a spy, like Severus is for you." Twinkling blue eyes widened a little._

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes, please." Dumbledore stood from his desk. _

"_And why do you wish to join?" Lucius rolled up his sleeve and showed him the dark mark. "You're a death eater, when did you join?"_

"_Two years ago, but I didn't come forward for a reason. I've been trying to get into his good graces and I have succeeded, but I don't wish to be a true monster."_

"_Why so?" the two younger men exchanged looks._

"_My father forced me to join, he had been ordered by the Dark Lord to do so or he would've killed us both. I swear I didn't wish to do it but after he tortured my father I had no choice." Dumbledore sighed._

"_Why have you come forward now?" _

"_Because of my wife." Lucius showed him his wedding ring. "We've been married for a few months now, and she's expecting a baby. After the Dark Lord found out he's hoping I'll have my child join him, but I don't want that for them. Narcissa made me promise as soon as I could I would come to you but I had to ask Severus first."_

"_So Voldemort wants your whole family to join?" Lucius nodded._

"_Because of our prestige and blood, he wants powerful members and he's already recruited Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus."_

"_You wish to join, for protection of your family? What about your father, he's ill isn't he?" Lucius looked saddened._

"_Yes, he has Dragon Pox and he's dying. I promised him I would do whatever it takes to protect my wife and child, and I intend to keep that promise." _

"_He's telling the truth headmaster, I was there when he made the promise." Dumbledore messed with his glasses for a moment, then looked at Lucius._

"_If you join the light Lucius, are you going to make yourself noticeable?" Lucius shook his head. _

"_Since I'm in the inner circle I have to keep up an act, my family is valued in this world and I have to keep an image. I will have to look as if I'm cruel, but I will report to you when I have information regarding the Dark Lord and the other death eaters." Dumbledore walked around his desk and stood directly in front of the two men._

"_You give me your word? You will fight as a spy like Severus but you will keep your image up and report to me when necessary?"_

"_In exchange for the protection of my family." Dumbledore nodded. _

"_What do you know about a prophecy, the one that involves the one who can defeat the Dark Lord?" _

"_Not much, all I know is that it concerns a child born at the end of July. The rest only the Dark Lord knows."_

"_Hmm, do you know if he suspects any couples?" Lucius shook his head. "Very well, what do you know?"_

"_Just that he's looking into this himself, he won't take help from any of us not even Bellatrix." Dumbledore looked at Severus._

"_It's true headmaster."_

"_Alright then, is there anything else?" _

"_No sir."_

"_Then you have my permission to become a spy, but you must keep yourself away from the eyes of everyone else."_

"_I have to play the bad guy, and I'm good at it."_

"_You must not let anyone know of you being a spy, Severus is only here because he was known to be a death eater whereas everyone thinks two ways about you."_

"_I understand, but what should happen if I'm caught?"_

"_Then I will see to it you are seen as a spy, I'll have the evidence right here." Dumbledore tapped his forehead._

"_Thank you Dumbledore." Lucius gave a small smile._

"_You're quite welcome, now you'd best be on your way before someone else gets suspicious." The two men nodded and went towards the floo._

_End Memory._

The pensieve memory vanished, and all eyes of the court kept glancing at Lucius, then Dumbledore, and then back to Scrimegour.

"This memory is completely true I assure all of you. Yes Lucius has looked like the bad man but as you've just witnessed it was all an act on his part."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy can you concur with everything we've just seen in this memory?"

"Yes, everything that happened after that was all done to protect my family. Yes I have killed and used unforgivable curses, but I had to keep up the act in order to stay in the Dark Lord's favor just like Severus has."

"A double spy, can your wife agree?" he looked at Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, did you ask your husband to go to Dumbledore and become a spy?" Narcissa stood up.

"Yes, it was after I realized I was pregnant with my son. I begged Lucius to; knowing it would at least keep our family as safe as possible."

"What about your son?"

"We never wanted that for him, he's not capable of harming innocent people." Draco nodded in agreement.

"So you also know about almost everything that went on?" she nodded. "Mr. Snape?"

"All true Minister, Lucius and I both played spy for Albus." A cough was heard, and right away Severus recognized the old toad Dolores Umbridge, the woman who tortured the poor students last year.

"Professor Snape, we are aware of Mr. Malfoy's reasons to join Dumbledore, but please tell us yours."

"My reasons are my own."

"Is it because you were once in love with the late Lily Potter, and you tried to help by telling Dumbledore about the prophecy when the Dark Lord was at large?" Severus' eyes widened.

'How did she find that out?' "I won't deny it, my actions cost a dear friend her life, but her son lives on and I choose to protect him no matter what."

"Madame Umbridge you will keep silent, you are still on probation." Scrimegour turned to Dumbledore. "It seems that all you have said is true Professor, now…all in favor of conviction?" only a few hands went up. "All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" that time many hands went up.

'Thank goodness.' This trial had gone by faster than they thought.

"Mr. Malfoy you are cleared of all charges, but understand that you will still be known as a marked death eater just like Severus Snape."

"Yes minister."

"Guards, take off his chains." The Azkaban guards went over and unchained Lucius from the chair. "His personal belongings and his wand, give them back to him immediately. You are free to go Mr. Malfoy." Lucius stood from the chair, shook hands with Dumbledore and in an instant Narcissa and Draco wrapped him up in their arms.

"Thank goodness for that." Severus went over to Dumbledore.

"He's lucky, just like you were Severus." he had to agree, if it hadn't been for Albus Severus would be rotting in Azkaban now. Lucius and his family pulled Severus into a small hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my friend, now we'd best get you back to the manor you look like you use a hot bath." Lucius' eyes dazzled at those words.

"Your effects Mr. Malfoy." The guards brought back the robes Lucius wore when he was arrested and his cane with his wand inside.

"Thank you." Severus led them out of the court and back to a floo just as the press was about to flood in.

"Mr. Malfoy a word please!" Lucius ignored them and stepped through with the others. Severus flooed them straight to the manor, into the living room which appeared to be empty.

"Millie!" he called her and she appeared in the doorway.

"You're back early, it's after twelve."

"Albus cleared us out fast, one memory was all it took." He embraced his wife.

"Lucius, you look like you need a shower." Lucius glared. "Don't look at me like that, go upstairs and use the master one. Five o'clock shadow does not suit you." Lucius grumbled under his breath and Narcissa led him upstairs. "Are you two hungry? Lunch is done but Harry and I already ate."

"I'm a bit hungry." Draco.

"Go on and eat, Severus?" he shook his head.

"I'll eat in a bit." Draco left into the kitchen.

"Where are Harry and Brianna?"

"Brianna is taking her nap and Harry's in his room; he wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but it isn't good. He started acting strange when I mentioned his friends, I have a feeling something isn't right about them." Severus felt his stomach tighten, Harry had been hurt more than once and if something was amiss about those friends of his then Millie would have their heads on platters.

"I'll go see him, if you come along with me." she nodded. The Malfoys needed to be alone for now, they could talk more later. They walked upstairs straight to Harry's room, and saw the door was open but Harry had his face in a pillow on the bed.

"Harry?" Millie walked over and saw he'd been crying, Severus could see red blotches on his face and tear streaks. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Don't lie Harry, your aunt can smell a lie when she sees it." Harry's head jerked up at him. "The trial ended early, Lucius was found innocent. Millie said you wanted to see me." he nodded and sat up.

"I…I…she asked me about…them…"

"Your friends…or are they not your friends?" Millie glared at him.

"Severus please…go on Harry." She rubbed the boy's arm soothingly.

"They…they aren't my real friends…not them…" he started to shake and Severus sat down on the bed next to him.

"Harry relax, breathe in and out slowly alright?" Harry started to calm down, but he was still a wreck. "Now who…who aren't your friends?" Harry coughed a bit, but then stared directly at Severus.

"Ron…Ginny…they aren't my real friends…they hate me, only want…my money…" he started sobbing and Millie pulled him into her arms.

'I always knew those two were rats.' "What about Granger?" Harry shook his head.

"Not her…she told me…told me that they were using me and her."

"When did she say this?"

"Last year…before we left school…and then I heard them talking about it…they want me to marry Ginny, to get my money…" he sobbed again into Millie's shoulder.

"The boy?"

"Ron, Percy, Molly…they all hate me, and they want my money!" he sobbed loud that time, and Severus saw a deathly stare in his wife's eyes and that glare meant only one thing.

Kill.

_**Sorry about the wait, been crazy with exams and school. **_

_**Next chapter brings out more on Draco's part in this, with more on the Weasleys. Start of a new friendship and maybe something on an order meeting.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. A New Ally

_**Again sorry about the wait I'll try updating more frequently if I can. **_

_**This chapter picks up from the last, and it involves Harry and Draco spending a little time together just to be civil, for now. Also going to throw in a part with Millie and Severus but it's short since this is mainly about Harry.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Millie…" Millie stared at her husband, eyes still full of rage but it vanished remembering she had her nephew still in her arms.

"They want your money, they hate you? Harry when did you find this out?" She pulled away slightly; Harry was still crying, but he was beginning to calm down.

"Hermione…she and Luna were in Charms one day, and they overheard Ron and Ginny in the hallway. They were saying…that they hated me and didn't want to put up with me since I lost Sirius, said I was weak, but they would keep up their act until I fell in love and married Ginny…" Millie's eyes widened.

"When was this?"

"L-Last year…just before the ending feast."

"What about the other Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley?"

"They're in on it too…Percy only pretended to befriend me so I could help him get a good job at the Ministry, and Molly…she's sick of living in the 'poor house' as she put it and wants me to take care of her family forever." Millie's nerves tensed.

'That ungrateful bitch.' "She…she said all that?"

"Ginny did…" Harry sobbed in her arms, and Severus stood next to them holding them both.

"Harry listen to me, your aunt and I are not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. If the Weasleys are as bad as you say they are, then we'll deal with them somehow. For now we want you to enjoy the rest of the summer, and you can see Ms. Granger as often as you wish, even Ms. Lovegood." Harry stared at Severus.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're not going to be cooped up in this house all day it won't be good for you."

"So…then I can call her?"

"Yes, but no calling after nine at night. You can see and talk to her as often as you like." Harry hugged Millie and Severus, and after standing like that for several minutes he finally pulled away.

"Um…I think I…"

"Go on honey, I want you to check on Brianna for a minute ok?" Harry nodded and almost ran down the hall. Millie let out an angry groan and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sweetheart easy…" when Millie got angry she was almost impossible to console.

"I can't believe they'd do this to him, those little bastards." She growled but lowly. "They were supposed to be his friends not want him for his fame and money!" Lily would be turning in her grave because of this.

"Shhh Millie he'll hear you." Severus pulled her back into his arms. "We'll fix this somehow; Harry is not going to fall for that girl."

"I always knew something wasn't right about that one, she's far too sweet to be real." Ginny Weasley had a sickly sweetness about her, something like Umbridge but worse, much worse.

"Severus, I'm not letting those people hurt Harry again. We have to tell Albus."

"We will, at the meeting." She stared at him.

"The meeting? You mean the Order?"

"Yes, it's not until next month before the term starts but Albus thinks that you should be there. We can trust them, but before everyone else gathers we will speak with him about the Weasleys."

"Is that really a good idea?" he smiled.

"I think it is, it's high time you and I made our announcement of being husband and wife." He leaned in and kissed her lips, which she returned.

"My love, can you imagine the shock on everyone's face once they see me?" she smirked.

"Dear wife I can picture it now." They kissed again, and then Stella appeared in the room.

"Forgive Stella mistress and master, but Master Malfoy and Mistress Malfoy wish to see you in the grand dining hall." Millie sighed.

"Tell them we'll be right down."

"Yes mistress." Stella disappeared.

"Oh of all times…c'mon darling can't keep the guests waiting." Severus groaned but let Millie grab his arm and lead him downstairs.

_To Harry:_

Harry checked on Brianna, she was slowly waking up and when her little eyes saw him she smiled and reached up.

"Up!" she said making Harry laugh.

"Alright." He carefully lifted her up out of the crib, noticed she wasn't wet, and carried her downstairs. "You want to play?" she nodded sleepily. "Ok then." They made it to the living room and Harry pulled out her little chest of toys.

"Ball ball!" she pointed at the bright pink ball.

"Here." He handed it to her and she started chewing on it. "Hey now don't eat it."

"She might be teething." Harry's head snapped to the door seeing Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. "Hello Potter."

"M-Malfoy…" he didn't mean to stutter, it just came out. His stomach started quivering when Malfoy came and sat down on the sofa across from him and Brianna.

"You don't need to look scared, I can't do anything to you." The blonde lay back against his seat.

"I'm not scared, you just surprised me. What're you doing in here?"

"My parents and your aunt and uncle are talking in the main dining hall, meaning neither you nor I are allowed to listen in so I figured I'd come here. Is that a problem?"

"Guess not." If Malfoy really was part of the light, then maybe they could be civil to each other for now.

"Did your aunt tell you? About my parents?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, said you were spies."

"They are I'm not, not yet at least."

"Why not?"

"They wanted me to wait until this year, just after we were able to prove my father was innocent."

"Hmm." Harry didn't know what to say, he and Malfoy had been enemies for five years but now he was a spy and acting civil so he didn't know how to react. Brianna started pulling out her favorite spinning toys, and while she entertained herself Harry leaned back against the couch.

"Potter, you know I was never truly your enemy right? I was only acting because I had to keep up an image around everyone else."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to warm up to you so easily."

"I also know about the Weasleys." Harry froze. "I told my parents what was going on but they couldn't do anything to jeopardize their positions."

"You knew, yet you never bothered to tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" he got him there. "Look Potter we don't have to be best friends, but I think we can get past our issues if we just be civil don't you think?"

"Maybe, hold on…in our first year when you offered to be my friend were you telling the truth about Ron?" Draco nodded.

"I heard him talking in the lavatory, muttering something about you being more pathetic than he thought. He didn't see me though." Harry looked away, feeling the anger and shame return. "I know you thought he was your friend, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For not telling you sooner, I could've dropped hints but I didn't. Then I heard you were being abused by those muggles, I felt bad for you."

"Who told you that?" Harry snarled.

"Easy, don't upset the kid." Draco pointed at Brianna playing with her little pink toy car. "I heard your aunt crying about it one night when my parents came to visit, she was a wreck. I didn't think it was true, but then I saw your bruises when you were changing in the Quidditch tents."

"You were spying on me?" he snarled lowly.

"Um…that was my job, I wasn't trying to follow you around I was going to see Goyle."

"Are they spies too?" the blonde shook his head.

"They aren't, but they want to be. Pansy too, Blaise I don't know about but they don't want to follow their parents to Azkaban. When I told them what I was doing they wanted in, I said if they helped me I could put word in for them to Snape."

"So…so they're your real friends?"

"Yes, I trust them like Dumbledore trusts Snape and you trust Granger. I know she'd never turn on you, she's too smart for that." Harry felt himself relax. "Potter, I'm sorry if I ever truly offended you."

"You…it's fine."

"I'm also sorry that I couldn't help. If anything I could've told Snape more, he is my godfather and he trusted me."

"Now you're starting to scare me, you're being far too nice."

"No I'm being truthful; you have a right to know. The Weasleys are bastards, maybe not all of them but most of them are."

"How do you know?" Harry hated Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Molly, but he wasn't sure about the rest.

"I know those prankster twins like you, and that eldest one, don't know about the second eldest but the dad does too. Your aunt's been watching them too, and she likes them."

"How has she been watching me and them? I know she's a witch but…?" he was a bit confused, unless Millie was a…?

"She's an animagus, a red fox. I wasn't surprised when I found out; she's smart and cunning like a fox."

"Oh, that's…that's amazing."

"She is your mum's sister after all." Harry never knew his mother, so he couldn't compare her to Millie but if Malfoy could then maybe he knew more. "Listen, since we're going to be under the same roof for a while why…why not just call each other by our first names?"

"You mean you call me Harry and I call you Draco, not Potty or Ferret or anything of insult?" Malfoy chuckled.

"Yes, and for the record if you do call me ferret I will not hesitate to curse you."

"Same goes for you if you call me anything other than Harry or Potter." Both boys laughed, and then Malfoy held out his hand.

"Truce?" Harry hesitated, but then took the hand.

"Truce." They shook and released hands. Brianna made boat sounds, like an engine, running the car back and forth between two other cars.

"She's cute." Draco laughed.

"Very, it's almost hard to believe she's Snape's daughter."

"Just wait until she starts school." they both laughed.

"Glad to see you two getting along." They looked up to see Millie and Narcissa standing in the doorway.

"Ma ma ma!" Brianna crawled fast over to her mother and was lifted into the air.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Harry and Draco?"

"Yesh!" her yes was obscured by her 's', it always sounded like 'sh'.

"That's my girl, boys is everything alright?" they exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, where's father?"

"He and Severus are outside, wanted a little time to talk to each other alone." Narcissa walked over and knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, I know we never got to know each other better but I promise you I never hated you."

"I know, I know that now." She held out her hand. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa, we'll be staying together for a while. Oh and before I forget you two are going to accompany us to Grimmauld next month."

"What for?"

"A meeting with the Order and Dumbledore, it's high time I made myself visible. Frankly I've gotten tired of hiding as a fox." Millie smiled.

"You, you're going to tell everyone?" Harry stood up.

"Yes honey, and I do believe Dumbledore has something else he wants to say to me."

"What is it?" she smirked and shrugged.

"I don't really know, we'll find out." Harry felt his happy attitude return, he knew he could trust these people now, his own family and some of their friends. At least he could be civil with Malfoy, enough to where they could learn to respect each other.

Harry wasn't sure though, because now that he had been with Malfoy on civil terms, he couldn't help but notice a different side to him. Not only that, Malfoy looked different than the last time he'd seen him, in a good way that is.

_**Not much but it's the best I can do for now. As it's said in the summary Harry and Draco are going to be together since Snape is his uncle in this fic. **_

_**Next chapter will show the meeting where Millie reveals herself, Brianna goes too as do the Malfoys. The Weasleys will be present as well.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Order Meeting

_**So glad lots of you like how Millie's going to unleash her fury on the Weasleys, but sadly that isn't going to happen for a bit. See if she went off now then the fic would be over faster than it's supposed to and I don't want that, but there is going to be drama in this fic between her and the Weasleys.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later, Frayne Manor:_

A month had passed since Harry came to live with his aunt and uncle, and he had enjoyed it nicely after warming up to the Malfoys. He and Draco had become quite the pair, they still wouldn't call themselves best friends but everyone could see they were close to being such.

Millie and Severus were glad to see Harry coming around, they loved seeing him happy. Narcissa and Lucius even grew to like him, frankly because he brought out the old Draco, the nicer and calmer one who didn't put on a show every time he was around others. Brianna loved Draco too, but she couldn't stop calling him Drago, she was still learning his name.

The time had come fast for the Order meeting, and it was still being held at Grimmauld since Harry told Dumbledore he could continue using it. The old man had even come around to tell him that he inherited the rest of the Black family money, which Narcissa had no problem since she still had her parents' money stored away for emergencies. Harry had more than enough money to support himself, and even though Millie offered to give him an allowance each week for doing his chores and homework he declined saying he didn't think he'd need it, but she slipped him some anyway saying he could use it when he went to Hogwarts.

Draco also got an allowance from Severus, but it was smaller since he already had his own fair share of money. He didn't care; he earned it by behaving himself and helping Harry during the weeks that came.

"Harry, Draco hurry up we have to go!" Millie called from downstairs, they were ready to leave and everyone was going including Brianna. They were going an hour early to meet up with Albus since Millie sent him a letter about the Weasleys, but the boys were taking too damn long to get ready.

"Coming!" both boys raced downstairs.

"What in the world were you two doing up there?" Narcissa.

"Trying to find our wands, cuz scarhead here hid them thinking it would be funny." Harry shrugged.

"Didn't realize how well I hid them." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go." He pushed both boys into the living room.

"Can't we just disapparate there?" Draco asked and Severus pointed at Brianna. "Oh, right forgot sorry." He stepped into the now clean fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and waited until Harry joined him. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" he threw down the powder and they both vanished.

"You two go next." Lucius and Narcissa went together, and then Millie and Severus stepped in but Millie covered Brianna's mouth. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Severus shouted and they were in the den of the old and ancient noble house of Black.

"Ah there you all are." Albus came in through the door. "Minerva and Kingsley are already here, come on join us in the dining hall." Brianna waved at him and he waved back.

"I'll watch Bri." Harry nicknamed her Bri, it was cute and she liked it.

"Here, take the bag." Severus handed him the diaper bag and Millie let Brianna walk over to her cousin. They were greeted once they hit the dining hall, and took two seats just before the head of the table where Sirius used to sit.

"It's wonderful to see you again Millie, it's been far too long." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you Minnie, it really has been; good to see you too Kingsley."

"Likewise."

"Now what's so important you had to tell us before the rest get here?" Millie and Severus exchanged a glance, no doubt Lucius and Narcissa were with the boys right now.

"It concerns the Weasleys, well four of them at least."

"What about them?"

"Harry has told us that Molly, Percy, Ginny, and Ronald Weasley have all been using him since they first met. He says that they only pretend to like him because they want the fame and the money, expecting him to marry the daughter in the future." All their eyes widened except Albus'. "Hermione Granger has confirmed it as well, she was the one who warned him."

"That is a big accusation, but I must say I have had my suspicions when it came to the Weasley boy." Minerva looked at Albus. "Hasn't he been acting odd since the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"He has, what else is there?"

"We think they are plotting to make Harry fall in love with Ginevra Weasley so they can marry and get a hold of his money, after that there's no telling what they'll do. It's also possible they knew about the abuse, but refused to tell anyone." Albus thought for a minute, and then looked back at everyone.

"I have had my suspicions as well, but other than what you've told me none of it is enough to start anything. I will however keep a close watch on the two younger Weasleys, Minerva?"

"I'll keep watch too, just for the boy's sake after what I've seen." She looked at Millie. "I am so sorry we couldn't get to him sooner, but that idiot Cornelius…"

"It's not anyone's fault Minerva, Fudge was just a bastard and thankfully Rufus Scrimegour is taking over so he's not much of a threat." Severus held Millie's hand. "We're just glad that Harry is safe with us, and he's gotten along fine with my godson."

"Has he?"

"Indeed so, they seem to be over their little rivalry for the most part. Not to mention Lucius and Narcissa have warmed up to him nicely, and Brianna just loves Draco."

"Oh dear I almost forgot you had a daughter, how is she?"

"She's fine, and she just adores Harry." A loud giggle was heard, definitely Brianna playing with the boys. "Harry's very happy with us, he's healed so much better since Draco came around." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm very glad for you both, Harry still has a long road of recovery but with your help and Ms. Granger and the Malfoys I know he will be alright. Now the others will be arriving soon, and I'm going to tell them the news, Millie?"

"I plan on making a grand entrance if you understand, and even though Lucius has been cleared there's no guarantee the others will accept him."

"They will learn, some of them will at least. If not then that's their problem, how are you going to enter?" Millie smirked, and then transformed into her fox form.

"She plans on pretending to be my pet, until you introduce her that is. Lucius will be down here with Draco but Narcissa is going to watch Brianna until later." He stroked her red fur and she let out a low purr in response.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but one can only wonder what the Weasleys will think." They all laughed, now they just had to wait for the next 30 minutes to go by.

_Sometime later:_

"You ready to face them Harry?" Draco and Harry were both in the den just waiting on the rest to arrive, but Harry was very uneasy about seeing Ron and Ginny.

"I think I can, after all I know what they've done so I don't have to pretend anymore."

"Good, you need a break." Just then the door opened and Hermione Granger ran in pulling Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry!" Harry laughed as he held her. "I'm so glad you're alright, you are alright aren't you?" she pulled back.

"More than alright thanks to you and Draco." She looked at Draco, and then let go of Harry to hold out her hand.

"I don't know if I can fully trust you yet Malfoy, but thanks for helping Harry." Draco took her hand and they shook. "Hurt him and I will kill you, and I'll have all the other Weasleys with me."

"Um…Granger we're just friends, not best friends exactly but friends no less."

"The threat still applies, got it?"

"Hermione please…" Harry pulled her back. "No drama."

"No promises." She laughed and hugged him again.

"Hey mate!" here came the Weasleys. Ron looked ready to embrace Harry but stopped when he spotted Draco.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him but stopped seeing Hermione still in his arms. "Hello Hermione."

"Hey Ginny, Ron." she faked a smile, they seemed to buy it. Fred and George came thundering in and stopped when they spotted Draco, and then came Molly and Arthur.

"Harry dear how are you?" Molly came in but stopped when she spotted Draco. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here because his father is part of the Order." Albus appeared in the doorway. "Hello everyone."

"Don't be absurd headmaster." Ginny growled at Draco. "He can't be trusted."

"Nice to see you too Weaslette." Draco sneered.

"That's enough, everyone into the dining hall." They all marched in and next to Severus was Lucius looking well dressed.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Molly shrieked.

"Stop it Molly sit down, Albus will explain." Arthur managed to calm his wife and sit her away from Lucius and stared at the fox in Severus' lap. "Is that your pet Severus?" the man glared, Remus Lupin had asked the same question earlier, as had Tonks.

"You could say that."

"Now everyone please take your seats. " everyone sat down, but everyone else kept glaring at the two Malfoys. "To start things off I would like to clarify that Lucius Malfoy is in fact a spy for me, like Severus."

"How can that be, wouldn't you have told us?" Arthur.

"I would have, but with the position Lucius was in at the time it was not an option. He did his part well, and in doing so he has been pardoned from Azkaban. His family is under the protection of the Order as well, just as Severus is."

"This isn't right Albus he's a death eater and a Slytherin!"

"So is Severus, do you assume he doesn't belong as well?" Molly's face turned red and she backed down reluctantly. "Now then, I also would like everyone to know that Harry will no longer be living with the Dursleys. He has indeed been moved to a safer location, and is far better off there."

"Why isn't he staying there anymore?" Ron asked and Harry shivered.

"It turns out that the Dursleys weren't his blood relatives after all, therefore Harry's protection there is null and void."

"So where's he staying now?" Ginny.

"With his actual blood relatives, as it also appears Lily Potter was in fact not a muggleborn but pureblooded and adopted by the Evans family. We found this out years ago, but sadly we couldn't get Harry to go live with his real relatives due to some problems with our former Minister."

"Lily was adopted, that may explain why she was so bright for a muggleborn." Hermione glared at Remus. "Sorry Hermione I didn't mean anything by that. Now who are Lily's real parents?"

"Yes I'm sure we'd all like to know." Molly.

"Lily's true family is the Frayne family." everyone gasped.

"The Frayne family, but they were all wiped out during the first war Albus." Tonks.

"The parents yes, but the children no. Let's skip that for now, would you all like to meet Harry's new official guardian?"

"Of course we would." They all answered.

"Very well." Albus looked at the fox in Severus' arms, and the fox jumped onto the table transforming into Millie; when her feet stomped onto the table everyone nearly jumped from their seats. "Everyone may I present Harry's aunt and guardian, Camille Alexandria Frayne McAllister Snape."

"SNAPE?" everyone shouted, well not everyone.

"Yes, Camille is the twin sister of Lily Potter, the guardian of our Harry Potter, and the wife of our own Severus Snape."

"His wife, but then that makes…!"

"Severus Harry's uncle, correct Mr. Weasley." Ron's ears turned as red as his hair. "Millie would you mind telling everyone a little about yourself?"

"Glad to Albus." Millie jumped down from the table and sat in the empty chair next to Severus. "Now, Albus just told you my full name and so you know Lily and I didn't know each other until maybe a few years after she graduated from Hogwarts. We grew close but I don't truly know if James knew about me because during that time they were being hunted by Voldemort." Several shook at the name.

"That may explain why we never met." Remus spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, neither you nor Sirius Black nor James Potter ever met me, but Lily told me of her family and I told her if she ever needed anything from me then she needed only ask."

"Who adopted you, if Lily was adopted by muggles then who?" Tonks.

"I was adopted by the McAllister family, and became their heiress. I went to Beauxbatons in Europe, and was raised there. Lily and I met when I came to London for a visit at the Ministry, and after that we connected. Sometime later I met Severus and we fell in love."

"How come you never mentioned having a wife Severus?" Remus stared at him.

"Because at the time I was still a death eater in the eyes of all, I didn't want that burden to be placed on my wife and I had to make sure no one else knew about her. If word got out she was Harry's biological aunt it would jeopardize our family."

"Do you have children?" Molly.

"A daughter, Brianna she's two." Millie got up from her seat and left to come back with Brianna in her arms. Narcissa followed behind and stood behind Lucius' seat placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ma ma." The toddler spoke and everyone just smiled, except for a few certain redheads.

"Oh she's adorable Severus, nice job." Tonks.

"Thank you Dora." Brianna waved at everyone.

"Albus are you sure it's a good idea to let Harry stay with Severus? Not to be rude or anything but he's still a death eater." Millie gave a nasty glare which Molly caught and shrunk in her seat.

"Severus may be a death eater, but he's a husband and father first, then he's a teacher. He's warmed up to Harry quite nicely and Harry has gotten along fine with Draco and his parents. If any of you have any more insults about my husband then I would advise you to hold your tongues or lose them." Several people gulped, and Millie caught Harry's side smirk.

"She must be the evil twin." Fred and George smirked.

"I think we'll…"

"Get along…"

"Just fine." Millie smiled at the boys.

"I like those two already." The two just smiled.

"Now back to matters, I would also like to clarify that since we all have now met Camille she is going to be at Hogwarts with Severus and Harry."

"Albus…?" Remus.

"Severus is going to be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Camille is going to be taking over as Potions professor."

"But what about their daughter, who's going to watch her?" typical Molly, butting in.

"She'll be with me, but she will also be with her father. We'll be taking shifts but if Harry and Draco wish they can watch her during their free time if they want. I have ways to make sure the lessons won't affect her, as does Severus."

"Aren't there rules against this?" Ginny.

"Seeing as both are willing to work around their schedule with their daughter I have allowed it. Everything has been taken care of and the arrangements have been made when they arrive at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Albus." Severus took Brianna from Millie and the little girl just snuggled into his chest.

"Dada." He stroked her hair.

"So now that we all know of the Malfoys and the Snapes, is there anything anyone would like to add?"

"Yes um…are we going to be staying here again until school starts? I know it begins next week." Harry.

"No Harry, we'll be heading back to the Manor tomorrow morning. Hermione is coming as well." Harry snapped his head towards Millie.

"Really?"

"Of course, her parents are going out of town and couldn't bring her so I invited her to stay."

"Thanks Aunt Millie."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Can Ron and I go too?" Ginny looked at Molly who was still staring at Millie and Brianna.

"No." Severus blurted out. "We have more than enough people with us as it is, we don't have the extra space."

"Oh Severus surely you can…"

"He said no Mrs. Weasley, and Severus' word is law in our home." Millie glared again.

"I think that's enough for tonight, would anyone care for dinner?" everyone looked at Albus. "I took the liberty of asking the elves at Hogwarts to make some food for tonight, you're all welcome to join."

"Sure why not?" with a clap of his hands food appeared on the table and everyone dug in. An extra seat appeared for Narcissa thanks to Kreacher, but while everyone mainly ate the two younger Weasleys kept staring at Harry and Draco, while Molly kept staring at Millie who stared back a few times.

'You won't fool me you vile witch, I will make sure you never hurt Harry again.'

_**Well? Did you like it? Like how Millie handled the nosy Molly Weasley?**_

_**This is only a portion of what's to come for the Weasleys now that Millie has met them. The next chapter picks up after dinner and Harry has a few words between Ron and Ginny. Sparks will fly, and it will get heated between the Weasleys and Snapes. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Conflicts

_**Very glad you liked the last chapter, because there will be more conflicts between Molly and Millie, and Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Percy will be mentioned a few times and maybe make an appearance later. **_

_**This chapter picks up from the last with a big argument between Harry and his 'friends', plus a little kicker between Molly and Millie about her being married to Severus and being Harry's guardian.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The rest of the night went by rather fast, frankly since the dinner ended quietly because everyone wasn't up to talking. That and Ron and Ginny kept giving Draco weird stares, and Molly kept trying not to look at Millie or Brianna. Severus kept talking to Remus and Albus, even after most of the other members had left. The Malfoys stayed quiet, but were fine otherwise.

"So Harry tell us how are you? Do you enjoy living with your aunt?" Albus smiled at the boy.

"It's great, Aunt Millie and Uncle Severus are good to me."

"I'm very glad, I'm very sorry I couldn't let you go to them sooner. The Dursleys were an awful choice…"

"Why would they be awful? Sure they ignored him but that's no reason to…" Ginny started but stopped as Albus held up a hand.

"They abused him Ginny, beat him and worked him like a slave." Hermione stepped up. "They weren't his blood relatives but Fudge wouldn't let Professor Snape take custody."

"Well why would he? He hates Harry…" Ginny froze as the table started to shake, and when she looked across from her spot seeing a pair of raging green eyes staring at her.

"Mind your tongue missy." The tone was low and deadly.

"Sweetheart calm down, you'll scare Brianna." Severus held out his arms and Millie passed Brianna to him. "I never hated Harry Miss Weasley; it was all an act to keep up appearances. As we told you earlier we couldn't announce our marriage or relations otherwise it would've put Harry in more danger."

"And as for your earlier comment about Slytherins, not all of them are bad. Yes they act like shrews, but they aren't all as evil as Voldemort."

"I find that a little hard to believe Camille." Molly spoke up. "From our experience Slytherins…"

"You'd better stop there Molly, wouldn't want my wife to embarrass you in front of your own children." Severus interrupted.

"I would listen to him Molly, from what I'm seeing Millie is the exact opposite of Lily, a lot fiercer." Remus spoke up. "And I agree with her when she says not all Slytherins are bad, take the Malfoys for example."

"They're…"

"Don't you say it." Millie growled.

"I think you'd best keep your negative comments to yourself Molly, you should be happy that Harry is finally with a family that loves him unconditionally." Tonks nodded with Remus.

"I agree Mrs. Weasley." Hermione.

"We do too." Fred and George smiled at the Snape pair.

"As do I." Arthur Weasley smiled. "Congratulations on your marriage Severus, and your daughter. I can tell she'll be a good witch someday."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Dada!" Brianna bounced in her daddy's lap, which made everyone laugh except a few. She grabbed a fork from Severus' plate and tried to bite it but he stopped her.

"No baby don't eat that." He took it from her.

"Here." Millie produced Brianna's teething ring. The toddler snatched it and sank her teeth into it, gurgling loudly.

"She's so cute." Hermione giggled.

"Thank you, now I can see everyone is finished. Would anyone care to help clear the table and do dishes?" Harry's hand went up. "No Harry, technically this is your house so we'll see if…Fred and George would you care to help?" they groaned. "You can use magic to levitate the dishes." Millie smirked.

"Yes ma'am!" they whipped out their wands.

"Ah! Wait until everyone's up first." Everyone got up from their seats. Albus, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else not included with the Malfoys, Weasleys, Hermione, and the Snapes left through the den bidding them all goodnight.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco come with me I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight; Brianna's getting tired." Brianna yawned on cue.

"Alright." They followed Severus out of the dining hall and upstairs. Millie waited until Harry left with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny into the den, then went into the kitchen.

"Here Camille let me give you a hand." Molly came in right behind her.

"That's not necessary Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh but I insist, and please call me Molly." This woman wasn't going to give up was she?

"Very well, do as you wish." Millie rolled up her sleeves and started washing the dishes. Thankfully everything was still here at the house, all the ancient Black family dishes and heirlooms.

"I think we got off on the wrong start, I wasn't trying to judge your ways of raising Harry…"

"Harry has done most of the raising himself; he just needs a family to love him."

"Well you know I love him like my own and my children just adore Harry." Millie's veins tensed up, the wench was lying through her teeth.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I would also like to apologize for what I said about Severus, he's not a bad person it's just with his past between him and Harry's father I had always assumed…"

"That happened over a decade ago, Severus does not hold Harry responsible for anything his father did. He's gotten past that, and so has Harry."

"I see, and if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me."

"Forgive me, I just can't stand people making assumptions about those they barely understand." That must've hit a nerve because Millie saw Molly's cheeks turn slightly red.

"She's fiery." One of the twins whispered.

"I understand why you couldn't take Harry into your home earlier, but couldn't you have written to him?" Millie's glare returned.

"Are you blind Molly? Did you not hear everything we said in the dining hall?"

"I'm sorry I was just…"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop assuming every little thing Severus and I did while we watched over my nephew, yes we couldn't talk to him, least of write because of the danger. Harry was hurt, and he didn't deserve anything those muggles did to him. Now is there anything else you'd like to question?" Molly was frozen, and just shook her head.

"I'll finish this, you can…" before she finished there was a loud crash from the den. Millie set down the dish she was drying and ran into the den seeing Harry curled up on the floor in Hermione's arms and Ron Weasley seething over him.

_**To Harry:**_

As Harry sat in the den with the others he stared after Draco, the blonde looked at him, gave a small smile, and followed his parents upstairs. He sat back in his seat, only to see two pairs of blue eyes glaring slightly at him.

"What?"

"Tell us mate, how is Malfoy really?" Harry shrugged.

"Fine among other things, why?"

"Oh come on you don't have to lie, your aunt's not here tell us, is he insulting you constantly? Is he trying to attack you everywhere you go? C'mon mate spill so we can give Dumbledore reason to get him out of there."

"I'm not lying Ron, he's been fine and so have his parents." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Harry drop the act, we know Malfoy's never 'just fine'." Ginny sounded annoyed.

"He's telling the truth Ron, Ginny. I know Malfoy wouldn't do anything to Harry now that his dad's been freed."

"He must've pulled some trick, there was nothing in the prophet."

"Because they kept it out, Lucius is a spy like Snape."

"You don't honestly believe that Harry." Ginny leaned forward.

"I do, my aunt wouldn't lie about that. Uncle Sev was there with them, he wouldn't lie either."

"Now it's 'Uncle Snape'?"

"He is Harry's uncle Ron, has been for years."

"And now he has a sudden change of heart? Please." Ron rolled his eyes.

"He has a point Hermione, Snape could only be putting up with Harry because of his wife." Harry glared.

"You need to shut up, my aunt and uncle have been nothing but good to me. Draco and his parents are good as well, don't judge what you don't understand." The two stared at him.

"Did you just call the Ferret Draco?"

"That's enough Ron, let it go." Hermione stood up.

"No, looks like he's turning snake on us." Ron growled.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to keep you from getting your jaw knocked out of place." Ron stood up.

"You're threatening me? Just because I said the truth?"

"No, you're only mad because I'm making friends with Malfoy. Get over it Ron we're not eleven anymore."

"Oh come on Harry you know that's just a…" Ginny froze when she saw Hermione step forward.

"You two need to stop, Harry has been through enough and you two badgering him about him making friends with Malfoy is too much."

"Don't tell me you want to make friends with him too." Ron stared at her.

"He's been good to Harry, so maybe I will." Ron snarled and pushed Hermione roughly against the wall. She hit her back and Harry stood in front just as Ron threw his fist back and hit him right in the mouth. Harry fell back and Hermione caught him before his head struck the fireplace. Harry started shaking and Hermione glared at Ron.

"You idiot!" she snapped.

"Stupid bugger jumped in the way, it's his fault." Soon enough Millie, Molly, the twins, and Arthur all came running in. Luckily the others had already left or there'd be more.

"Harry!" Millie ran to Harry's side and glared up at Ron. "What happened?"

"Ron hit him, after he pushed me." Hermione started rubbing Harry's back. "He said some things, Harry and I tried to make him stop." Millie looked at Molly and Arthur, then back to Ron before she stood up.

"Fred, George would you take Harry and Hermione upstairs please? Tell the others we're going home soon."

"Yes ma'am." The twins happily obliged and carefully helped Hermione lead Harry away from the others. Millie approached the two younger Weasleys and grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never lay a hand against a woman or a friend?" Ron's glare disappeared as Millie's teeth extended to sharp jaws.

"Ronald!" Molly about approached Millie but Arthur held her back.

"Your son deserves to be taught a lesson Molly, but are you going to do it or should I?" she looked at Arthur and Molly.

"Ron, considered yourself grounded for the next week." Arthur spoke up. "You're lucky I'm not letting Camille slap you since you seem to deserve it."

"Arthur I'm sure Ron didn't mean what he said, did you Ronald?" Molly looked at her son oddly.

"N-No I didn't mean it, I was just mad." He held up his hands. "I swear I'll apologize I was just…"

"Save your excuses, hopefully you'll act better once you go to Hogwarts. I'll be expecting better of both of you." She looked at Ginny.

"Millie?" Severus came back down with a sleeping Brianna in his arms.

"Get the others, we're leaving now." She let go of Ron.

"That's not necessary Millie."

"Mrs. Snape to you Mrs. Weasley." She snapped. The Malfoys, Hermione and Harry came downstairs with Severus and stopped in front of the fireplace. "See you next week." She growled and looked at the twins at the top of the stairs. "Nice meeting you boys."

"Nice meeting you too Madame Snape." They bowed and she chuckled. Harry left with Hermione and Draco, then Lucius and Narcissa, and then Millie and Severus left just after Millie caught the hard looks from Molly, Ron, and Ginny.

_**Not very long I know, but the next one will be.**_

_**Next chapter will take place just as they leave for Hogwarts and yes Millie and Severus are leaving on the train with Harry, Hermione, and Draco. New friendships start, old ones fade, and some words are said between our future couple.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Hogwarts

_**Glad you liked the last chapter, I love putting in crazy scenes with the Weasleys. **_

_**Now I was going to do a Diagon Alley fic but I decided to skip it because I'm eager to start the Hogwarts arrival. Plus I wanted the marriage to be unknown until the Hogwarts part, and yes there will be some nasty talk about Millie in the prophet once word gets out.**_

_**This chapter is about the trip to Hogwarts, and some other things between Harry and Draco.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_King's Cross Station, 10:35 a.m.:_

The day had finally arrived for Harry, Draco, Hermione, Severus, and Millie to all go off to the famous school Hogwarts. All of them were eager to begin the year, especially little Brianna who was happy just looking at the train. Lucius and Narcissa had wished Draco luck in the year, but they chose to stay behind since Lucius was still recovering from some PTSD in Azkaban. Their luggage was taken aboard, and they were already boarding the train.

"Here we go, this one's empty." They found an empty car, just big enough for all of them. "If you want Draco you can go see your friends." Draco shook his head.

"They'll come find me, Blaise and Pansy will come soon."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They'll be with them probably; I think there's enough room here so they can sit." Harry and Draco sat on one side while Millie and Severus sat on the other with Brianna.

"You boys excited? Hermione?"

"Yes Madame Snape, we are." They all answered.

"That reminds me, Miss what's everyone going to call you when you're introduced at the feast?"

"Madame Snape of course, I'm going to be taking over potions but I wouldn't want anyone to confuse me with Professor Snape." She patted his knee.

"Honey…" he groaned.

"Oh hush." All three teens laughed.

"Harry there you are!" Ginny and Ron poked their heads in but glared at Draco. "You can come sit with us and Neville, you too Hermione."

"We're fine here thanks Ginny." Hermione.

"Oh come on some other girls want to meet him." Ron smirked. "Romilda Vane, mighty fine arse she has."

"RON!" Millie covered Brianna's ears. "There's a baby in here!" Hermione scolded.

"Oh please she can't understand me."

"Get out." Millie snarled.

"Forgive him professor he wasn't…" Ginny tried but Millie would hear none of it.

"I said get out, next time you swear around me or my daughter I will give you both detentions for the rest of the year." The two redheads left quickly. "Impertinent little fools."

"Easy darling." Severus kissed her cheek. "You can always embarrass them in potions class."

"Oh I will, but only if it pertains to the lesson. Can't let everyone think I have an out for the Weasleys." They all laughed.

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini came into the door. "We've been looking for you…" she spotted Harry.

"Hello." Harry and Hermione nodded at them.

"It's ok, they know."

"Oh, mind if we join you?" Blaise.

"Not at all, come on in." they sat next to Draco.

"Hello professor, hello miss…?"

"Madame Snape, Professor Snape's wife." Both their eyes widened.

"You're married professor?" Pansy looked at him.

"Indeed so Ms. Parkinson and this is our daughter Brianna." Brianna smiled and waved.

"Hi sweetie." She waved back. "She's cute."

"Thank you, and you must be Blaise Zabini." The boy nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you Madame Snape." The train's engine started blowing out steam and the train started to move. They were off, and ready to begin but then two more boys appeared at the door.

"Crabbe, Goyle there you are!" Draco got up and gave his two friends an embrace before they found room in the seat, but Goyle took the spot next to Millie.

"Sorry we're late Draco, couldn't find a good spot and we've been looking for everyone." Crabbe noticed Millie. "Hello ma'am."

"Hello Mr. Crabbe, I'm Madame Snape." They shook hands.

"Married sir?" Severus nodded. "Congrats, cute kid."

"Thank you Crabbe."

"Yes congratulations professor, madame." Millie laughed.

"They act as if we've been married for a short while."

"How long have you been married?" Pansy.

"Over fifteen years, this November will be our sixteenth." They exchanged looks.

"Which position are you taking over Madame?" Pansy kept smiling at Brianna.

"It's a surprise, you'll see at the feast." She winked at Draco and Harry.

"Um…not trying to rude or anything but what are Potter and Granger doing in here?" Goyle pointed at them.

"They're with us now Goyle, they know." Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widened. "Turns out Potter's not as different as we thought, he's like all of us and Granger's supporting him."

"What about the Weasleys?" Harry shrunk in his seat.

"They're not, they don't agree with us being friends." Draco sighed. "Not surprised, those two were always the oddballs of their family."

"I thought you said all of them were oddballs?" Blaise.

"That was before I found out who the real ones were, that Weasley's girl's obsessed with Potter."

"Who isn't? I hear that Vane girl's interested too." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Romilda Vane?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Yeah her, apparently since last year she's been quite infatuated with Potter. She can't stop thinking about him…" she mocked a girly voice and batted her eyelashes at Harry. Harry just laughed and the others joined in.

"You're gonna have a run for your money this year Potter." Crabbe snickered. "I just can't wait for everyone to realize how stupid it is to chase after someone you can't have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Those girls all want Potter, but half the blokes want them. They're too blind by his stupid fame and reputation to see the truth."

"True that." Hermione agreed.

"Oh, Harry could you hold Brianna for a minute? I need to step out."

"I'll go with you." Severus.

"Sure thing aunt." Brianna happily went over to Harry.

"Aunt?"

"I'll tell you later." Draco whispered; Millie quickly stepped out of the room, and Severus followed after her. They walked all the way down to the part of the train with the loos, and found an empty one. They walked in, and after Severus locked the door Millie put up a silencing charm.

"Do you know how long's it's been since we were together like this?" she whispered seductively.

"Far too long, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, and we haven't done it on a train in how long?" Severus smirked.

"I would say, maybe three years?" she smirked and unbuttoned the front of her shirt.

"How long until we get there?" she showed off her green bra after removing her undershirt.

"A few hours, but the students tend to hold themselves until we reach the castle." She dropped her pants showing matching underwear to her bra. He slowly walked over to her and removed his robes but left his pants on. "What do you want me to do love?" he whispered in her ear.

"I want you to take me as many times as you can in this loo, I don't care how fast or hard, I just want you." She licked his ear; he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the sink.

"I won't take you hard my wife, but I will have you." He kissed her lips passionately. Her hands raked through his hair and she undid his trousers. He kissed all the way down her neck and down to her bra, he removed the troublesome piece and bit the pink nipple gently. She groaned at the sensation as his fingers hooked the hem of her panties and dug in.

"Dear Godric Severus…don't tease me!" he smirked up at her.

"Forgive me darling, I love teasing you." He leaned down and put his mouth where his fingers had gone, and she let out a loud moan. 'Thank goodness for silencing charms.'

_To Harry:_

"They've been gone a while, think everything's ok?" Goyle asked, Millie and Severus had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Come on Goyle you know how married couples are once they're alone." Pansy giggled.

"Mama." Brianna was looking for her mother all over.

"Mummy's coming back Bri, don't worry." Harry kissed her head, and then she started playing with his tie. They had all changed into their uniforms in the car, but Hermione and Pansy put up magic thick curtains to change in private.

"Bri?"

"Short for Brianna, it kind of suits her." Harry bounced his little cousin and she released his tie.

"So how does it feel to have Snape as an uncle Potter?" Crabbe smirked.

"It's actually not bad, he has a good side to him but I'm pretty sure he'll keep up his old image while we're at the school."

"No doubt, Snape may be nice to you but he's not nice when it comes to any students."

"Except you Slytherins." Harry chuckled.

"Even us, he's cruel if we don't follow the rules. Draco got detention just for snapping after not turning in his potions homework." Draco nudged Blaise roughly. "Hey it's true!"

"I never heard of that."

"He didn't tell anyone, but he snuck into the dorms late at night and woke me." everyone laughed and then Millie and Severus returned, both looked alright, but their faces were flushed.

"Mama!" Brianna ran to her mother.

"That reminds me, Severus is Brianna going to sit with us at the teacher's table?"

"I think so, but she'll likely sit next to Hagrid."

"The Game Keeper? Why haven't I met him?"

"You will, look there." Severus pointed out the window, where you could just see the castle on the top of the cliff under the night sky. Brianna put her hands on the window and screamed happily at the picture. "Almost there."

"Yes, I'll finally get to meet your other coworkers." Onyx eyes widened.

"Oh Salazar…" he groaned. Soon enough the train halted to a stop and everyone started leaving out of their cars. Harry, Hermione, and the Slytherin gang walked behind Severus and Millie.

"We take a different way in, they take the carriages love."

"Right." Millie turned to them. "See you inside kids."

"You too." The couple left with their daughter and Harry and Hermione turned back to the Slytherins. "We'll go with Luna and Neville, might not look good if we show up in the same carriage together."

"Good idea, see you in the Great Hall." The gang walked off and Luna and Neville came over to meet with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys, what were you doing with them?" Neville pointed at the retreating group.

"We rode with them, we'll explain later." Neville shrugged and Luna just smiled.

"Let's go shall we? Ron and Ginny took another carriage." They all climbed aboard, and rode off towards the gates.

"So what were you doing with Malfoy?" Neville wasn't going to let up was he?

"It's a long story Neville, but to put matters short Malfoy and his gang are like Snape. For Dumbledore I mean." Neville's eyes widened.

"Really?" Hermione nodded. "So are you friends now?"

"Somewhat, but not best friends; let's not say anything though alright, the others might not like it. Ron and Ginny sure don't."

"So that's why they had the angry stares of Hippogriffs." Luna smiled. "No surprise though."

"Good, don't need any drama right now." Harry leaned back just as they began to pull into the gates; he jumped out first, then helped the girls out.

"Potter, Longbottom, Granger, and Lovegood there you are." Flitwick was taking names to make sure everyone arrived; security around the castle had been reinforced greatly because of last year. Harry spotted Ginny and Ron already going in, but caught the small glares from them both. They weren't going to be happy if he hung out with Malfoy during the year, but they could get over it. All they cared about was his money and fame, and he knew Ginny would try and slip a love potion to him but thankfully he could keep an eye out.

"Let's head inside, I'm getting hungry." They followed the others to the Great Hall which was almost completely filled. Harry found a seat next to Seamus and Dean, Hermione sat on his other side, and Neville took his spot next to her while Luna went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey mate, how are yeh?" Seamus smiled at him.

"Great Seamus, Dean?"

"Been better, but good. What's up with Ron and Ginny they look…furious?" Seamus pointed to the end of the table where Ginny and Ron were sitting with the Creevey brothers.

"Long story, tell you later." They nodded and the entire Great Hall was full in no time. Dumbledore stood up at his podium and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, before we begin the feast I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts and I do hope this will be a good year for all of us. Despite what has happened the school has taken every measure to keep the grounds safe and secure for our daily activities, dark forces are attempting to penetrate our walls every day but we guarantee that they will not get through." Harry wasn't sure about that, but this was Dumbledore.

"Think we're safe here?" Neville whispered.

"We are, for now." Hermione couldn't lie, neither could Harry. Times were hard now, especially for everyone outside the school.

"I would also like to announce two changes in staffing this year, first of all I would like you all to congratulate our very own Professor Snape in taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. I assure you he has been looking forward to this." The entire Slytherin table cheered for him, and Harry and Hermione both clapped which made the rest of Gryffindor join in. "I would also like to introduce to you Madame Camille Snape, Professor Snape's dear wife who will be taking over as Potions Mistress; good luck Madame." Millie stood up as the students cheered and bowed a little. Several gasps were heard around the room, but mostly whistles and cheers were heard.

'Glad to see they like her already.' Harry saw Brianna in a highchair next to Millie's seat, and she seemed to be enjoying her food.

"Damn she's hot!" Seamus wiggled his eyebrows at Millie. "Too bad she's married to Snape."

"Never knew Snape was married, didn't think he had a woman?" Dean and Seamus were both clueless.

"She's actually very nice, but she has a cold side." They stared at him. "Met her on the train, but I can see why Snape fell for her."

"Really? Then is that kid…?"

"His daughter, she's cute and smart but she can't talk yet." Both boys laughed. "Don't let her woo you though, from what I can tell she won't be an easy teacher."

"We'll see about that, but damn she's hot!" Harry rolled his eyes, if all the boys acted like Seamus did then all of them would fail Millie's class.

_**Sorry about the wait, took me two days to get started and finish this. Updates are going to be a little slow for a while, cuz I'm about to start back in school but I'll try and update at least once or twice a week if I can.**_

_**Did you like the short lemon between Millie & Sev? And all the boys drooling over Millie? Harry coming around after a good summer?**_

_**Next one's about the first day in Millie's class, and a little more on the Weasleys.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Potions Class

_**It took me a while to write this chapter, I had to go and look back at HBP and the website to find the right potions. Just hope that it all comes together nicely, cuz I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Defense against the Dark Arts will have a small part, but that will continue in the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Next day, breakfast in the Great Hall:_

Harry was excited to start the first day; frankly because he was happy he had Potions first thing this morning and then DADA. He was eager to see what his aunt had cooked up for lessons, since she and Severus gave him tutoring lessons in potions. He was going to take it with Hermione, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, to his dismay Ron, who had given up a free period to likely try and win Harry over, and Blaise. The class was a mix of top rated fifth years who Severus recommended to advance, and sixth years who of course were required to take the class for their future careers.

"Morning Harry, you look like you had a good night's sleep." Hermione sat next to him at the table during breakfast.

"I did, I don't know why I'm just eager to start the day." She smiled.

"You're actually looking forward to Potions this morning?"

"I suppose so, I know it'll probably be tough but I don't care." he really didn't, it was just good to be back at Hogwarts again. He looked over to the teacher's table and spotted his aunt and uncle talking while trying to feed a slightly sleepy Brianna.

"Morning Harry, Mione." They looked up to see Ron taking a seat across from them. "Sorry about last night, wasn't feelin good."

'Yeah right.' "You didn't touch most of your dinner, hungry now?"

"Oh yes." Ron grabbed some toast and started chowing down on whatever he could grab, absolutely no table manners.

"See that, I just lost my appetite." Hermione pushed her plate away. Harry had already eaten his breakfast but classes would begin soon, in about five minutes. Ron stuffed his face and drank down his glass, Harry spotted Ginny coming their way but she only ate a thing of toast and something in a bowl.

"Hi Harry." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ginny." She tried to sit next to him but then the bell rang for classes to start. Harry grabbed his bag and followed his friends out of the hall heading straight for the dungeons. They stopped at what used to be Severus' old lab, but Millie took over and no doubt she girlified the place just a bit.

Everyone lined up just outside the door, books pulled out and everything as if they were expecting Mr. Snape to come out and scold them for not being prepared. The door opened and his dear Aunt Millie stepped out dressed in a long purple outfit with her hair draped over her shoulders.

"Good morning everyone, glad to see most of you are on time. Now when you go in you'll find your names at certain desks for today's lesson, I've chosen partners for you. Go on in." everyone did so, Harry saw the stations were arranged like in a muggle classroom, but disregarded it and found his name in the middle next to Draco's.

"Looks like we're partners Potter." Draco took his spot next to him. Harry saw Hermione had a spot with Pansy and Ron had his spot with Crabbe, which he would know if he was there already.

"Guess so." Millie walked to the front of the classroom and looked over everyone.

"Hmm, it seems we're missing someone. Where is Mr. Weasley?" in the nick of time Ron ran through the door.

"Sorry I'm late professor got tied up."

"Judging from the spots on your chin I'd say you got more than tied up Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness and another five for fibbing now take your seat." Ron groaned and took his seat without another word. "You may all address me as Madame Snape, so as not to confuse me with my husband."

"Mama!" Harry heard Brianna calling her mother and spotted her on the other side of the classroom with a barrier around a large corner. She had her toys out and was seated on her thick blanket, and a house elf was playing with her.

"Prof-Madame Snape shouldn't your daughter be somewhere else?" Cho Chang spoke up from the front.

"She's perfectly safe in that barrier Ms…?"

"Chang ma'am."

"Right, my daughter cannot get out of that barrier and she's preoccupied with her toys right now. I couldn't find a sitter so I brought her with me. She won't be affected by the fumes."

"Less likely." Ron grumbled.

"Silence Mr. Weasley."

'You go aunt.' Harry inwardly smirked.

"Now for today's lesson I have placed a single slip of paper in your cauldrons. On that slip of paper is the potion you are going to make with your partner; this is merely a test of your skills in this class so I hope to get good results. I don't expect perfection, but I can hope you don't ruin your potions in the first few minutes. When you are finished I will come around and inspect your work and depending on your performance I will decide if you will receive homework tonight. Everything you need is in the room on the shelves; you have an hour and thirty minutes. You may begin."

"Let's see…oh this one's tricky." Draco pulled out the paper and showed it to Harry.

_Draught of Peace_

"Isn't that one like making the opposite of 'Draught of Living Death'?"

"Sort of, but it's less complicated. Here you start the cauldron I'll get the ingredients." Harry opened his book to the right page and looked over the directions.

_**To brew the Draught of Peace, follow these steps**__:_

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green._

_Stir until the potion turns blue._

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink._

_Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red._

_Stir until the potion turns orange._

_Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple._

_Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink._

_Stir until the potion turns red._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey._

_Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange._

_Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white._

It didn't seem too complicated, but it had to be easier than Ron's because he was rubbing his forehead frantically after looking at the slip. Harry started to heat up the cauldron while Draco kept coming back and forth with the ingredients needed. He could see Hermione was doing alright with Pansy, they seemed to be doing fine. Neville had paired up with Dean and their potion was…well it was coming along.

"Mr. Weasley kindly assist your partner or you will receive homework immediately." Ron was acting like he didn't have to do anything, he usually partnered with Hermione and made her do all the work. Millie was smart with this, Crabbe might not be brilliant in potions but he could manage somewhat.

"Got everything, here you get the moonstone powder I'll set up the quills." Harry nodded and started to go along with the potion. So far it went well, proper stirring and colors were doing alright, then again Malfoy was good at potions better than Harry.

"It's turning red." Harry stirred more until the potion's color changed and took out the stir rod.

"Now let it simmer." They waited a few minutes while Harry looked over the instructions to make sure they didn't mess up so far. "This is actually kind of fun."

"You're right, we're doing good."

"Boys, what're you talking about?" Millie walked over to their table.

"Nothing Madame, just the potion." She looked into the cauldron.

"Hmm, seems to be in order. Best hurry though, only twenty minutes left."

'Yes ma'am." She walked around checking the other tables, while some did good others didn't. Ron's potion was blowing out black smoke, and sludgy. Neville and Blaise, well their potion was bubbling but not by much, Hermione and Pansy's potion seemed fine, so everyone was doing basically fine.

"You've been studying your notes haven't you?" Draco whispered to him.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not as good as you. You prepared the ingredients."

"You helped, that counts. Besides we're going to get a good grade, and I'd hate to see what homework she gives out if we didn't." they both laughed.

"Da da bee mo…" Harry heard Brianna talking to the house elf. She was so cute but at least she wasn't distracting anyone.

"Time's up! Please step away from your stations." Everyone stepped back while Millie went around checking their cauldrons. "Hmm, nice work Ms. Granger Ms. Parkinson." She moved to Neville and Blaise's station. "Oh, not bad boys but use less doxy dust next time." She walked to Cho's station. "Oh dear, I'm afraid your potion is ruined Ms. Chang, Ms. Patil, did you stir it properly?"

"I don't think so Madame, I must've added the wrong ingredient." Cho spoke up.

"And I think I stirred it the wrong way." Parvarti.

"Well perhaps you can try again next time; however I want a full roll of parchment on the potion's qualities, advantages, disadvantages, and side effects from each of you by the end of the week."

"Yes ma'am." They nodded. Millie moved over to Harry and Draco's station.

"Very nice boys, was there any trouble?"

"No ma'am, it was actually very easy." Draco answered her.

"Alright, next Ms. Brown and Ms. Vane." She moved to their station. "Oh my…you added in too many quills and frogs spawn."

"We're sorry Madame."

"I want a roll from you both as well by the end of the week, on this potion." They nodded at her, and then she went to the last station that was Ron and Crabbe's. "What the…this is dreadful work, what did you do?" she looked at them with a glare.

"Forgive me ma'am, I tried to do as the instructions said but my 'partner' was no help." Crabbe pointed at Ron.

"That's a lie! I did help!"

"Did you Mr. Weasley, I remember seeing Mr. Crabbe doing more work than you and you were constantly groaning. Five points from Gryffindor for laziness, and I expect a roll from you as well on this potion. Mr. Crabbe since you tried more you don't have to do the homework assignment. Everyone please clean up your stations but the leave the cauldrons alone, I'll take care of those. When you're finished you may leave."

'Serves you right Ron.' did Ron really expect to pass making Crabbe do all the work? He really was an idiot. After he and Draco finished cleaning their station Harry grabbed his books and walked out of the classroom with Draco and Hermione waving goodbye to Brianna.

"What potion did you get?" Hermione put her book inside her bag and leaned against the wall.

"We had the Draught of Peace, you?"

"Pansy and I made Amortentia, fairly easy." A love potion, typical Millie giving that to Hermione.

"You split the work?"

"Yeah, wasn't too bad. Pansy's actually good at potions." Pansy came up to them.

"Did I just hear you compliment me?" Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

"Well most Slytherins are good at Potions from Snape's class."

"So is Draco, we had some fun." Draco laughed.

"What's next? DADA?"

"Yes but it's in thirty minutes we have a little time for a break." Harry leaned against the wall, only to see Ron coming their way.

"Can't believe she gave me that homework it's not fair!"

"Well you should've helped Crabbe do the work, might've done a better job."

"That bloke couldn't make a potion to save his life. Think you can ask her to take the homework off Harry?"

"Uh no, I can't help you there."

"But c'mon mate she's being unfair."

"No she's a teacher, she warned everyone and you didn't listen. You gotta pay the price."

"Like you would've passed if you didn't have Malfoy as a partner."

"FYI Ron I was tutored over the summer, so I could've done fine even if I didn't have Draco."

"He's right Ron you're being too dramatic." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're taking his side!"

"Because she's smart Weasley, got any more complaints?"

"Stay out of this ferret!" Ron growled.

"You're so immature Ron, c'mon let's head to DADA can't keep Professor Snape waiting."

"Still have twenty-eight minutes Mione." Harry sighed.

"Never hurts to be early." They moved down the hall leaving Ron alone when Crabbe and Goyle came behind them. Unfortunately they were halted by a familiar female redhead coming their way.

"Harry!" Ginny about flung herself at Harry but he moved away in time. "Why'd you move?" she whined.

"Not in the mood, what's up Ginny?"

"I was just heading to Potions, how was it?"

"Fine, Ron got homework for making a sludgy potion, none of us did." He pointed between the four of them.

"Hm, well Ron could manage. Harry I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"No, have plans."

"Then can I join you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I said so now would you get out of the way please?" Ginny made a pouty face but moved aside. Harry rolled his eyes as they walked away, was she that desperate? He could only imagine what Molly was up to right now.

_**Like it?**_

_**Next chapter will have DADA, with a small clip at the Burrow on Molly's thoughts about Millie and Severus. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. DADA

_**Sorry about the wait guys, when I have an idea for another fic fresh in my mind I have to write it out immediately or I end up forgetting the best part. Sometimes I'll update the fics faster than others, but that doesn't happen too often.**_

_**Anyway this is all about the first day in Snape's new class, and a little dwell into Molly Weasley's part on what she thinks of Millie and Snape raising Harry, and what she thinks about Harry living with them.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So which way is DADA?" they'd been wondering around the dungeons for several minutes before they finally realized where Snape had moved his classroom. Instead of having it in the old classroom the man decided to keep it towards the dungeons, some things never change.

"It's just down here, Snape wanted to make sure the classroom was fit enough for class." Pansy led them down another corridor and there stood the usual bat sign on the classroom door; this was it.

"Reckon he'll put us in assigned seats?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Likely so, wouldn't mind." Ron was falling behind as usual; he probably thought the old classroom was still where he was supposed to go even if the letter said there had been a room change. Then again he only read the books part knowing what he needed for the classes.

A whole line was outside the class in minutes; thankfully Harry and Hermione were towards the front. Harry knew his uncle would act as if nothing had happened over the summer, but he understood since revealing their relation wasn't a good idea right now especially with death eaters all around. Harry spotted Ron coming down and stopped at the end of the line, panting as if he'd ran all over the Quidditch pitch; he had to smirk, but let that smirk fade when he heard the door click.

"Students file inside quietly, look for your assigned seats." His voice echoed over the classroom. Harry walked around and saw that he would be sitting next to Hermione and Blaise for this term. Draco sat in front of him with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Harry spotted Ron sitting next to Lavender Brown, who was giving him a weird look.

'This should be good.' Harry's smirk returned.

"Now then, to begin this year's class you are all going to start off by taking a pop quiz based on material you learned last year. This will determine how I will teach you this term depending on what you remember." He started handing out small packets of paper. "You have an hour to do this quiz, when you are finished bring it to me and wait until everyone else is done. You are not allowed to talk or ask for help, and if I catch you cheating I will have you in detention faster than you can say Quidditch." Harry took his packet and read over a few of the questions.

_What is the Gemino curse?_

_What is the Flagante curse?_

_If the two curses named above are combined together what are the dangers, be descriptive?_

_What counter curse is used against the flagante?_

_Name the three unforgivable curses and their counters. _

The first few questions were easy, but as Harry read over the rest they were more difficult and required longer answers. He knew these though, Hermione had given him some tips over the summer to study.

'No problem.' He'd gotten an O in DADA on his OWLs, so this was alright for him. Thankfully he taught the DA when old Dolores 'Toadface' Umbridge wouldn't. Harry finished his test quickly, but he couldn't answer all of them because some questions where more Hermione's territory.

He looked over seeing Ron struggle with his test, probably because he cheated off Hermione whenever they sat side by side. Thankfully things were going better, if Ron failed he might gain a few brains from his mistakes. Harry took his test to the front and while his uncle looked over it he swore he saw a tiny smile on those thin lips.

"Well Potter it seems your 'O' was deserved after all, though it would've been more deserving if you answered ALL of the questions, sit down."

"Yes sir." Harry sat back down and then Hermione got up turning in her test. Snape nodded at her and she sat back down next to Harry, giving a smile of triumph and motioned to Ron's table where he was still struggling.

Soon enough everyone else turned in their tests, but poor Ron was still having trouble and time was almost up. Harry saw Romilda Vane and her two friends looking at him weirdly, but paid it no mind as Draco passed him a note under the desk.

_Weasley's test isn't even halfway filled, he's done for._

Was Ron really that dumb? Or did he forget about how tough Snape is? Probably a combination of both, since Hermione upfront refused to let him copy her homework anymore or even tutor him since he nearly fell asleep during each session; Harry read over the rest of the message and showed it to Hermione.

_This weekend is Quidditch tryouts and I know you're the captain, but afterwards would you and Granger like to join Pansy, Blaise and I in the Room of Requirement for a little get together? You can bring Longbottom if you want, or even Lovegood to even out the numbers._

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded and quickly wrote on the note passing it back to Draco. Draco gave him thumbs up and then Snape stood up from his chair with all but Ron's test.

"Mr. Weasley are you quite done yet, time is up?" Ron looked up and hesitantly handed him the paper. "Mr. Weasley if I remember correctly you received a passing grade for DADA, yet you give me a half blank paper. Why is that?" he glared at Ron and the redhead shivered.

"I…I forgot some things sir…"

"You forgot, didn't you study over the summer like everyone else? Or did you simply copy Granger's work last year?" Ron looked down. "Hmm, I'll expect better work in the future Mr. Weasley and if I were you I would read your book instead of copying another's work." He placed the papers back on his desk.

'Got you again Ron.' Harry smirked again.

"Now, judging from the rest of these tests I will expect good grades from each of you. For most of the term we will do bookwork during the weeks but on the last days we will test your skills with the wands. You will learn about certain spells and curses this term and at the end of the week we will see how you work with them and their counters if they have one. The same goes for any dark creatures you will learn about this term, understood?" everyone nodded. "For the remainder of class I want each of you to look in your books and choose a dark creature, one which you will write an essay about and I will give you a list of all I expect in that essay next class."

Harry flipped open his book and looked through the contents before something caught his eye, Inferi. The name just stuck into his head, and he circled the name to make sure he wouldn't forget. He checked his wristwatch and noticed that class only had five minutes left, and then he had a free period.

"When you pick your creature bring me a slip of parchment with your name and creature on it and then you may leave but no one can have the same creature, if you do then I will send you back and you will remain here until you pick another." Harry took out a small roll and wrote his creature down. He walked up to the front desk with Hermione and Draco behind him, handed in his scroll, and grabbed his bag to wait on his friends outside.

"Well that was fun." Hermione walked out with him. "What did you pick?"

"Inferi, you?"

"Acromantula, figured it would be fun." Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all came out. "Hey guys, what'd you all pick?"

"Thestral." Pansy.

"Ukranian Ironbelly Dragon." Blaise whispered, dragons weren't necessarily dark creatures but there were dark facts about them.

"I tried for Acromantula, but it was taken so I chose a Boggart." Draco.

"I chose a Chinese Fireball Dragon, one of my favorites." Goyle.

"I ended up choosing a Chimaera, don't know why it just stuck out." They all walked down the corridor but just before they reached the end someone ran down behind them and up to Harry, Romilda Vane.

"Hey Harry, where're you going?"

"Um, I was going to go outside for a bit, free period."

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I heard Honeydukes is having a candy sale."

"Sorry but no, I have plans." She seemed skeptical.

"What plans?" she looked at Hermione.

"Quidditch tryouts, and then afterwards I'm hanging out with some friends. Sorry." A disappointed look crossed her face but she sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." She glared at Draco and his group. "Bye Harry." She winked and ran up to meet her friends.

"You know that girl's crazy for you Potter?" Blaise snickered. "Her and those friends she walks around with are like a little fan club."

"Not interested, I already have one crazy girl after me I don't need anymore." Hermione laughed. "So what's this little gathering about this weekend?"

"It's just something we do each weekend; we either study or just sit and chat for a while. It's a way to get away from teachers and others who bug us." Draco slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You sure it's a good idea for everyone to see us like this? People will talk…"

"Stop worrying Crabbe Potter and I care less about what anyone thinks anymore. Besides we made a truce, he was judged and I was jealous and stupid that's what started everything."

"Oh right." They continued walking on towards the outside gardens, but unknown to all of them not one but two certain redheads were watching them.

_At the Burrow:_

Molly Weasley was absolutely furious, but she had a good way of hiding it from her husband and children. She was angry about what happened at the Order meeting, that woman and Snape making her look bad in front of everyone including her own children.

The nerve of that woman, how dare she insult her like that! How could she just belittle her in front of everyone, she didn't even give her reason to do so. Sure she questioned Severus being a good guardian to Harry but who wouldn't? From what she remembered Severus and Harry didn't get along at all and after this Millie woman shows up they start acting like a family?

That ungrateful bitch, Molly had been a mother to Harry far more than Lily or Millie could have ever been! Sure Lily was dead, but Molly raised seven children far more than she would've had! Millie had no right to do that to her, she just couldn't be a good guardian for Harry.

"Molly are you alright?" Arthur was off for the day, and Molly was in the kitchen scrubbing dishes.

"I'm fine Arthur."

"You're scrubbing awfully hard…"

"I said I'm fine Arthur!" she snapped, but she shouldn't have because Arthur had his 'You're lying' look on. "I'm sorry."

"Are you still angry about what happened at Grimmauld?" she didn't answer. "Molly you know you brought that on yourself, you had no right to judge Severus' wife least of all the Malfoys."

"Don't tell me you agree with Albus? They're death eaters Arthur!"

"But Dumbledore trusts them as spies, and I trust Dumbledore's judgment as does everyone else. They're under watch anyway by him and Camille, I think we can trust them."

"I don't like her Arthur, she's not maternal material."

"And how do you know that? You only met her once."

"You heard what she said, she's letting house elves raise her daughter instead of her! She shouldn't just give her daughter up to some creatures when she can find a suitable sitter."

"Molly she said the elves will watch her when she has classes, then she or Severus takes care of Brianna if not Harry or Hermione if they're busy."

"I don't' like it, something's different about Harry he barely paid Ron or Ginny any attention at the meeting."

"He was under a lot of pressure, he's just getting used to being in a loving home."

"He could've been in our home." Arthur sighed.

"You know why he can't, I love him like a son as well but he's got his blood family looking after him. Especially from what those muggles did to him Millie and Severus are good for him."

"I don't think so." He sighed again.

"Think what you want, but as long as Harry's happy you should be happy for him." Arthur grabbed his wand and went out to feed the animals, leaving Molly in her own thoughts.

'That woman, I know she's not good for Harry. He didn't acknowledge my daughter, he's going to marry her.' No doubt Millie was as dark as her husband, so he couldn't be in a safe home especially with the Malfoys.

She was going to put an end to this somehow, but first she had to make sure Ron and Ginny were doing their jobs correctly. One thing kept blowing Molly back though, those glares Millie had given her at the meeting as if she were looking into her very soul.

Did she know something?

_**I really hope this was worth your wait.**_

_**Did you like the class part? Molly's anger sparks?**_

_**Next chapter skips ahead to the end of the week, Ginny shows up, Romilda shows up, a little surprise for Hermione, a part with Millie included with Severus and Brianna, maybe even something on Voldemort. I'll try and make it a long one, so please be patient with me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Blossoming Love

_**Very glad lots of you love how I'm putting up with Molly in this one, and there will be more to come. I'm starting off with a little intro on Millie and Severus, then I'm going to have some parts for Harry and Hermione come straight after, including a little love interest for everyone's favorite bookworm.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later, DADA classroom:_

"Class dismissed, turn in your homework before you leave." The rest of the week had gone by fast for everyone, especially for Severus and Millie. While they were busy with classes they still found time to spend with each other and their daughter. Whenever Millie had papers to grade Severus would take Brianna during his own class and keep her in a playpen, even if she napped during a pop quiz or test.

Millie had told Severus all about how she loved her classes, all the students behaved and seemed to like her very much. Probably because she was lenient on some parts, and she offered to tutor some who had trouble in Potions. He would scoff at that, he felt she was too soft on the students but she was a woman and women were mostly kind to children no matter how bad they were.

"Professor Snape…" Severus looked up from the pile of papers on his desk at fourth year Dennis Creevey.

"What is it Mr. Creevey, do you have your homework?"

"Um actually…I don't…" Severus glared.

"Did you do it or not?" Creevey nodded. "Then where is it?"

"M-My…my brother's cat tore it up…" he held up some shredded paper.

"Hmph, you could've repaired it easily with your wand. Twenty points from Gryffindor, but leave it here." The Creevey brother set his work down and hurried out of the room.

"You're too hard on them Severus." he looked up to see his wife walk into his classroom. "You know it wasn't his fault."

"Sweetheart do you know how many of these brats give me an animal excuse? They know the consequences therefore they have to suffer."

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't hurt for you to show some mercy." She sat herself on top of his desk.

"Where's Brianna?" she laughed.

"Minerva had a free period, asked if she could babysit so I said yes. Then I finished my grading so I wanted to come see you." She kissed his nose.

"Darling as much as I'd love to be with you right now I have homework to grade, and some essays from the seventh years."

"Do you want some help?"

"No love, I can get it done soon enough. Give me an hour."

"In an hour I'll have more classes, then lunch and then I have to watch Brianna." Severus stared at her.

"So then your only free time is now?" she nodded. "Ugh, very well since I don't have any more classes until after lunch." He pushed away his papers. "So what's going on?"

"Other than the usual, nothing much; I've been watching Harry and Hermione and I'm actually glad to see them getting along so well with the other Slytherins."

"It's thanks to Draco's friendship; they've opened up to each other."

"True, but it seems to be more than friendship in my eyes." He stared at her. "Oh come on Severus don't tell me you haven't seen it too. There's some attraction between those boys and it reminds me of the time we got together."

"You think the boys like each other like that?" she shrugged.

"I can't be sure, but I can tell there's something."

"I don't know about Draco, but I can tell Harry isn't into girls even if he doesn't realize it yet." He had noticed how Harry was with the fans and the Weasley girl following him around, he ignored them every time and he seemed to enjoy Hermione and Draco's company more than anything. "Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe seem to be coming along fine with them."

"I'm glad, Parkinson seems to like Hermione."

"Like as in…?" Millie laughed and shook her head.

"No no not that, as in they're becoming good friends. Besides I think Granger will do well finding a boy for herself."

"If she learns to control her nosiness." Millie giggled.

"Like you did?" he blushed. "You remember how Lily reacted when I told her we were together?" Severus cringed but chuckled.

"She tried to hex me, thought I brainwashed you." Millie walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Took us both forever to convince her otherwise."

"How do you think James would've reacted?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"He'd have had a heart attack to have me as a brother-in-law. Old dungeon bat greasy-haired Snivellus…" he heard Millie sigh.

"Don't call yourself that, you're not that boy anymore." She nuzzled his hair.

"Maybe, but it's hard to forget." She kissed his head.

"You're a far better man now, a loving husband and father and uncle. Brianna loves you as do I and I'm sure Harry's grown to love you too. I know Lily would be happy that we're taking care of Harry now." He rubbed her hands.

"I would think so, I may have been the one to blow our friendship but…" he paused, remembering how Lily had been after she realized Millie and he were in love. She thought he was using her, but he proved he wasn't. "I would've wanted to rekindle it for you, regardless of what Potter or Black would've thought." They both sighed, both of them regretted what happened to Sirius that Severus hadn't realized what went down until it was too late.

"I might not have known Sirius well, but I'm sure with some 'convincing' on my part he would've understood." Severus smirked and kiss her palm. "Doesn't matter what anyone says, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Just as you are for me." He stood up and held her to him. "I'd do anything for you." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"Oh Severus." they shared another kiss. "Think you have enough time to…?" she pointed to his desk.

"Not my desk Millie, that's my sanctuary." He looked over and remembered where Ronald Weasley had sat in the class. "But we can try over there." He pointed at the desk in the front. Millie wiggled her eyebrows and put up a silencing charm. Severus locked the door and chased his wife around the room before he caught her and practically threw her on the desk.

"You ready to teach me a lesson Professor?" she opened her blouse and lifted her skirt.

"I already give you an E for this Mrs. Snape, but let's see if we can move it to an O." he let her unzip his pants and remove his long dark cloak; then he made love to his beautiful wife.

**(decided to skip the lemon scene, sorry.)**

"Hey Harry!" the annoying voice of Ginevra Weasley caught Harry's ears, almost making his eardrums rattle in his head.

"Ginny…" she tried to grab his arm but he managed to wrench it away.

"Oh come on Harry, we can walk together can't we?"

"Not with you latching onto my arm, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me later for a date, I mean I'm free and I don't have any homework so…"

"Ginny I already told you I have plans, besides I'm not interested in dating right now. I'd like to catch up on some school work."

"But you're always busy you have to take a break sometime." She whined like a six year old.

"I've got too much to do, I'm sorry."

"Well are you at least going to let me be on the Quidditch team?"

"If you do well at tryouts, I can't guarantee you a spot." she batted her eyelashes at him and stroked her finger up and down his arm.

"Maybe you can if I repay you, can't I?" he moved away from her.

"That is sick; you think you can make me shag you to get you a spot? If you keep that up you can kiss any spot on the team goodbye. Now I need to go, I'm meeting with some people." Thankfully the tryouts were moved, McGonagall had contacted him that morning.

"But Harry…"

"Good day Ginny." He took off in a hurry before he finally came to a quiet corridor. Ginny and those crazy fans would not leave him alone, it was driving him crazy. He couldn't shake off the weird looks they gave him in class, in the Great Hall, even when he was with Hermione or Draco's group.

"Harry?" Harry turned around to see Hermione coming his way. "I saw you with Ginny and you took off, is everything alright?"

"It could be better, she won't leave me alone; tried to get me to shag her for a spot on the Quidditch team." Hermione's face wrinkled in disgust. "I know she's been sleeping around with Michael Corner, why would I want anything from her?"

"Good point and I do know something about those fans of yours." She sat down on the bench next to him. "I overheard them in the lavatory; they're planning on sneaking you love potions to make you fall in love with them." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Note to self, take nothing from crazed fans." Hermione laughed. "So I saw your owl yesterday, did you write to your parents?"

"Well yes they hope we're doing alright, but that's not all who wrote to me."

"Who else?" Harry stared at her and Hermione pulled out a note.

"Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"Of course, if it's that private then I should." Hermione showed him the envelope, and Harry noticed the address on the front as Fred and George's Joke shop Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. "The twins wrote to you?"

"Not the twins, just Fred. Go on read it." Harry carefully unfolded the letter, and almost dropped it when he read it over.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know this is odd that you're hearing from me only, but…I've been wanting to write to you for a while now._

_I was wondering if, well if you wanted to go out sometime? I know that you have school to worry about and some other things but I've liked you for some time now and I've noticed how beautiful you've become, and how much smarter and mature you are. _

_If you're against a long distance relationship, if you can call it that, then you don't have to worry. George and I run the shop fine and we can just write for a while before we actually date, in fact I was thinking about taking a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend if you want to meet up._

_If you're not interested I'll understand, but I really hope you'll say yes. You're more mature than any other girl I've met._

_Write back as soon as you can, I'll be waiting._

_Fred_

"Wow…I can feel the emotion bouncing off this paper." He handed the letter back to Hermione. "So what do you want to do about it?" she blushed.

"I…I'm not sure, I mean I'm flattered by the fact that he likes me and he thinks I'm mature, but I don't know what to say."

"It's probably because you spent most of your time with Viktor Krum, that and Ron no doubt fancies you so you're not sure who you like more."

"That does make sense, but…I actually think I might like Fred too." Her blush increased. "Maybe it could work, he's funny, he's smart, and he's sweet and caring from what I know about him." Harry smiled.

"If you want, then I support it. I think Fred would be a better choice than Ron either way, he's a good guy and he's like a brother to me. Go for it."

"You think so?" he nodded at her. "Good I'll write back tonight then." She hugged him slightly. "Thanks Harry."

"Anytime Mione, which reminds me are you going to watch the tryouts this afternoon?" she nodded. "Good, I might need your help when it comes to Ron and Ginny."

"Help as in you want me to cheat?" he shook his head.

"It's them I think may cheat, Ginny's been sneaking off the grounds to practice on the field late at night. I don't know how or why she hasn't been caught yet."

"Ron probably, he's her lookout most likely."

"Nah, he's been in bed the last few nights. She must have someone else who's good at charms to keep her shielded." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least we're in this together. Have you talked to…to you know…?" Harry shook his head.

"She's been too busy, as has he. I was going to see them tonight."

"Do you have permission?"

"Duh of course I do, why wouldn't I? By the way has Ron tried anything with you?" she shook her head.

"He's been busy trying to do his homework on his own, he even tried to get Seamus or Dean to help him but they said no." Harry laughed, Ron wasn't as smart as he thought after all. He'd be lucky if he made it on the team.

"Harry!" Harry cringed as he heard his name called. He turned to see Romilda and her group of girls coming his way. "We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us?" she stood directly in front of him.

"Sorry no, I have plans."

"Oh well…here then." She tried to hand him a box of candy, chocolates. "My mum sent these, but I don't like them much."

"No thanks, give them to Ron if you want he's a pig when it comes to candy." She looked at him shocked. "Sorry, but I'm not hungry nor do I want anything from any of you girls." Harry stood up pulling Hermione along with him. "We've got to meet someone, goodbye."

"But wait…" another girl cried out. "Won't you at least give us a chance?" Harry stared at her.

"Look I appreciate the fandom you girls have for me, but it's not something I'm interested in." without another word he yanked Hermione down the hall until they came to the Room of Requirement door. Harry opened it and looked to see a large room decorated in green, silver, gold, and red, with brown and black furniture and a fireplace.

"There you are." Pansy came out from a door that was likely a bathroom. "Blaise and Draco will be here later, are you two coming alone?"

"Pretty much, got paraded by those crazed fan girls of his." Hermione pointed at Harry and Pansy laughed. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Nothing really, finished all my homework beforehand. Draco and Blaise might need help though, they are good in classes but they like it when people check their work." She looked at Harry. "Shouldn't you be at the tryouts?" Harry shook his head.

"Turns out they've been moved to next week, McGonagall wanted the weather to be clear and there's talk of rain this afternoon."

"But you've played in rain before."

"I know, but she wants everyone 'safe' during tryouts." All three of them laughed and then the door opened.

"Oh good you're here." Draco dropped his bag on the sofa and flopped down in the armchair. "Just barely got away from that bimbo." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Bimbo?"

"That Weasley girl, she cornered us in the corridor demanding to know what we had done to you. Said you were ignoring her and blamed it on us." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about her, she's getting relentless." Hermione sighed. "Ron's not much better, he's been so busy with his school work I doubt he'll even make the Quidditch tryouts." All of them laughed. "Have you heard from your parents Draco?"

"Yeah, got a letter this morning; they're doing fine. Father's still recovering from Azkaban but Mother's with him."

"It must be hard, being stuck in one place like they are." Pansy sat down. "Where did they go anyway?"

"You know where Pansy, remember?" he glanced at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh right."

"They know?" Harry stared at Draco who nodded.

"You can trust them, they're in this with us."

"Ok, but no one else knows right?" they all nodded. "Good, can't have word of this spreading around the school."

"Well you don't have to worry about us, we won't say a word." Blaise pulled out his Charms book and some paper and a quill. "I got homework so if you're gonna talk take it over there please." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which Harry, come over here for a minute." Draco motioned him to follow him to the other side of the room. "I didn't want to say this in front of Granger, but Weasley has been stalking us."

"Which Weasley?"

"Both of them I think, they seem to be hell bent on you two being brainwashed or something. I think they're mother's behind it."

"Might be, she was quiet after Millie got to her." He hated Molly more than ever now, talking to his aunt and uncle like they were criminals. She had no rights to try and pretend everything was alright, especially after the way she treated Draco.

"Weasel's been stalking Granger too, whenever she goes off to you or us he gives her awful looks. You'd better warn her to keep an eye out, and there's that McLaggen boy."

"Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yeah that's the one, he's out for her as well. I overheard him talking to some of his friends saying how…well basically he wants to shag her." Harry felt his stomach lurch. "Keep an eye on her, I can take care of myself when it comes to the Weasleys."

"Yeah I know, but Draco…" silver eyes met green ones and Harry immediately forgot what he wanted to say. He kept staring into two silver pools, seeing them shine in the light and he felt his face grow hot.

"You're blushing, are you hot?" Harry shook out of his thoughts.

"A little, must be this room." He fanned himself and saw Draco smile.

"Go sit down and I'll cast a cooling charm, go on." Harry didn't wait to be told twice. He couldn't believe what happened, he just blushed in front of Draco and froze. He felt weird around Draco lately, not bad, but he wasn't sure if it was good either.

What he didn't know though, was that the same Draco he was thinking about was smiling sweetly at him with a look of pure happiness in his eyes.

_**Hope you liked it, I worked long and hard to finish it. **_

_**Next chapter will put more on Harry and Hermione's growing loves, a small bit where Hermione writes back to Fred and it goes to his point, then a part where Harry starts to realize how he feels for Draco after getting a letter from Molly Weasley.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Letters

_**Really glad lots of you liked how Hermione and Fred are going to get together and Harry is slowly coming to terms with how he may feel.**_

_**Now this chapter is slightly shorter than the last but I still hope it satisfies most of you. First part is where Hermione writes back to Fred but it's going to the twins' part when Fred receives the letter. Then it's going to go to a part where Molly writes to Harry and he makes up his mind.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 1:14 p.m.:_

"Fred you've been walking back and forth up here all day, she's going to write back you just gotta wait on it." Fred had sent the letter the day before and he'd been waiting for a reply ever since.

"I know George but I'm so…"

"Nervous I know, just gotta wait bro." George patted his back and was about to walk downstairs until a loud pecking came at the window. "Hey that's Wicker." He went and opened the window, taking the letter from the bird's beak but had it snatched out of his hand. "Ow! Paper cut."

"Sorry George." Fred saw the letter was in fact from Hermione, and so he practically ripped it out of the envelope before reading over the contents.

_Dear Fred,_

_To be perfectly honest I was speechless when I read the letter you sent me. I just, well I didn't know what to think from what I recall you and I barely ever make eye contact. _

_I'm very flattered that you like me, and that you think I'm mature and pretty. I have to say you're quite handsome yourself, but I don't want to rush into anything. After what happened with Viktor Krum and the little downfall between Ron and Harry I don't want to move too fast._

_I'm not saying no, I'm saying yes but we should start off slowly. I will gladly meet up with you next weekend in Hogsmeade, and if it's not too much trouble Harry might come with me. I look forward to next weekend._

_Hermione_

"George! She said yes! She said yes!" Fred was practically dancing on the stairs and George just laughed when his twin almost tripped going up the stairs. "I gotta write back, I'll be down in a few minutes!"

"Good luck Fred." Fred ran up into the study and grabbed a paper and quill and immediately started writing down a reply.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for accepting my invitation, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at eleven. Yes it'll be great to see Harry too if he comes, and if he brings Malfoy that's fine too._

_See you then._

_Fred _

He walked back down and attached the letter to Wicker's leg before giving him a treat and opening the window to let him fly off. He was really looking forward to next week now, whether it was a date or not he completely agreed that they would start off slow, Hermione was sixteen yes, but she was still young and smart.

_Hogwarts, Great Hall:_

"Hey Harry! Come over here!" Hermione called Harry over to the table where she, Luna, and Neville were all sitting at a table with Draco and his group.

"Coming." He made his way over but stopped as someone grabbed his arm; turning around he saw it was Ginny, again.

"Oh Harry why don't you come sit with me for lunch, you have to sit with them." She hissed on the last word, and Harry moved his arm away.

"They are my friends." He pronounced 'they' loudly. Ginny's eyes widened but as Harry walked over to the table she followed him.

"But they're Slytherins…and Hermione and Neville they…"

"Are also my friends unless you've forgotten, and it looks like there's only one seat left so you can't join me. Now go away." He sat down between Draco and Hermione.

"Harry don't be ridiculous, Ron and I saved you a seat."

"Sorry but I'd much rather be with my friends right now, and that doesn't include you or Ron." Ginny's eyes widened again, in horror.

"What do you mean, we are your friends?"

"Really because I seem to recall you and Ron both against me making friends with Slytherins, why because you think they're all bad?"

"Of course they are, they're slimy snakes!" Ron came up beside Ginny. "Have you forgotten what they've done to us Harry?"

"Other than minor cracks and pranks not much, and if you're referring to what happened in second year Draco had nothing to do with that and his dad didn't know what the book was. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to have my lunch now." He went to turn but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Harry stop this nonsense already." Ginny glared at him and then Hermione. "Hermione you too, you don't have to pretend to like them anymore."

"We aren't pretending Ginny, now leave us alone." Hermione stood up.

"C'mon Mione you're not serious."

"As I told you at Grimmauld Ronald I am serious, they've been nice and I'm willing to let it happen."

"But c'mon, what if one of them fancies you?" she let out a smirk and even made Harry smirk.

"As flattering as that would be, I'm already seeing someone." Ron's eyes widened.

"You're joking."

"I'm not, and I'm meeting with them next weekend in Hogsmeade so unless you both have a reason to actually bother us then go away." She sat back down with her legs and arms crossed.

"You ungrateful bimbo!" Ginny shouted.

"What's going on over here?" Harry was relieved to see his uncle come their way. "Is there a problem Mr. and Ms. Weasley?"

"N-No professor." Ginny let go of Harry's shoulder. "Come on Ron." she pulled her brother away from the group and Harry shot his uncle a thankful look before the man nodded and left. He sat down next to Draco and the plate in front of him was filled with food in no time.

"Oh man after that I think I worked up an appetite." He dug in and the others just laughed. "What?"

"You hardly ever eat like that, I mean yes you get enough but you hardly ever get seconds." Hermione giggled.

"Hah ha, so what? I'm not some girl trying to keep her figure by starving myself." He continued to eat.

"So have you finished your homework for DADA, Charms, Potions, and Ancient Runes?" Pansy sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Almost, still have to finish those essays." Harry munched on some meat. "Only the conclusions left." Hermione patted his shoulder.

"Do you want me to proofread?"

"Nah, I'm not a great writer but I think I met the criteria." He sipped some drink and then heard a loud screech fly over the Great Hall. He looked up and saw a black owl, which he recognized as the Weasleys new owl Morocco, fly to their table and drop a letter in front of him before flying off again.

"Who's that from?" Draco looked at the letter.

"Mrs. Weasley." Oh now what did she want? Harry looked over at the teacher's table glancing at his aunt and uncle before opening the letter carefully.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written, things have been backed up here at the Burrow. I wanted to say I'm sorry if your aunt and I got off on the wrong foot, I was just concerned about you._

_But Harry dear, are you certain that you'll be safe with Severus and Camille? I know Camille is your blood aunt but she's married to a death eater, not to mention they're sheltering the Malfoys. Please understand I just want the best for you, you are like my own son after all._

_Harry please you're still a child, I'm just worried. Camille is not like your mother at all, she's darker even Albus said so, and even though I trust Albus I don't believe it was right of him to put you in her care. She has a daughter too, but do you know if she really cares for her? You don't know her Harry, she could be just as bad as Severus once was._

_Dear I think you should talk to Albus about staying with us for now, I know your protection is vital but we can manage. You know we love you, Camille is your mother's sister but she's not like her. What if she abuses you like those muggles did? Is Severus really getting along with you or is he pretending because of her?_

_Ginny and Ron are worried about you too, they say you're ignoring them but why Harry? They're your friends aren't they? Is Malfoy forbidding you from being with them? I told you they were no good._

_You stay away from those Slytherins Harry, they're not good people to associate with. I will try and talk to Albus into letting you stay with us, you'll be much better off than in a home full of death eaters._

_Love,_

_Molly_

Harry felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, but they weren't sad tears they were angry tears. How dare that woman accuse his aunt of being a traitor, and a bad mother! She had no right and Ron and Ginny, how dare they try and tell him what he needed!

"Harry, what did she say?" Hermione took the letter and glared as she read it. "Look Draco." She handed it to the blonde who snarled.

"That old bitch." He crushed the paper in his hands.

"I'm telling the twins about this, they'll want to know." Hermione looked at Harry who just nodded. "She had no right to say those things."

"No, I'm sorry guys I need to be alone." Before any of them could say anything he grabbed his bag and took off towards the room of requirement. He didn't even notice he was being followed until he went to slam the door and it was caught by Draco. "I said I needed to be alone."

"I know but you look like you need to talk." Harry just let him in and Draco locked the door. "I know you're upset, but she's mental. Madame Snape isn't a bad mother, yes she's probably the dark twin but she's a good person right?" Harry wiped his eyes and nodded.

"How can she say those things? I know she's been using me but where does she get off telling me she thinks she knows what's best for me?"

"She's trying to make you into the ideal son she wants, and she's using her own kids to get your family's money." Harry sat down on a couch and sniffled, trying not to get even more upset. "I gave the letter back to Hermione; she's going to give it to Camille." Harry's eyes widened.

"If she sees that letter Molly's doomed." Draco smirked.

"Nothing more than she deserves."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want her to go as far to killing her. Not yet anyway." Harry leaned back. "I can't take it anymore, that woman needs to leave me alone."

"You'd think she'd learn to shut up after what happened at Grimmauld, Camille looked ready to murder." Both of them laughed. "Look Harry, she can't tell you what to do if anything you can just make sure you make your own decisions."

"That's what I've been doing."

"I know, but you could always find another person to be with. The Weaslette obviously wants you along with those crazed fans. Perhaps if you found someone else you could get them off your back."

"It's not that simple, I can't just find someone right off the bat. If I dated anyone I'd want it to be someone I know." Draco smiled at him.

"It could be, could be closer than you think." He didn't notice Draco leaning in, but gasped as he felt cool lips touch his temple. Harry froze for a minute, and then touched the spot where Draco's lips had touched. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He blurted out, rather fast and bluntly. "I mean, it wasn't bad it just surprised me." Draco sighed but smiled.

"Harry, I don't know exactly how to put this but…I think that, I think I like you. I mean more than a friend, I want to…I want to…"

"Date me?" Harry smiled as a small blush crossed Draco's face. "Go on then, ask me." Silver eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah go on, ask me." Harry watched as Draco gathered up the courage to speak the words.

"Harry, would you go out with me?" Harry smiled again, and then nodded.

"I would like that, but we start slow alright? And we may have to keep this secret, don't want anyone finding out just yet." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Great, and I completely agree with you. Now Hermione is meeting her 'date' in Hogsmeade next weekend, and that's only…five days away. Would you be up to make it a 'double date' of sorts?"

"Sure, love to." Harry laughed and while Draco stood up he pulled Harry into a hug.

"I don't want to rush either, I don't want to scare you." Harry pulled back.

"You don't, you never have. If anything I've been feeling different around you, almost like we're…like we'd make a good couple."

"Yeah, me too. Now, shall we go see your aunt? I think she's got a free period."

"Yeah, but we'd better brace for impact because once she sees that letter she's going to have Molly Weasley's head on a platter." Both boys laughed, but just as they were about to leave the whole room shook violently and a loud scream echoed through the thick walls.

"WEASLEEEEEEYY!"

_**Sorry about the wait, been absolutely swamped with college starting back up and working more hours.**_

_**Next chapter will have the part where either Millie sends a howler to Molly Weasley or she demands that Albus bring Molly and Arthur over to talk and nearly rips the woman to pieces. Of course Severus will be there, and then I'll bring in a part where Ginny and Ron plot to make Harry their cash cow again.**_

_**It'll be shorter, but not too shore I promise.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Raving Redheads

_**So sorry I had to leave a cliffy in the last chapter, but hopefully this one will make up for it.**_

_**This one picks up from the last, where a little message for Molly goes through to the Burrow and the twins to let them know what's going on.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Oh man was that…?" Draco nodded at Harry. "We'd better move." They walked out of the R.O.R. and saw Millie with Severus following after her.

"Harry, Draco come with me." she growled as they walked past and the boys followed, also noticing the letter in her left hand.

"She's raving mad." Harry whispered.

"Don't blame her, just wait until the fireworks start." They followed the two to the gargoyle guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wand." The gargoyle stepped aside and the staircase appeared. They stepped on and made their way up, and instead of knocking on the door Millie barged in straight to the old man's desk.

"Camille, Severus, Harry, Draco would you care to explain why you've barged into my office like this?" Severus held onto Millie's shoulders.

"Forgive me headmaster I tried to stop her." He moved her back a few centimeters.

"Quite alright, now what's this about?" Millie held out the letter and he took it. The blue eyes darted over the letter carefully and then the old man sighed whilst shaking his head. "Oh Molly…"

"That woman is a menace to Harry, she has no right calling me a traitor nor does she have the right to judge how I take care of my daughter and Harry." Millie snarled the words.

"Whoa now love." Severus kept his hold on her. "Easy."

"I see your concern, I will be writing to Molly tonight."

"No." Millie spoke up. "Let me do it, she deserves to be sent a howler after this mess." Dumbledore stared at her.

"As tempting as that is Camille I can't allow it."

"Why not, you can see she deserves it?" she looked at Harry.

"I think you should let her sir, Molly was really out of line I doubt even Arthur knows about it." Draco nodded in agreement. "It's only fair and if she comes here then you can deal with her."

"That may be Harry, but it would also cause some controversy in the Order."

"Well the Order isn't around right now so I'm asking you Albus to please let me send her a howler." Millie's voice was strained, but just as Harry was about to speak again she covered her mouth with her hands and ran towards a trashcan.

"Aunt Mill…?" she threw up in the basket, and Severus ran to her side.

"Millie!" she wiped her mouth and looked up.

"I'm fine." She stood up. "I'm sending a howler Albus, if I don't I'm going to end up regretting a certain 'accident'." Dumbledore just smiled.

"Very well, do it if you must but if she comes here you and I BOTH will deal with her understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now run along I have a lot of things I need to go over." The four left the office rather fast, but when they reached the end of the staircase Millie made all three men follow her into an empty classroom.

"The nerve of that woman, how dare she write those things." She crossed her arms.

"Millie please calm down, don't overstress yourself." She about gagged again, but stopped herself and Harry noticed that she seemed a bit pale.

"I'm fine Severus, but you're right." She took in a few breaths before looking at the boys. "How are you Harry?"

"Fine, considering everything."

"Ron and Ginny giving you trouble?" He shrugged.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it trouble, more like annoyance." Draco sniggered. "Give Molly hell for me, and if she does come then please call me I don't want to miss any action."

"Don't get cocky Harry; you never know what can happen." Harry nodded. "Go on now, you two have studying I'm sure." They left quietly and then Draco pulled Harry into a nearby hallway to kiss his cheek, then give him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Harry felt a blush coming but willed it away.

"Just for your hard side, you're cute when you care." Draco winked. "Think the two Weasleys are going to hear of this soon?" Harry let out a smirk.

"Oh yes…very soon." Both boys walked back down to the Great Hall, met up with Hermione and decided to go outside in the cool fall air not knowing that a new storm was about to roll in.

_The Burrow:_

It had been only a day since Molly had sent the letter to Harry, and she had been hoping he would write back immediately but so far he hadn't. Perhaps he was just busy with his classes, he would do well to improve his grades so he could get a job to support her sweet Ginny.

"Molly have you seen my coat, I'm going to be out late again tonight." Arthur had been taking extra raids at work, even with the war brewing he still managed to put food on the table for the family.

"It's on the rack dear." Molly was busy cleaning the kitchen from a little mess, she may have worked hard to care for her children but once Ginny and Harry married they could finally move out of this hellhole poverty life. She married Arthur because she loved him at the time, but after the first two boys came along the money got tighter and tighter. They had seven children, and all of them went off but none were married yet and even though Bill was engaged she still though Fleur was not good enough for her son.

"Alright well I'm leaving in a few minutes so…" before he could finish a large brown and white owl flew to the open window and dropped a red letter in front of Molly. "Molly is that a…?" it was a howler, and it was from Camille Snape.

"It's…"

"You'd better open it before it explodes." Molly carefully lifted the letter into her hands and slowly opened the top.

"MOLLY WEASLEY YOU UNCANNY HAG! HOW DARE YOU SEND HARRY A LETTER AND INSULT ME, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY SISTER AND TRY TO COMPARE ME TO HER! YOU HAVE ABOSULETELY NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME OR MY HUSBAND! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT LILY OR JUDGE MY PARENTING SKILLS, AND YOU DARE CALL ME DARK? IF YOU WANT DARK I'LL SHOW YOU DARK THE NEXT TIME HARRY RECEIVES ANOTHER LETTER FROM YOU! KEEP AWAY FROM HARRY OR I WILL RIP YOU APART MYSELF!" the howler ripped itself up and Molly's face was as red as a tomato, darker than her hair.

"Molly…what did you do?" Arthur approached her slowly. Molly's face was red with rage, that woman had read her letter to Harry. She read it and sent a howler to yell at her in front of Arthur.

"That little…"

"Molly what did you do?" Molly turned to Arthur.

"I just sent Harry a letter saying how worried I was about him living in a home full of death eaters, I was worried and I said I would talk to Albus about letting him stay with us." Arthur's eyes widened and he slapped his own forehead.

"Molly what is wrong with you? Don't you know how protective Camille is of Harry, and based on what that howler said you're not telling me the whole truth? Did you insult her and Lily? Did you insult her and Severus?"

"Of course not…"

"Don't lie to me, did you insult them in a letter you sent to Harry?" Molly saw that hard stare, she couldn't lie to Arthur.

"Yes, but only because I'm worried about Harry." Arthur huffed and sighed.

"No wonder she sent that, I'm warning you Molly you had better watch yourself because if Camille comes after you then I won't be able to stop her. Don't forget who she's married to Molly, Severus is an ex-death eater and as of months ago so are the Malfoys. Leave them alone."

"Arthur I just…" he grabbed her arm, not roughly but not gently either.

"Leave. Them. Alone. Now I have to go to work, don't do anything you might regret later." Arthur grabbed his hat and scarf before leaving out the door. Molly shook her head, that woman was not going to get away with this and she would make sure that Harry would come to live with them.

'I will not stand for this, I'm going to see Albus.' Molly went into the living room and took out a handful of floo powder. "Albus!" she called him, but received no answer. "Albus!" his head appeared.

"Molly, what can I do for you?"

"I need to see you, immediately."

"Is it urgent I'm quite busy?"

"It is, it's about Camille Snape." She saw him frown.

"Very well, step forward." Molly stepped through and went straight to the front of the old man's desk. "What is it?"

"That vile woman sent me a howler Albus! I sent Harry a letter showing my concerns for him living in a home full of death eaters and she yelled bloody murder at me! I will not stand for this!"

"Molly please calm down, I know about the letter and I did read it as well."

"You did, then you understand." He glared slightly.

"Molly Camille and Severus are people I trust for Harry, he needs them and they love him. Neither of them would dare lay a hand on him and I think you are aware of that. I am most disappointed in you Molly, disrespecting Lily like that and comparing Camille to her."

"Albus she is married to a death eater! How can you be sure that she's even a good guardian for Harry?"

"She is a good one Molly I know of it, she spent all those years watching over him while he was at the Dursleys. She is a good mother to Brianna as well."

"I don't' trust her Albus, she insulted me called me a hag!"

"Because you called her a bad mother, Molly if I were you I would not push Camille's anger. And I don't want to get anymore word of you writing to Harry concerning his life, he is sixteen and well capable of making his own decisions."

"He's been ignoring my Ronald and Ginny!"

"Well I cannot be certain of the events that would lead to that, but from what I hear he has good reason to do so." Molly could not believe what she was hearing, she expected Dumbledore to agree with her and make Camille apologize, not side with the woman.

"I demand an apology!"

"Well you won't get one." Both of them turned to see Severus at the door. "Molly if you insult my wife again you will regret it."

"Severus I was only…"

"Save it, you know I don't tolerate excuses. Keep away from Mr. Potter or you will not like the results."

"She has to apologize after what she said to me!"

"Well sadly that won't happen anytime soon, my wife is currently ill at the moment and is seeing Poppy."

"What can I do for you Severus?"

"I just wanted to let you know headmaster that Minerva wants you to see her later tonight, says it's important concerning the Dark Lord."

"Thank you then, I'll see to it. Molly if you have nothing more to say then I will have to ask you to leave."

"Albus you can't be serious." Her eyes widened like saucers.

"I am, now please go I have some more work to do." Molly huffed and left through the floo. She practically screamed as she entered the Burrow's living room, that had not gone the way she'd hoped. Camille was going to ruin her chances of getting her hands on the Potter fortune, Harry Potter was meant to marry Ginny and he was going to support the rest of the family; but as long as Camille and Severus had him it wasn't going to go as planned.

'That ungrateful boy has the nerve to stand against me after all I've done for him? He will pay for this, and so will that death eater whore!'

_**So what did you think of the howler? Molly's little tantrum? Things are getting heated up from here on, so I hope you're ready for a little more drama coming from Ron and Ginny.**_

_**Next chapter reveals more on Draco and Harry's relationship, along with their trip to Hogsmeade with Hermione to meet with Fred. Also more on Millie's condition.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Good Day & Bad Day

_**Well most of you obviously pegged Millie's condition, and so it will come out here in the chapter. **_

_**Here comes the big trip to Hogsmeade, but first a little something to tick Harry off.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gryffindor boy's dorm:_

Harry woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. He wasn't sure how but all last night he had slept like a log, and this time there were no nightmares to trouble him. He put on his glasses, then rolled out of bed seeing that almost everyone but Ron had left for breakfast which was in ten minutes.

'Best get ready.' He grabbed his clothes and shoes, combed out his messy hair, and then made his way downstairs to see none other than Ginny waiting in front of the portrait hole.

"Morning Harry." She smiled at him.

"Ginny." He glared slightly and tried to move past her but she stopped him.

"Want to join me for breakfast?"

"No thanks, now move." He tried again but she still didn't let him. "Ginny let me pass."

"Harry this has to stop, you've been ignoring Ron and I for days."

"Maybe because you've been questioning everything I do. That and I know you've been telling your mum lies."

"What lies?" of course she would deny it.

"Saying I'm being forced to stay away from you and Ron, when it isn't true. Malfoy and his friends are now my and Hermione' s friends and there is nothing you can do about it." She glared darkly.

"How can you trust them after all they've done?"

"They were stupid and they admitted it, that and they apologized. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some breakfast with MY friends." He shoved her slightly before she grabbed his arm.

"Harry you will have breakfast with me and Ron."

"No I won't."

"Then what about Neville, or Seamus and Dean? Are you going to desert them too?" Harry let out a small laugh.

"They're fine with us being friends, in fact they're joining us this morning." Her eyes widened. "Now let go of my arm or I'll report you to McGonagall." Ginny reluctantly let go, and just before Harry stepped through the hole he looked back at her. "Oh and if you're still on the idea of us getting together, it won't happen. Not in a million years, ever." Her eyes widened again just as he left down the moving staircase.

'Merlin that felt good.' He felt a huge weight off his shoulders, and as he went towards the entrance of the Great Hall he saw Seamus and Dean entering as well. "Hey guys!"

"Harry mate there you are!" they walked in with him and sat at the Slytherin table with Hermione, Luna, and Neville already there.

"About time you showed up we were beginning to worry." He sat between Hermione and Neville.

"Sorry guys, ran into a little problem." He directed his eyes to the door where Ginny entered.

"She's still at it?" Dean asked and Harry nodded. "Glad I decided not to date her, she's attractive but she's crazy."

"And has been around with Michael Corner." Seamus snickered. "Heard those two in the broom closet yesterday, about lost my lunch."

"And I just lost my appetite." Pansy pushed her plate away.

"Oh sorry." Seamus gasped covering his mouth.

"It's fine, I'll regain it later." Pansy turned to Harry. "So are you going to Hogsmeade later?"

"Yeah, Draco, Hermione and I are going to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with someone." Pansy let one eyebrow rise up.

"Meeting someone?" she turned to Hermione. "Getting lucky there Hermione?" Hermione blushed.

"You could say that."

"She is." Draco and Harry said.

"We're going to Honeydukes, heard they have some new candies out." Crabbe. "I mean Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and I."

"I'm going to check out some of the shops, might even stop at Zonko's." Neville.

"Me too, I've always been curious about that shop." Luna took a bite of toast. "Look who just walked in." everyone turned to see Ron rushing to the Gryffindor table.

"Looks a mess doesn't he?" Draco whispered.

"Oh yeah, c'mon let's finish up I'm dying to get going."

"Harry we don't have to meet until eleven."

"I know but I want to see…someone else before we go." He whispered that part.

"Oh ok, but make sure you take Draco with you." She leaned in. "He knows the password to their quarters." Harry felt guilty the others didn't know about his and Millie's relationship, but it was safer to keep it hidden for now.

"Well I'm full, Harry?" Draco spoke and Harry just wolfed down his food. "Slow down or you'll choke."

"Sorry." He finished quickly but calmly, and then followed Draco up to the Slytherin corridors. "Why weren't they at breakfast?"

"I don't know, but it could be because Madame Snape is still ill."

"Where's Brianna?"

"With them I suppose." They walked down some stairs and Harry felt a slight dampness in the air. When he looked up he noticed how greenish the ceilings looked. "It's under the lake, us snakes love the scenery." Harry grinned, and then they came to a tapestry with the Slytherin crest embroidered on the front. "Basilisk venom." The tapestry moved slightly and then rolled up to reveal a door.

"How did that happen?"

"Tapestry's enchanted, like with portraits it needs a password but it's far stronger." Draco knocked on the door, and then a small door near the top opened to reveal Professor Snape's face. "May we come in?"

"Hello uncle." Harry whispered.

"Alright boys come on in." the lock unlatched and the door opened slowly. Harry stepped in behind Draco and admired how huge the room was.

"You missed breakfast."

"No Draco, we had it brought here. Millie is still ill." Harry stared at him.

"It's nothing serious is it?" Severus smiled.

"Not at all." He walked closer. "She's pregnant." Harry's eyes widened, and then his mouth broke into a smile. He wrapped his arms around his uncle and laughed.

"That's great, that's wonderful!" Severus patted his back.

"Happy you think so, but keep your voice down she's still asleep."

"Oh sorry." Harry made a shushing sound. "How long?"

"Almost six weeks, came as quite a surprise for us. She hadn't shown any symptoms until recently."

"Brianna?"

"She's awake, over there." He pointed to the playpen in the corner of the room. Brianna was chewing on her teething ring and when she saw Harry she stood up.

"Hawwy!" everyone's eyes widened. "Hawwy!" she held up her arms.

"Looks like she learned a new word." Harry walked over to her and lifted her up. Her little arms wound around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. "Hey Bri, did you miss me?" she nodded and giggled.

"She has, are you two going out later?"

"In a few hours, what about you?" Severus shook his head.

"I'm going to stay with Millie, she's still having it bad with morning sickness. She'll be fine though with the potions."

"Good, we'll be going to Hogsmeade later. Do you need anything?" Harry smiled, Draco was in a very good mood today.

"No, but thank you." Severus took Brianna from Harry's arms. "Now I need to see my wife, you two had better be going before someone gets suspicious."

"Well we don't have to leave for a bit, why don't you let us babysit for the next two hours? You look like you could use a break." The potions master sighed but nodded, and passed Brianna back to Harry.

"Take her bag and stroller, she needs to get out." Draco grabbed said items and followed Harry out of the room. Harry set Brianna in the stroller, handed her the teething ring, and let Draco roll her around.

"A baby? I'll bet she's happy."

"Likely so Harry, all the teachers will want to throw her a baby shower." Draco laughed.

"No doubt, but let's just hope she's well by next week."

"She should be, the woman's tough as nails." They walked down the hall seeing other students going around leaving the castle, but some stared as they passed with Brianna in the stroller.

"She's so cute." Some girls giggled.

"Isn't that Professor Snape's kid?"

"She's adorable."

"Feel bad she has Snape for a dad." That made both boys stop, and they turned seeing the culprit as a fourth year Hufflepuff boy.

"You have a problem there kid?" Draco approached him.

"What? I just said I feel bad she has Snape as a dad, he's not a kid person."

"Just because he doesn't like punks like you doesn't mean he hates his own daughter."

"Better listen to Malfoy, Snape's a good dad." Harry walked over, while Brianna was still preoccupied with her ring.

"How would you know Potter? And why are you associating with a snake?" he glared at Draco.

"Because I've seen how he is with her, he's good to her. I'm with Draco here because we've settled our differences, and you shouldn't judge people before you know them." The boy's eyes widened.

"Why would I care? Slytherins are all bad."

"You only think that because of what you hear, not what you see." Draco scowled.

"I see a sleazy serpent kissing up to his house head by walking his brat." He looked at Brianna, who was still oblivious. "Don't even know what Madame Snape sees in him, let alone give birth to his spawn." Harry felt a nerve snap and yanked out his wand pointing it at the boy's throat.

"Watch your mouth, or you will regret those words." The boy just smirked.

"You shouldn't leave her alone you know." His eyes moved in one direction and Harry turned in time to see another boy knock over the stroller. Brianna hit her head against the floor and started screaming.

"BRIANNA!" Draco ran to her and lifted her out of the stroller.

"You bastards!" Harry shot out two stinging jinxes and hit both boys in the face.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall came around the corner and her eyes widened as she saw Brianna crying. "What happened?"

"These two idiots were badmouthing Professor Snape, Harry and I tried to talk them down and this one…" Draco pointed at the other. "Knocked over the stroller on purpose."

"It's a lie! I didn't mean it!"

"You liar you set them up." A Ravenclaw girl pointed at them.

"Yeah they did it on purpose!" some first years showed up. "Hurting a baby like that you're monsters!"

"They're all lying!" both boys protested but McGonagall didn't believe them.

"You two, fifty points each from Hufflepuff and I will speak to the Snapes to determine your punishments. Get into my office we will be speaking to the headmaster and your parents." Both boys protested but with one glare from her they ran off. "Take her to Poppy Potter, Malfoy. I'll let Professor Snape know what went on here."

"Thank you professor." Brianna was still crying but more sniffling now. Draco carried her with Harry following behind to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy what on earth happened?" she saw little Brianna. "What's wrong?"

"An idiot knocked over her stroller on purpose, made her hit her head just there." Draco pointed to the spot.

"Oh, sit down I'll get some potions. Have you told her parents?"

"McGonagall's getting them now." Poppy went to a cabinet and pulled out two small vials.

"Here we are, get her to drink these; one for the pain and the other to make any swelling go down." Harry took one and held it to Brianna's lips, she stared at it for a moment and then gulped it down.

"There you go, good girl." She drank the second one just before her daddy came in.

"Oh Brianna." He took her from Draco. "It's ok Daddy's here." She clung to him. "What happened?" he scowled at them.

"We were walking with her in the hall when this boy badmouthed you. I told him to keep his opinions to himself and he just laughed, then he called Draco names and I warned him to stop but then he got worse and I stepped away from just a second before his friend knocked over the stroller." Severus glared.

"Who were they?"

"Two fourth year Hufflepuffs, McGonagall's got them in her office." Draco answered. "We're so sorry sir we didn't mean for this to happen." Severus shook his head.

"It's not your faults, just be more careful. My wife's asleep still and I guarantee once she wakes up she's not going to like this."

"That's why McGonagall said she's letting you and her decide their punishments." Harry smirked. "I'm just glad she wasn't badly hurt, just a bump on the head."

"Maybe, but I'll see to it those kids suffer."

"You're not going to expel them are you? I mean I know they deserve it but I can think of better punishments."

"I wasn't planning on it." He had that look where he was formulating a plan, and no doubt it would be a good one. "It's almost eleven, you two go on."

"Ok, again we're really sorry sir." Severus waved his free hand at them.

"Get going before your friends take off without you." They left quickly heading down to the path leading into Hogsmeade. Hermione, Neville, and Luna were there waiting for them.

"We heard what happened, is Brianna ok?" Hermione.

"Yeah, she's with her dad. Those idiots are going to get it once Madame wakes up." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get going, can't be late." They walked down the path straight into the village, and while Neville and Luna went off into Zonko's, Harry, Draco, and Hermione went into the Three Broomsticks seeing Fred Weasley at a table by himself.

"Hey Fred!" he waved at them when they approached the table. Fred got up and opened a chair for Hermione.

"Your seat milady?" she sat down with a giggle.

"Aren't you a sweet gentleman?" he sat beside her.

"How are you boys, drinks are on me."

"Oh Fred that's not necessary." Fred just called Rosmerta and ordered Butterbeers for everyone. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh but I wanted to, now tell me how's school? Still boring?" Harry laughed.

"Just a bit, but better."

"Ginny and Ron?" Draco and Harry both groaned.

"Worse than usual, but better." They joined hands and Fred's eyes widened.

"You two, you're…?" he pointed between them both, and they nodded. "Oh wow."

"You're not mad are you?" Fred just laughed.

"Why would I be, you two deserve each other. Literally." Hermione laughed, then Harry caught on and laughed too with them and Draco.

"It's really good to see you again Fred." Hermione blushed.

"Good to see you too Hermione, and to be perfectly honest I almost asked for an earlier date because I was eager to see you again." She blushed harder. "Oh you're too cute when you blush." He kissed her cheek.

"Now that's cute." Harry could tell Hermione would be better off with Fred than Ron, he actually treated her like a person not a bookworm or homework slave.

"What is this?" everyone's heads shot to the other table where Ron was staring angrily at his brother.

"When did he get here?" Draco whispered.

"Go away Ron no one wants to see you." Harry growled but of course Ron wouldn't listen.

"What…are you doing here with my brother?" Ron growled at Hermione.

"I'm meeting with my date Ronald, simple as that."

"Your date? My own brother is your date?" Fred glared at him.

"Calm down Ron before you give yourself a stroke. Yes Hermione and I are dating now, sorry if you missed your chance." Fred touched Hermione's hand on the table, and Ron's face flared red.

"You whore! You bitch! You're supposed to be my girlfriend!"

"Last I checked Ron you never asked me, so you can't say I'm yours. I'm not a possession." Ron snarled and glared at Harry.

"And you! How dare you hurt Ginny!"

"Sorry Ron but I don't date crazy girls."

"She's been in love with you for years!"

"I know but I don't like her like that, I'm sorry but she's going to have to get over it."

"And you are going to get over me." Hermione glared at the other redhead. "You had your chance, but you blew it. Now go away, we're having a private conversation." Ron huffed multiple times.

"You'll be sorry for this Potter, Granger. See that you won't be." He stormed out of the bar just as a waitress brought over their drinks.

"Should we feel threatened?" Draco whispered.

"Better keep an eye out, no telling what Ron can pull off these days." Harry knew Fred was right, and he had a feeling something big was going to happen soon.

_**I hate to leave it here but I think this is long enough. **_

_**Next chapter has a surprise in store for the Snapes and Harry and Draco, things are going to get nasty. Molly shows up too with Arthur.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Prophet Problems

_**Very sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**This is as the title says, and things are going to be bad for Harry and his family, especially when Molly and Arthur come around.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Great Hall, two days later:_

The double date went well for Harry and Hermione; they had so much fun it was almost impossible to head back to the school. Unfortunately they couldn't stay past curfew so they had to leave, but Fred promised to write to Hermione and invite her to the shop during Christmas break.

Harry and Draco on the other hand, neither wanted to go back to their dorms but unfortunately they had to. Harry visited his aunt before going to the tower and while she was glad he had fun she wasn't in the mood for visitors. Morning sickness was harsh on women, but it wouldn't stop Camille Snape from teaching her students.

"HARRY!" Harry was heading for the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning when he heard Hermione shouting and coming his way.

"Hermione what is it?" she looked frantic, and then he noticed the rolled up Daily Prophet in her hand.

"You need to see this." She unrolled the paper and showed him the front page.

_**Harry James Potter now adopted son/nephew of former Death Eater Severus Snape and secret wife Camille McAllister!**_

_Anonymous sources have claimed that our very own Chosen One Harry Potter is in fact the nephew of Hogwarts' own Potions Master/Former Death Eater Severus Snape. These same sources have also proclaimed that while Mr. Snape is not Harry's blood relative his wife of fifteen years Camille McAllister is, and in fact the twin sister of Mr. Potter's dead mother Lily Potter. _

_We all know Mr. Potter's story, but we don't know much about Severus Snape other than his past mistakes. It's also told that Mr. Snape has a two year old daughter with Camille and they are living in Hogwarts together. I'm sure we're all wondering the same things, why did Mr. Snape keep his marriage a secret and why after so many years would he and his wife adopt Harry Potter._

_Recent past histories concur that Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter did not get along at all, so why take him in now? Is our savior being turned to the dark side? Is he truly happier with the Snapes instead of his former guardians the Dursleys? Or better yet the Weasley family?_

_Full story on page 12._

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

"DAMN THAT BUG-FACED BITCH!" Harry threw the prophet into the air and blew up the paper.

"Harry calm down before someone hears you." Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger you two had best come with us." they turned seeing Dumbledore and McGonagall coming out of the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore….I didn't…" the old man held up his hand and motioned for them to follow.

"Shouldn't someone get Professor Snape?" Hermione followed after them until they reached the large gargoyle statue.

"He's coming; he has to get his wife." McGonagall told them and speak of the devil both Snapes came down with Millie. They had probably left Brianna with a babysitter, probably Poppy or Draco.

"Albus…" Millie looked pale, paler than the last time Harry had seen her. It had to be the pregnancy; she hadn't lost any weight and didn't look sickly.

"Alright everyone into my office, come on." Dumbledore let them pass and on his desk was a copy of the morning prophet. "Now, does anyone have any idea who could've told this story?"

"I can take a few guesses." Harry growled.

"Harry we don't know for sure if it was them or not."

"Who?"

"Ginny or Ron, they've been on our case lately. I doubt either of them would be this stupid though." Hermione pointed at the title. "If they did this then they're asking for trouble."

"Why don't we call them up then? We'll see what they say and then I'll send a letter to the editor on Rita Skeeter." Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who nodded and left back down the staircase.

"This is outrageous, how dare that woman try and make us look like glory hounds!" Millie growled lowly.

"I think you should sit down Camille, you don't look well." Severus pulled a chair over to them and let his wife sit. "Now, if you're worried about the ministry getting involved believe me they won't. Scrimegour and Madame Bones are already aware of what's going on and they all agree nothing is going to change their minds about you two being Harry's guardians."

"That's good, but that won't save us from possible gossip." Severus looked at Harry.

"I just hope no one thinks Rita Skeeter's story, after those lies she told in my fourth year. If they do then they're idiots."

"That's a little harsh to say Harry but I agree with you." Hermione patted his shoulder. "This'll be the gossip all over the school."

"Yes it will." Dumbledore sat at his desk and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "How are you feeling Camille?"

"Other than morning sickness I'm fine. This baby's almost as bad as Brianna was." She touched her stomach, which looked like it was getting a bump.

"Oh well before you know it that baby will be here." The old man smiled and soon enough McGonagall returned with Ron and Ginny.

"What are they doing in here?" Ron glared.

"Mr. Weasley, have you seen this morning's prophet?" Dumbledore held it up.

"Yeah so what? We didn't do anything." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I'm finding that a little difficult to believe, did either of you talk to Rita Skeeter about Harry's aunt?" they shook their heads.

"Liars." Harry growled at them.

"We aren't lying." Ginny glared. "How dare you accuse us!"

"Well you two are the only ones we can think of that would have such a grudge against Harry."

"And why would they?" McGonagall.

"Because…" Harry started. "Because they're mad neither Hermione nor I want to date them. We told them we weren't interested but they won't let up. Ron showed up in Hogsmeade the other day accusing Hermione of being a whore just because she was dating his brother Fred Weasley."

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall gave her famous stern stare, and Ron looked down.

"Yes."

"So what if he did? Hermione should be his not Fred's, or did she forget about his ex-girlfriend Angelina?" Ginny smirked.

"They broke up." Hermione glared.

"I'll ask you both again." Dumbledore stood up tall. "Did you talk to the Prophet and try to discredit Professor and Madame Snape?" Ginny stamped her foot.

"NO WE DID NOT!" she screamed and it about made Harry's eardrums burst.

"Ms. Weasley that's five points from Gryffindor for shouting at me, and though you claim you said nothing I'm afraid I have my suspicions."

"But we didn't…"

"Mr. Weasley be quiet or you will receive detention." McGonagall's stern voice made Ron shiver.

"Yes, now until we figure out who's let it slip to the prophet you both are banned from leaving the castle." Both redheads' eyes widened. "Until further notice, which hopefully won't be long."

"This isn't fair, how do you know one of them didn't do it?" Ginny pointed at everyone including Millie and Severus.

"We don't have reason to expose ourselves you stupid girl." Millie snarled. "If I find out you were involved in this you're going to wish you weren't."

"Millie that's enough." Severus touched his wife's shoulders. "I suggest we summon Skeeter, and force her to tell us who gave her that story."

"I've already sent word to Scrimegour he'll let us know this afternoon. Minerva escort the Weasleys out of here please."

"Of course Albus." She ushered the two towards the door but Ron stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"It doesn't matter if we did it or not, now everyone knows you're in a family of death eaters. Maybe it'll convince some people." Harry lunged at Ron but Severus and Hermione held him back.

"You just earned two months detention Mr. Weasley, now get out." Severus glared and Ron left scowling with his sister.

"I know they did this, if they didn't then someone must've gotten the tip from them." Harry was let go, but ended up kicking an empty chair.

"Harry control yourself, don't want to demolish this office." Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "So what does this mean now?"

"It means that while some might accept this, others may not. Harry how have the other students been treating you?"

"Other than Ron, Ginny, and those Hufflepuff boys from before no one seems to care that Hermione and I hang out with Slytherins." Dumbledore smiled. "Speaking of which, what happened to those boys?" he looked at Millie.

"They've been banned from Quidditch games, Hogsmeade trips; they're not allowed to leave the castle basically unless for classes. Also gave them detention for the rest of the year cleaning the owl cages and the stables with Filch who was more than happy to accept." She gave a small smile.

"How's Brianna?"

"She's fine, Poppy's watching her."

"Millie almost killed those boys, we wrote to their parents and they wrote back saying to give them as much punishment as needed. There's no excuse for hurting a baby." Severus kissed his wife's head, and then Dumbledore's floo went off.

"Yes?" in the fireplace was Arthur Weasley's face.

"Albus may I come through?" Dumbledore nodded and Arthur stepped through. "I just saw the prophet, and I know who sent the article." Harry stared at him.

"You do, who?" Arthur sighed with a sorrowful look at him.

"It was Molly; she was raving mad last night. I don't know what happened but she was ranting about you Harry and then I saw her writing a letter before I left early this morning. I didn't realize it was to the prophet until I saw the details."

"WHAAATTT!" Millie stood up.

"Camille calm down please, it's not good for the baby." Dumbledore turned to Arthur. "Are you certain it was Molly?" Arthur nodded.

"I'm very sorry about this Severus; I don't know what's gotten into her." Severus just glared and then Harry stepped forward.

"Is she at home?" Arthur nodded again. "Call her, now." Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry no, let me deal with Molly you and Hermione go back to breakfast. Severus take your wife to Poppy she looks like she needs a potion." Severus led Millie out and Harry followed behind them with Hermione. The minute they reached the bottom of the staircase Harry calmed himself down before staring at his aunt and uncle.

"Well now that the secret's out, we might as well just act natural."

"Harry, don't do anything rash alright?" Millie spoke up. "I may have almost lost my temper before but I'm a pregnant teacher and you're a student. Keep yourself in check alright?" Harry nodded.

"We'll see you later Harry, go finish breakfast."

"Not hungry anymore."

"Then go finish your homework classes are out today." Severus led Millie away and Hermione just followed Harry back to the Great Hall.

"Brace for millions of questions Harry." She whispered to him, and then a whole flood of students came through.

"Is it true Harry? Are you really related to Professor Snape?" that came from Seamus.

"Yeah it is, Madame Snape is my mum's twin sister."

"That's awesome Harry!" Dean smiled and clapped, all but Ginny and Ron in Gryffindor clapped for Harry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're related to Madame Snape and she's amazing. Can't say the same for Professor Snape though…is he good?"

"He's been alright, we don't' fight much anymore." Harry shrugged.

"Oh come on, Snape's hated you since you first came around." Ron sneered.

"You be quiet Ron, you're only mad because you're failing DADA and Potions, you too Ginny."

"They hate us!" Ginny squealed.

"No you two just don't do your homework or study. Instead you try cheating off me and goof around, that's why." Hermione crossed her arms and glared. "You just want all the glory, glory that Harry never wanted."

"Of course he wanted it, he's the Chosen One!" Romilda Vane and her fan squad showed up.

"Not by choice Vane, get that out of your head." Harry looked at the rest of the crowd. "Does anyone else have a problem with my aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah, now we know why you're so much better at Potions. You get free O's." Lavender Brown stood next to Ron obviously trying to snuggle up to him.

"Uh no I actually do the work. Anyone else?" no one else said anything. "Good, now if you don't mind my friend and I would like to go somewhere private." He nearly pulled Hermione away but Ron grabbed her other arm and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

"Get off her!" Hermione pulled away in time for Harry to punch Ron in the jaw. Ron stood up and hit Harry in the stomach but then Harry's knee went up and kicked Ron in the stomach.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall came down and magically pulled the two apart.

"Harry attacked Ron for nothing!" Lavender pointed at Harry.

"No, Ron kissed Hermione against her will and then Harry just defended her." Shouts and protests came from all around and McGonagall just raised her hands.

"SILENCE!" the room went quiet. "I didn't see what happened, but both of you will be punished. Mr. Weasley ten points from Gryffindor for attacking two other students and detention for two weeks, Mr. Potter you will serve a week's detention and five points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" Ron shouted.

"Silence, everyone but Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger move along. Now." With a few other glares the whole crowd dispersed. "You two had best come with me to the Hospital Wing."

"Why what's happened?" she stared at Harry, and her eyes turned soft.

"Your aunt collapsed Mr. Potter, not long before she left Dumbledore's office." Harry's eyes widened.

"Is she alright?" Hermione.

"Follow me, but be prepared Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are there as well." Oh great Molly was here, if she had anything to say Harry was not in the mood. They followed her to the Hospital Wing, and Harry saw his aunt lying on a bed with Severus holding Brianna, Poppy putting a rag over Millie's forehead, and the two Weasleys at the end of the bed.

"Uncle!" Harry ran over. "What happened?"

"We were on our way here and she just fainted, she has a slight fever but Poppy just said she'll be fine."

"Is it…?" Poppy nodded.

"She'll be alright, fainting spells are common for pregnant women."

"She's pregnant?" everyone turned to Molly. "Well…congratulations Severus."

"That's rich coming from you." Harry snarled and Molly looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "We know it was you who told the prophet, you had no right!"

"Harry don't raise your voice please." Hermione touched his shoulder. "But you have a right to be angry."

"Harry how can you say that to me?"

"They know you told the prophet Molly, don't try to deny it."

"Arthur…" Molly paused. "I was only trying to help."

"Help yourself and no one else." Harry growled. "You have no right spilling my business to the whole world, and you have no right judging the way I live my life. And you can let that crap about me abandoning Ron and Ginny go because we aren't friends anymore." Her eyes widened. "They lost that chance when they tried judging my new friendships."

"Harry they're worried about you."

"Don't try and fool me, you've been having them spy on me and Hermione."

"How dare you!" Molly looked ready to slap him but Severus stepped in front.

"Touch him and I'll have you arrested. Get out of this wing, stay away from my family and keep your little brats away from Harry and Ms. Granger."

"C'mon Molly, we're leaving." Arthur tried to pull her away but she refused to move.

"You will regret this Severus Snape, you will regret brainwashing Harry!" those were her last words before Poppy forced her out with Arthur.

"She's finally snapped." Hermione sighed.

"I'll talk to Albus, we'll be getting a restraining order soon." Severus bounced Brianna. "Do you want to hold her Harry?"

"Yes please." He took his little cousin in his arms and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Harry, Hermione." Draco and Pansy came into the wing. "We heard what happened, is she alright?"

"Yeah she is, but things aren't going to be good for a while." Harry sat down in a chair. "Now that the secret's out people are not going to leave us alone."

"It'll get worse if they find out about you two." Pansy whispered the last part.

"Yeah, but for now we just have to ignore it and get on. There's a war still brewing and the whole wizard world fears every minute and every second the death eaters and Voldemort are out there." Severus moved Millie's hair out of her face.

Harry knew he was right, now that everyone knew about Millie and him things were going to get worse. He and Draco would have to be more careful now, and especially with Molly out for blood against Severus and Millie this would be another battle underway.

_**Sorry it's not very good, but it'll get better I promise. Now my updates for this fic are going to be slower because I have a slight case of writer's block on this. I'll try and help my muse come back but no promises. **_

_**I don't know how long it'll be, but there'll be another moment for Fred and Hermione in the next chapter, more on Draco and Harry, and more on Millie's condition. Might even include a time skip.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. Poisoned

_**Very glad the last chapter was well liked, I got worried for a bit. I'm very sorry for the wait, my head has not been working for me. I still have my muse, I'm just exhausted a lot these days from school, work, keeping my home in order, all that drama.**_

_**Anyway this starts off in Millie's part, more on what she thinks about Molly sticking her nose in her family's business and more on the pregnancy. Also something between Hermione and Fred and a little something for Harry and Draco at the end.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_3 weeks later, Millie's personal chambers:_

'Ugh…' Millie was in her own bed chamber still in bed after almost another week's worth of rest. Her pregnancy was nine weeks along, but it was rougher than her first pregnancy. She was constantly tired, she had a fever coming, her back was aching a lot, and she felt as if her energy was draining more than usual.

Severus had been covering up and down for her classes, but she gave the assignments and graded them when she was able to sit up for more than an hour. Her students missed her, and wished her luck and congrats on her pregnancy, but she was so bored being locked up so much. Brianna was fine with her father, but Millie had been feeling so sick she couldn't even see Brianna without feeling worse.

"Darling?" Millie was in bed reading a book when her husband walked in carrying a tea tray.

"Hello Sev, thank you." He set the tray down on the stand next to her. "Where's our daughter?"

"Harry has her, he had a free period." He kissed her forehead. "Your fever's gone down."

"Yes but this sickness hasn't, Severus I really think something else is wrong with me. My pregnancy with Brianna wasn't this bad, I mean I think I caught something else."

"I know love, that's why I asked Poppy to stop by later on. I told her how you felt and she agrees that it's odd, so you're going to get another checkup."

"My classes?" he rolled his eyes.

"Miss you, but not the work."

"Harry and Draco?"

"Fine, as is Ms. Granger." He poured her a cup of tea. "Your students keep asking when you'll be back."

"They miss me Severus, and I miss them. Speaking of students, has there been any trouble with Harry?" he shook his head.

"Our secret may be out but the students say nothing. Harry hasn't been having any problems and so far he's had no hate mail come in."

"Dumbledore must've intercepted it."

"Likely, but Harry doesn't care or so he says; Molly Weasley's still trying to talk to him but he ignores every letter."

"Good, she needs to leave him alone." She sipped the tea, and it felt good going down her throat. "What about those brats of hers?" he smirked.

"Hate detention, but otherwise they haven't been out of anyone's sight. Have you heard anything else on Molly?" she shook her head. "Sweetheart, you're looking very pale."

"I know, when is Poppy coming again?"

"Soon my love, don't worry…" he hissed, and Millie knew that hiss.

"Your arm, is it burning?" he nodded.

"Lightly, but not for a call; he knows about Harry no doubt, but he won't call if he's worried we're conspiring against him."

"Since he knows about me." Severus kissed her head. "If he calls, don't you dare go to him."

"I know love, I won't. The mark may burn but it's nothing compared to the Cruciatus." Millie flinched at that, the last time Severus was tortured he came home a mess and in terrible pain. She stayed up all night healing him, but his painful cries and moans almost sent her over the edge.

"Honey, I think that…"

"Think what?" he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think I need to…" she covered her mouth and threw up into the basket next to the bed. Thankfully it was on the other side. She leaned back and drank more tea, then felt a hot flash coming on. "Get Poppy now…please…" he nodded and ran to the fireplace.

"Poppy, Poppy are you there?" Poppy's head showed in the flames.

"Severus what is it?"

"Are you busy?"

"No it's quiet right now, is it Millie?" he nodded. "I'll be right up." The face vanished.

"Hope it's quick." Millie leaned back against the pillows, and in no time someone knocked on the door. Severus left to answer, and then he came back with Poppy holding her kit.

"Oh dear lord Severus you weren't kidding. Millie dear can you sit up for me?" Millie slowly sat up and Poppy started to check her vitals. "Your pulse is irregular, here I'll need to do a full analysis." She pulled out her wand.

"What're you going to do?" Severus moved to Millie's other side.

"Something isn't right, and I think I've seen this before. I'll cast a spell it'll show us a bubble and if the bubble glows green then it's good if it glows brown it's bad." She muttered some odd incantation, and then a bubble appeared over Millie's stomach. It swirled colors for a few seconds, and then Millie's breath caught in her throat when she saw it turn brown.

"What…what is it…?" she felt like she'd be sick again. Poppy noticed the tea cup on the night stand, and then looked into it.

"One moment." She pulled out a small vial, and let three drops fall into the cup. "Oh no…Severus did you make this?"

"No, the house elves did why?" she showed him the cup and his eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Millie had that feeling coming back, and then Severus held her again.

"Millie dear, I think you've been poisoned."

_To Harry:_

Harry had finished up all his homework for the day, there was no Quidditch practice and so far no one seemed to want to bug him. He was busy playing with Brianna, soon he would be joined by Draco's group and Hermione, but they had some last minute studying to do for the DADA test the next day.

"Hawwy! Hawwy!" Brianna was playing with the dragon toy Draco gave her, trying to show Harry she could make it fly.

"Good Brianna, good girl." He laughed at how cute she was being, but then some clattering footsteps at the end of the hall caught his ears. He quickly picked Brianna up, shushed her to be quiet, then listened in around the corner as he recognized Ron's voice.

"You listen here Malfoy and you listen good, I know you did something to Harry and when I find out I'm gonna report you." He heard a scoff.

"Please Weasley do you really think I'm that evil? That I would force someone to be my friend?"

"You're a snake you can't be trusted."

"You need to get your head checked, I'm sure delusion runs in your family especially your mother."

"Don't insult my mother Malfoy, you're the one who's delusional thinking I'll believe you. Ginny and I know you influenced him, you and that aunt of his." That did it, Harry showed up around the corner.

"What was that Ron? You're saying my aunt and Draco are bad influences?" Ron's eyes widened. "I'm sixteen Ron I can't be influenced by anyone least of all people who use me and pretend to be my friends."

"That's what I meant about Malfoy…"

"I was talking about you and Ginny." Ron's face turned red. "You think I'm dumb or something, you two never wanted to be friends with me you just want my family's money and the fame I never wanted."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is, so you can shut up and leave me alone. Tell Ginny to stay away from me or I'll be forced to take drastic measures, same goes for you and keep away from Hermione. She really is too smart for you."

"Why you…!" Ron looked ready to hex him and yanked out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco disarmed him. "You want to get into more trouble Weasley? Attacking Harry while he's holding a baby?"

"You…this isn't over!" Ron stormed off down the hall, and Harry just laughed.

"Dway! Dway!" Brianna reached for Draco, and Harry passed her over.

"He cornered you again, he's relentless." Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry Draco."

"Hey you have nothing to apologize for, c'mon let's see if we can find the others." They walked towards the end of the hall and towards the outside walkway.

"HARRY!" the loud voice of Neville made Harry turn around. "You have to get to the hospital wing, your aunt's there!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know Hermione sent me to find you, Fred Weasley's there too and Luna!" Harry took off after Neville with Draco behind him, right to where he saw Hermione, Fred, Luna, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Poppy, and Severus all around a hospital bed.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry went to his side and his heart stopped at what he saw. His Aunt Millie was extremely pale, she looked thinner than the last time he saw her a few days ago, and even as she slept her breathing was abnormal. "What happened?"

"Harry, I'm not sure how to sugarcoat this but…she's been poisoned." Harry's eyes widened.

"Poisoned?" Draco came over. "How?"

"Someone's been poisoning her tea, the medicinal one I assigned her that only the house elves make." Poppy put a cold rag over Millie's forehead. Harry felt like he could faint, but his uncle's arm around him kept him steady.

"Who did this?" he heard Fred growl, looked over to see him holding an almost crying Hermione.

"Not sure, we'll have to question the elves. No one needs to be too upset, she's going to be fine I gave her the antidote just in time. She was very lucky…"

"What about the baby? She's pregnant…"

"Pregnant?" Neville looked stunned but kept quiet after.

"It was close, but the poison would've caused a miscarriage. After I explained what happened Madame Snape had stomach pains and started bleeding, thankfully the antidote fixed it." Harry felt a huge relief overcome him.

"That's…that's awful." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "Albus this is serious."

"I agree Minerva, and I know just the elf we can question. Dobby!" a loud pop echoed the room, and there stood Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter! Master Dumbledore!" Dobby saw Millie, and then his eyes widened. "Oh no Dobby is most ashamed he did not prevent this!"

"Dobby…" Harry walked around to the elf. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

"Harry, calm down. I will question Dobby you stay here with your family, come Dobby." Dumbledore left with McGonagall and Dobby.

"Harry she's going to be fine, I'll keep her under watch and by tomorrow she'll be up and running in no time." Poppy smiled.

"Thank you for everything Poppy, I owe you." Severus smiled taking Brianna from Draco.

"Just promise me you'll restock my potions cabinet soon, I'm running low."

"I'll try by the end of the month." Poppy smiled and stepped back into her office. Harry looked at his uncle and Hermione came over to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I wish we'd known sooner." Fred hugged him too.

"Very glad she'll be alright brother, very glad."

"I think I can guess who's behind this." Draco growled.

"Who would poison Madame Snape everyone loves her?" Neville. "I've gotten better in potions thanks to her, no offence professor."

"None taken Longbottom."

"I would guess, but I could be wrong." Draco looked at Hermione.

"It's possible, but hard to believe. Molly, Ron, and Ginny may be delusional but none of them would go this far."

"I doubt it Mione." Fred spoke up. "Mum's been manic lately, she could have done this."

"We don't know yet, but we will soon enough. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley be on your way, take Longbottom and Lovegood with you. Harry you and Draco can stay." They did as told, and while Harry sat next to his sleeping aunt he vowed revenge on whomever was responsible for this.

"Harry, it's alright." Draco pulled him into his arms.

"I know, but this isn't fair." Harry felt tears coming. "Millie and the baby…oh Merlin…" Draco rubbed his back.

"You two are together I suppose?" both of them snapped their heads towards Severus. "Your aunt figured it out before me, it's not a problem."

"Oh…ok then." Harry let Draco comfort him some more.

"You had better contact your parents later Draco, they'll want to know and I'll write Lupin." Harry stared at his uncle.

"Does he know about…?" the potions master nodded.

"He's asking Tonks to watch Molly, and so far nothing. My wife is sick, my unborn child almost died, and my little girl is already noticing the trouble." Brianna was quiet now, as smart as she was she could tell her mummy and daddy were hurting.

"We'll fix this, whomever is responsible is going down hard." Draco growled.

"Very hard." Severus bounced Brianna, and Harry just leaned into his boyfriend's touch.

'I'll fix this soon enough, if this has anything to do with Molly or Voldemort someone's going to die.' He knew what to do; right now he had to figure out how to kill Voldemort because if he already knew about the family then they were in even more danger than before.

"Dada…" Brianna leaned on her daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy's here sweetie, so is mummy." Harry could tell his uncle was close to breaking down, but he would hide it so as not to upset Brianna.

'No one gets away with threatening my family, no one.' Harry had a dark idea come into his mind, but brushed it away as he watched his aunt stir on the bed.

Unbeknownst to him though, someone else was plotting against the family and would act again soon.

_**I know I said I'd put something in for Fred and Hermione, but I'm holding that off until the next chapter. Sorry about the wait I'm still suffering from writer's block and college exams. **_

_**Next chapter brings out what happened to make Millie sick, and more on the couples before Voldemort shows up. Might even bring in a small part with the other Malfoys; no promises for a quick update, but I'll try to get it up sometime in a week or two.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Another Enemy

_**Fear not everyone, here is the next chapter of LLF. And just so you know I have posted a new fic, it's called 'Cloudy Silver Eyes' and it's a HarryXOC fic. So after I finish this chapter I'll update that one.**_

_**Anyway this chapter focuses more on Harry and Draco's relationship, plus more on who made Millie sick and a little something for Hermione and Fred in the beginning.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The gardens near Hagrid's Hut:_

After leaving the Hospital Wing Hermione and Fred had somehow ended up in the gardens just near the covered walkway outside; Hermione had already let tears fall, but she tried her hardest not to cry out. Unfortunately that didn't happen, and she ended up sobbing into her boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok Hermione, let it out." He stroked her hair, and she seemed to relax to the touch.

"Who could do this to them?" she looked up into his eyes. "Who could want to hurt Millie and her baby?" Fred shook his head.

"I don't know, I would say someone in my family but it's still possible someone else could have." Hermione cried a little more. "Please don't cry, I hate seeing you upset."

"I know…I just, I can't believe someone would do this. They don't deserve it…"

"Shhh, I know I know." He held her again and she relaxed immediately. "I'm pretty sure when they find out who Snape and Harry will both raise Hell. I'll be there on the side, as will George. No one threatens our brother's family."

"Harry's lucky to have friends like you Fred, you and George have always been there for him." He tilted her chin up to him.

"He's also lucky to have a friend like you, someone who looks out for him when we're not around. Draco too, he's really been helpful."

"You mean as in…?" Fred winked and Hermione smiled. "About time too, I could tell they had an attraction to one another." She whispered that last part.

"Indeed so, and before all of this went down I was going to see if you wanted to spend the break next month with me? I mean before you go home for Christmas, seeing as you have a few days to be ready." She stared for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes I would love to, I already told my parents I would stay behind a little longer to help Harry."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to let you come." He bent down to kiss her lips. "So I suppose I'll tell George we'll have a house guest."

"If it pleases you, but wait what about the rest of your family?" Fred smiled.

"We talked to Bill, since he's in town and engaged he's decided to let us have a Christmas party at his house. Me, Fred, George, Charlie was invited but he hasn't said anything yet, not sure about Dad either. Mum, Ginny, and Ron aren't invited this time."

"I could see why, what about Harry?"

"He can come too, if he wants to bring his family then it's cool with Bill. Not sure about Draco though."

"I'm pretty sure he'd want to see his family over the holidays. Which I'm also sure that if Harry's new home weren't under Fidelius right now he'd ask if everyone could go there this year." She whispered again, thankfully no one was listening.

"True, but we still have a while. Now I need to get back George'll be worried, I'll write tomorrow." He kissed her once more, and then pulled away to walk down the trail towards the castle gates.

"Bye Fred." She waved goodbye just as he walked past the gates and disapparated. She walked back inside, back towards the Gryffindor Tower; she did have some studying after all.

_Hospital Wing:_

"Mmmm…." Millie woke up slowly, not realizing how long she'd been asleep. Her head was fuzzy, and her eyes were heavier than normal. She slowly brought up a hand to rub her eyes, and when they opened she looked up to see the worried faces of Dumbledore, Severus, Brianna, and Harry all looking down at her. "Mind backing off me please?"

"Oh sorry…" they did so.

"Glad to see you awake Madame." Looking over Draco was sitting in a chair near the bed. "You had everyone worried."

"Takes more than poison to kill me." she slowly sat up.

"Not too fast love, you still need rest."

"I know, but lying down too long hurts my back." She looked at Dumbledore. "My baby?"

"Is fine my dear, you were very lucky Poppy caught this in time. The poison would've weakened you and caused a miscarriage, then likely have killed you should the antidote had not been given." That was a good relief, if she lost her baby Millie would've been deeply saddened.

"Brianna…" Brianna reached for her mother, and Severus let Millie hold her. "Albus…did you find out who?"

"Not who just yet my dear, but we know one of the house elves was cursed into doing so." A house elf, typical.

"Which one?"

"It was Winky, she admitted that someone made her poison your tea, but she doesn't know who. Only that it's a Slytherin, and an older one." A Slytherin? Someone from her husband's own house had made her sick?

"Why?"

"We don't know, Winky only said that the person was anxious, depressed, maybe even stressed. So it's likely they didn't want to do so, but were forced or just a first-timer."

"First time or not, they will pay." Severus growled.

"Severus please, not in front of them." She pointed at the boys and Brianna. "Harry, have you or Draco eaten lunch yet?" they shook their heads. "Go see Dobby, maybe he'll fix you something."

"Aunt Mill…"

"Do as she says Harry, take Brianna with you she needs to eat."

"Mummy…" Brianna looked ready to tear up, but Harry picked her up and smiled.

"You want ice cream? The house elves make great ice cream." Brianna's face lit up, she was a typical two-year old, loved sweets.

"Not too much, she'll need a nap later." Severus said and kissed his daughter's cheek. "You behave Brianna."

"Dada bye bye." Harry and Draco left with her, giving the adults more time to talk.

"Who was it Albus?" Severus spoke as soon as the footsteps vanished down the hall. The old man sighed, and looked at Millie directly.

"We believe it was Theodore Nott." The Nott boy? "The way Winky described him, he fits the profile and as of lately he's been acting strange. His grades have slipped and he looks as if he's had no sleep, but I also think that he didn't do this alone."

"Why not?"

"Severus, I think I understand what he's saying." Millie whispered. "It may have been his father, he is a DE after all. And based on what you told me young Mr. Nott may be a bully but he's not the kind of person to seriously harm someone least of all kills."

"She is right Severus; the worst Mr. Nott has ever done is push a student on the ground or give off a stinging jinx. I can tell he isn't himself, he won't even talk to his classmates."

"Why would he poison my wife? Some kind of ticket to becoming a death eater?" Severus' anger was flaring, Millie touched his hand.

"It's possible, since word is out about your marriage Severus. I doubt Mr. Nott wanted to do it, otherwise he could've picked a poison that would've killed Camille quickly." Blue eyes turned to her. "You are one of his favorite teachers."

"I know, which is why I want to speak with him." Severus stared down at her.

"No." she stroked his hand.

"Severus he's a boy, if he were a murderer then we would've likely been dead already." She rubbed her stomach, where the baby rested. "Do you remember how you were when you first started?" his eyes softened in thought. "You were just like him. Albus can you arrange a meeting for me and Mr. Nott when I'm well again?"

"I believe I can, but my dear I would suggest you have either I or Severus with you. The boy cannot go unpunished, but I won't expel him if he cooperates."

"Both of you should be, but he cannot see you."

"Millie…." She stopped her husband.

"You will be in the closet when I see him, you will listen in until I need you to come out. Is that clear?" her last tone was stern, meaning you do as I say or else. Both men nodded, and then she leaned back against the pillow. The Nott boy must've had a reason for this, and Millie knew from her own experience that anyone who couldn't kill someone quickly was hesitant for a reason. Whether it be for pleasure or to get attention, Theodore Nott was no killer or death eater.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen:_

After leaving the hospital wing Harry and Draco walked with Brianna down to the kitchen. Dobby had greeted them happily and offered them food, and fixed it up with the other house elves. They sat at the smaller tables, and ate in silence until Draco coughed and got Harry's attention.

"I know you're mad Harry, but they'll figure out whoever did this."

"They already know." Harry set down his fork. "Dumbledore already knows who did it, but he wouldn't say anything because he knows if I knew who it was then I'd go after them and risk expulsion if not jail time."

"How do you know?" Draco looked at him curiously.

"Because I know how Dumbledore is, no doubt my uncle will deal with this himself. It's also likely that when I do find out who it is they'll get to him first and then tell me."

"Now you're starting to sound like Granger."

"After a while she grows on you." Harry laughed a little. "I'll be fine later, but when I find out who did this something's got to be done."

"Well don't worry, something will be done. Harry you know that Christmas is coming up soon right?" he nodded. "Well I'm going to be with my parents, but I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not sure either, the Burrow's out. My aunt being sick, she might want to stay at the school."

"Or you could end up going to one of the Weasleys' homes." Harry stared at him. "I overheard Sev talking about it, Millie got a letter from Bill Weasley asking if you lot wanted to spend Christmas dinner with them at their home. Their parents aren't coming, neither are the Weasel and Weaslette. I think Granger's going too with the twins."

"That would be nice, but she'll go see her parents I'm sure." Draco smiled. "I wish you could go."

"I do too, but my parents have it rough right now and I want to be with them. Knowing Snape he'll probably stay behind, but your aunt might go with Brianna."

"Yeah, I'd like to see Bill though it's been too long and Fleur."

"Didn't you save her sister two years ago?" Harry nodded. "Not surprised then, her family's extremely protective of their own. At least we might see each other Christmas morning."

"Yes that'd be great, then I'd go to the dinner but I still wish you could come." Draco held his hand.

"You'll be fine, you'll be with the good Weasleys eh?" they both laughed and Brianna yawned. "Someone's sleepy…"

"Time for a nap." Harry lifted Brianna up and got up from his seat. "Thanks for lunch Dobby." The elf bowed.

"Dobby is most grateful Harry Potter and his friend enjoyed lunch, and Dobby also hopes Mistress Snape be well soon."

"Thanks again Dobby." They left the kitchen, but right when they reached the corridor a redhead Harry didn't want to see blocked their path.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want now Weaslette?" she glared at Draco.

"I believe I was speaking to my boyfriend Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You are not my girlfriend Ginny, now what do you want?"

"I want to know why you keep avoiding Ron and I? You think you can just push me away like an old shoe?"

"Well you certainly are ugly like an old shoe." Draco laughed and Ginny's face turned red.

"Ginny if you're going to keep up these stupid delusions and act like a child then you're wasting my time. Now I need to put Brianna down for her nap, is there anything important you'd like to say?"

"You and I are meant to be, why do you associate with him?" Harry glanced at Draco who just gave him an odd look.

"Because he likes me for me, not my unwanted fame or fortune unlike you and your pathetic brother." Ginny was furious when he said that.

"Harry you know I never wanted that, I love you and you love me." she reached for him but he backed away.

"Like a hole in the head." Harry growled. "I warned you Ginny, stay away from me and Hermione and now that includes Draco and all my other friends. You are not wanted in my presence."

"Like she's even worthy." Draco laughed and Ginny slapped him across the face. Harry was about to pull out his wand but Ginny suddenly ended up being flung across the room and into the wall. Draco stood still and when both boys heard laughter they looked at Brianna who was waving her hands at Ginny.

"Bye bye!" she said and Ginny ended up even further down the hall. "Bye bye." Ginny screamed at Harry the whole way, but both boys just laughed as she vanished.

"She is definitely your cousin, she hates unwanted pests." Draco laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "Wait until her parents find out."

"Exactly, nice going Bri." Harry bounced her and she giggled. "Now it's time for your nap."

"No." Brianna pouted.

"Yes nap, when you wake up we can play more. Would you like that?" she squealed with happiness and they continued towards the hospital wing, but unknown to Harry, someone else had been watching them.

'That's one powerful kid, the Dark Lord will love to hear about this.'

_**Fear not nothing bad will happen just yet, next chapter will have a skip towards the holidays and a big surprise in store for Harry and Draco's love. Also more on what will happen soon, and there may be a cliffy at the end.**_

_**Molly, Ron, and Ginny will show again, and just so you know the horcruxes don't exist in this fic. I have another idea on killing Voldemort.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Author's Note

_**Hey guys I'm very sorry this is not an update and believe me I hate author's notes too. I just wanted to say that I have started the next chapter for this fic, but sadly it hasn't gone the way I wanted so I have to rewrite the chapter. **_

_**I'm not sure when I can bring it up, but I'll work on it little by little while I update the other fics. I promise you I'll make it as long as I can, so it can hold you off for now.**_

_**Please be patient with me, I'm actually going through a hard time right now with exams and everything else. I promise I'll update I'm not abandoning this story, I just need some time to get my head together on this.**_

_**Thank you and I'll update when I can.**_

_**Annabeth Volturi.**_


	21. Family Christmas

_**Hey guys very very sorry about the long wait, believe me I'll try to do better in the future but as of now I might not be able to update anything until the weekends maybe because I'm about to start summer school, and I'm in college so it's going to be busy.**_

_**Anyway this is a skip towards the holidays, goes straight to Christmas morning where Harry shares his second real Christmas with Severus and Millie. Also I will apologize for the cliffy but I'll try and have the next one up soon.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, Christmas morning:_

"Harry! Harry wake up it's Christmas!" Harry had slept in his aunt and uncle's quarters on Christmas Eve, and though he had a peaceful sleep he was woken up by the voice of his Aunt Millie.

"Mm…?" he slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses before he realized what she'd said. "Hey it is Christmas!" in a rush of energy he slipped out of bed, grabbed his robe, and made it to the small living room where the tree was set up. Around the tree were his family, and though he wished Draco was here with him he had his Christmas.

"Happy Christmas sweetheart." Harry joined his aunt and uncle by the tree. Brianna was on the floor banging a present trying to get it open.

"Oh hold on…here Brianna watch daddy." Severus got on the floor and helped Brianna open the gift, and it revealed a doll, a cloth doll with a green dress and orange hair. Brianna yelped with glee, then snatched the doll from the box.

"Told you she'd love it." Millie smiled. "You have a few gifts too Harry, here." Millie used her wand and a small pile made its way over to Harry. One was from Remus, Dumbledore, one from Hermione and the twins, one from Severus, Millie and Brianna, and even one from Draco. Hermione was spending Christmas day with her parents, and they were going to see her grandparents while she joined Harry and them for dinner at Bill's house.

"You also received a few from Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Romilda Vane but we set them aside." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can send them back, I don't want them." Millie smiled.

"Sure sweetie, go on open yours."

"Shouldn't you go first?"

"No dear, it's tradition the youngest ones go first." She motioned for him to go on, and Harry started with the gift from Remus; which was in face a photo of him, his dad James, and Sirius on the Quidditch pitch just smiling and ruffling each other's hair.

'Thanks Remus.' It was one of the few photos of his dad that he had, and one of a few when he was a teenager. He opened the next one from Dumbledore, which was a box of treacle tarts freshly made; no doubt the box was charmed to keep them fresh.

"Save those for later, can't fatten up until dinner." Severus chuckled.

"I'll remember that." Harry laughed and put them aside. The next one he had was from Hermione, Fred and George, and it was full of some new prankster items and leather bound book, a journal perhaps. Those would no doubt come in handy, but he'd figure that out later. He opened the next gift from his aunt and uncle, and to his surprise it contained a whole new set of clothes, shoes, a scarf with his initials sewn into it, and a new jacket.

"Like them?" Harry smiled and gave all three people hugs.

"Thanks guys, I love them."

"Happy Christmas Harry." Severus hugged him back. "Don't forget that last one." The very last gift, the one from Draco, it was rather small. Harry picked the box up carefully and unwrapped it; when he looked inside his eyes widened. It was a lovely silver manacle, not a big one but not small enough to be a bracelet. It had his house symbol on the front, and on the back, it showed a snake slithering around the material to curl around the crest. There was a note underneath it, so Harry picked it up and read it over just before he smiled.

_To my love_

_I miss you and hope you have_

_A wonderful Christmas_

_Draco_

"Such a hopeless romantic that boy is." Severus chuckled.

"Hush Sev, you were the same way." Millie laughed. "So do you like your gifts Harry?"

"Very much aunt, thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart; ok Brianna time to open the rest of yours." Brianna shouted with glee, and right away her parents helped her open the few gifts she had. From Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy she received some toys and clothes, including a toy broomstick which made Severus growl. From everyone else she got sweets and toys, which a two year old would love any day especially on Christmas or a birthday.

"She's happy that's for sure." Harry laughed watching Brianna play. "Better hide the candies though, the last thing a kid her age needs is sugar."

"Believe me we intend to." Sev whispered. "Ok Millie it's your turn." Millie only had a couple of presents, but she wasn't one to want a lot of things.

"Oh Sev…this is beautiful…" Millie opened a small box and it had inside a silver heart-shaped locket on a chain.

"Open it up love, you'll like what's inside." She did so and Harry heard a small tune playing, but then he saw two pictures on the sides, one of his mother Lily, and the other of Millie.

"This song…Severus how did you get this tune?" Severus smiled and Harry awaited the answer.

"I looked around in your family's old things, and then I found an old music box that looked ready to fall apart. I managed to save the tune, and then I charmed the locket to play it each time you open it. The pictures I found from some old photos, and then I got that locket from…" Severus trailed off.

"Sev?"

"Uncle Sev?" the man seemed to be holding back, but then he sighed.

"That was your mother's locket Millie, your birth mother's. I went to Gringotts to see if I could find anything of hers there, and it turned out that other than her fortune that locket is a valuable family heirloom. It was kept in secret compartment in the vault, and since I'm your husband I have access."

"Oh Severus…." Millie put the locket down and enveloped her husband in her arms. Harry felt happy for her, from the stories he heard the Fraynes were good people, but after the first war and their only two children separated…well it was a nice thing to have. "Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad you do darling, I wanted this to be a special Christmas this year." He looked at Harry. "For all of us."

"Thank you uncle, but aunt you still has one gift."

"It's from the staff, from what I remember lots of them pitched it for this one." It was a small box, but looked pretty nice. Millie opened it, and inside laid a wooden hand-carved rattle with music playing from the top.

"Oh…it's for the baby." Millie had a great recovery from the poison; thankfully she was well enough before the holidays came. "This looks expensive."

"It isn't really love, the staff made it for you. They each put their own little creations into it but it would take hours for me to explain." Severus laughed.

"It's a great gift, the baby will love it I'm sure." Brianna suddenly reached up and tried to grab the toy, but Millie put it away. "No Brianna this isn't yours."

"MINE!" all three adults froze. "Mine! Mine!"

"How about that she learned a new word." Harry laughed. "Your turn Uncle Sev." Severus had only a few presents himself, from Harry, Millie, Brianna, and the Malfoys.

"Ok then." He opened the first gift, a new set of robes and some potions used for getting rid of stiff necks, and back aches. "Did you make these Millie?"

"I had some help, but yes."

"Wait those potions take a while to make?" they nodded at Harry.

"Takes almost three months, those are special potions mainly prescribed by a doctor but you are allowed to make them at home if you get permission to do so."

"Thank you love, thank you Harry."

"Dada!"

"And thank you Brianna." Severus gave his baby girl a kiss before moving to the next package. It was from the Hogwarts staff, and it was full of treats, his favorite ones.

"Isn't that sweet Sev?" Millie giggled.

"Oh hush, it was nice, but I'm not a kid I don't eat that many sweets."

"Well maybe they're saying you need to gain some weight, you're nearly bone thin." Severus glared.

"I am not, I just have a high metabolism." He pouted and everyone else just laughed in the room. "Not funny."

"Is too, now c'mon let's get all of this cleaned up and tour the castle oh and Harry?"

"Yes ma'am?" Millie smirked.

"I got word from the muggle authorities; the Dursleys have all been arrested. You don't have to testify, they have enough evidence." She winked.

"What about Dudley?"

"Well since he's still underage it's likely he'll be put in foster care if not go with that aunt of his." Marge Dursley, Harry flinched at the name; not parental material.

"Alright enough chitchat let's get moving." Severus grabbed Brianna and all four rushed into action; they head a full day ahead of them and frankly no one would be dumb enough to ruin a good Christmas.

_Frayne Manor:_

"Happy Christmas Draco." The morning had gone by fast, but Draco Malfoy wasn't complaining. He was in a safe place with his two parents; the only thing missing was Harry and his family. Draco missed him, he really did, but he missed his parents too.

"Happy Christmas mother, father; sorry I haven't been able to get much of anything lately." Draco had been only able to buy one gift, something for Harry.

"It's fine Draco, what matters is that you're here with us." Draco shared a hug with his parents. "How is school?"

"Fine I suppose, unless you count Weaslette and Weasel coming after you every day." Draco rolled his eyes. "Those two are worse than ever."

"Not surprised, how are things between you and Harry?" his mother smiled, both of his parents knew he was gay and they accepted it.

"Great mother, we've actually gotten better with our relationship." Draco sat down on an armchair. "We haven't fought once yet, it's fantastic." Draco laid back and sighed. He felt as if he and Harry were almost meant to be.

"You really care for him don't you son?" Lucius stared at him.

"I do father." Draco nodded. "The same care you show for mother, and the same she shows for you."

"Well sweetling it seems that you might have found a good match."

"Mother please." Draco sighed.

"Relax Dragon she's just being a mother, every mother and father want what's best for their children."

"I know, oh and before I forget instead of us spending the whole day alone together, the eldest Weasley son invited us to have Christmas dinner at his home. It's going to be us, Harry and the family, and Granger and the twins." The two elder Malfoys exchanged glances. "It's near a beach and it's safe, come on I'm sure you'd like to leave this stuffy mansion for one day?"

"Ok Draco we'll go, but when do we…?" a loud crack echoed the room.

"Forgive Stella Lord Malfoy." It was the house elf Stella, and she had some gifts with her. "But Mistress called Stella to give gifts to guests." The presents floated to them, but Stella had one small gift for herself.

"Oh my." Narcissa opened her gift first. "It's a beautiful silk scarf." The scarf looked expensive; it was a mixture of colors, blue, green, yellow, white, and some lavender.

"It's nice, very. Father open yours." Lucius opened his gift, and he laughed when he looked inside the small box. "What is it?" Lucius held up a shimmering green bottle, and when Draco read the label he laughed.

"My own favorite brand of scotch, this stuff's hard to get unless you have the money and the resources. No doubt in my mind that Millie pulled some strings to get this." Lucius pulled out a note. "Oh…" he laughed again.

"What?" Narcissa pulled on her scarf looking at Lucius.

"Severus charmed the bottle so it would never go empty, can have a good swig every once in a while. It's your turn Draco." Draco just chuckled and opened his gift, which was from Harry and he smiled at what laid inside. "What is it?" Draco held up the gift, which was a long chain with a silver dog-tag on the end. The tag had on one side a green serpent with its fangs showing, and on the other side it had a griffin flexing its wings.

"It's nice Draco."

"Very so mother, I'll be sure to thank Harry tonight." And the way he was going to thank Harry, oh it was going to be a good way, one that would make this one Christmas neither of them would forget.

_Later that day:_

"Come along everyone, the portkey is ready." It was already close to dinner, and the entire family was about ready to go. The Malfoys would be waiting for them at the house; Severus sent them a key after the gifts.

"Ok, ready." Everyone grabbed the portkey, which was an old boot, and made it to Shell Cottage. The house was decorated for the holidays, outside and no doubt inside; courtesy of Fleur indeed. Just as they made it to the door Fleur greeted them.

"Ah 'Arry! Velcome, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Fleur, you look great." They shared a few hugs, then she let them inside. The Malfoys were all gathered in the sitting room, and when Harry spotted Draco he saw he was wearing the dog-tag necklace he gave him.

"Hey Harry." The blonde smiled.

"Hey Dray, I see you got my gift." Harry showed off his manacle.

"And you got mine, did you like it?"

"Obviously, and you liked mine." Draco made it over to him, exchanged a few hugs with Severus and Millie, kissed Brianna's cheek, and then hugged Harry.

"Happy Christmas love."

"Happy Christmas to you too, and you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"You two Harry." Narcissa smiled and Lucius nodded.

"Good to see you Harry." Hermione and the other Weasleys made it to the room. "Dinner will be along shortly." The twins looked at Brianna, who was playing with her new doll.

"Did she like the gifts?" they asked.

"She loved them, thank you boys."

"I like the gifts two Gred, Forge. Thanks." Both twins patted Harry's back. "Ow!"

"Sorry mate, we're just glad we have you all here on this fine day." Bill came over and hugged Harry too. "I do hope this has been a good Christmas for you so far."

"It has Bill, very good what about you?"

"Been fantastic, Fleur is going to give me the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for in six months." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione along with the twins and Millie squealed and jumped for joy.

"Oh my that's wonderful news!" Millie clapped as best as she could with Brianna in her arms. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Madame Snape."

"Oh please Bill you can call me Millie. You and Fleur must be so excited."

"We get to be uncles!" Fred and George high-fived each other. "Oh yeah!"

"I'm very happy for you Bill, Fleur. You two will be great parents." Hermione hugged Fleur. "Have you told your…the others?" Bill frowned.

"No we haven't, well Fleur's parents know and they know what's going on so mum and dad won't know until this whole thing goes over if it ever does."

"Have they been giving you any trouble?" Severus frowned before going to sit with the Malfoys.

"Well mum's been sending letters but after the last one that said we should get Harry to see reason I've sent every one back. I even sent back the gifts she sent over with a letter saying either she backs off Harry and his life or she's not seeing me for a long while."

"Same with us." The twins raised their hands. "Mum sent Fred a letter saying how upset she was because he stole Hermione from Ron, and he sent her a letter back saying 'he didn't steal anything Ron just got stupid and waited too long'." George rolled his eyes.

"Well let's not think about them right now, I'll go see if dinner's done you all just make yourselves comfortable at the table." Bill led Fleur into the kitchen while everyone else made it to the dining table which was set up nicely.

"Oh that dinner smells great." Millie took a small whiff. "It's making my stomach do flips."

"That reminds me, how's the baby doing Millie?" Fred asked holding Hermione's hand.

"Baby's doing fine, we're not sure what it is yet but to be certain I'm hoping for a boy this time." Millie smiled as she set Brianna in the high chair Fleur conjured from a table chair.

"Exactly how many children do you want Aunt Mills?" Harry joked getting a stern look from his uncle.

"Oh well…at least three, I don't want to end up like Molly Weasley with seven children that'd be too many."

"My thoughts exactly…OW!" Millie kicked Severus under the table.

"Hush." She growled at him. Harry just laughed they were almost like two teenagers. Fleur and Bill returned with the food levitating behind them and set it on the table. There was turkey, cranberry sauce, vegetables, hot and steamy croissants, and for desert mince pies and chocolate-coated shortbread cookies.

'Oh man this looks amazing.' Harry saw everyone's mouths watering, Fleur was no doubt a good cook after all she came from France.

"I do hope you all enjoy, now dig in." Fleur smiled and right away everyone did as they were told. Christmas dinner was great, but unknown to Harry Draco was planning a little something extra for them tonight.

_**I apologize for the wait again, I've been trying to get back on my feet for this fic. I will try and have the next chapter up, and believe me it should be a good one for Harry and Draco.**_

_**Next chapter will pick up after dinner, might even bring Molly in if I can or Arthur then comes the good part towards the end.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. Love Sealed

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **_

_**Now this chapter picks up after dinner, gonna be a bit short but not too short oh no. Some drama included, and then it goes to the best part for Harry and Draco.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Shell Cottage living room:_

"That dinner was delicious Fleur." Millie helped Fleur clean off the table while everyone else went into the living room.

"Zank you Meelie." Harry smiled at how well the two women got along; it was nice to have a day with everyone without any trouble.

"Ah I'm stuffed, what about you Forge?" Fred rubbed his stomach.

"Like a bloated giant Gred." George mimicked his twin.

"Keep eating the way your brother does you'll end up like bloated giants." Harry mumbled only to get whacked with a pillow from the sofa. "Hey!"

"You had that coming Harry." Bill laughed. "This has been a great Christmas guys, I'm really glad we got to spend it together."

"Me too." Hermione leaned into Fred's hug. "Feels wonderful to be around friends."

"Indeed so." Severus agreed looking at the Malfoys. Narcissa was holding Brianna; the little one was getting sleepy.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Fleur and Millie came back in with the pies and cookies. Everyone's hands shot up and right away it was served. They drank warm cocoa with it too, a great way to end a fantastic holiday dinner.

"Hermione, are you going to go home after this, I mean we have a few days before you return to school right?" Hermione nodded at Fred.

"My parents might be going out New Year's Day; I could come by that evening if you want." Fred smiled.

"Would love for you to come, we're celebrating the New Year with our latest fireworks." George winked with his twin. "Would you all be up for joining us in Hogsmeade?"

"Love to guys." Bill answered and Fleur nodded.

"So would we." Millie answered with a nod from Severus and Harry. "Lucius?"

"I suppose so, but we cannot be out of the shields too long." Narcissa smiled, touching her husband's wrist.

"I'd love to also, but are we going back to the castle?" Draco pointed out looking at Harry.

"We can, Lucius?" Narcissa and Draco both looked at the man, and he just sighed in defeat.

"Don't give me the puppy eyes I was considering it anyway." Draco smiled in glee.

"Thank you father." Harry smiled at his boyfriend, this was probably the best Christmas he'd ever had; probably next to the one he spent with Sirius before he died. Harry missed his godfather greatly, but he knew Sirius was with his parents and no doubt they'd be overjoyed that Harry was happy.

"Hey Draco, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Draco nodded and followed Harry into the kitchen. "I just wanted you to know that so far this has been a great Christmas." He said this as he hugged Draco around the waist. "I'm very happy you could come."

"It's been a wonderful Christmas for me too Harry, I only wish this night could last forever."

"Why's that?" Draco lifted his chin and kissed Harry's lips.

"Because I have yet to give you the rest of your present." Harry stared at him confused. "We're going back to the castle tonight; I have your gift waiting for you in the Room of Requirement."

"What about this?" Harry showed him the manacle.

"That's only half of it; the other half can wait until we leave." Draco kissed him again, and they hugged for a few moments more when a loud whoosh followed by a shriek echoed through the house. Both boys raced out to the living room and right in front of the fireplace was Molly, all red and flustered with anger.

"What…is…this!" she pointed at the Malfoys and the Snapes. "What are they doing in your house?" she snarled at Bill.

"We invited them for dinner mum, do you have a problem with that?" like he had to even ask.

"William Arthur Weasley you have let death eaters in your home, on Christmas Day when you should be spending it with your family!"

"He is spending it with family." Fred and George piped in. "He has us, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur."

"We'd have dad too but he'd likely have brought you over." Bill glared at Molly, and she looked ready to throw something.

"Christmas is a holiday for family! These people are not your family!"

"They are Harry's family, and they are welcome here. You are not, now why have you come? We've already finished dinner."

"I wanted an explanation, why you've ignored every letter and sent back the gifts I made for you and Fleur?"

"Because you've done nothing but trash my relatives and me." Harry growled at her. "You're still mad because I ended my friendship with Ron and Ginny. Well that's their own fault and yours, trying to gold-dig their way into my life."

"They cared about you young man! You have broken my Ginny's heart and shattered Ron's dreams."

"Dreams of him taking my family's money, I don't think so. Ginny's still young she has plenty of other men out there for her I'm just not one of them."

"He's mine." Draco slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Molly looked ready to blow up like a huge firecracker, but turned her head towards Millie.

"I knew letting him stay with you was a bad idea! You have done nothing but brainwash Harry and turned him against his real friends! You've even corrupted Hermione, and you'll corrupt that baby when it's born!" Millie glared darkly at Molly.

"Still holding onto those delusions are you? It's your fault Harry doesn't want to be around your youngest brats. I have only helped Harry live the life he wants, and that's one with real friends and family not phonies like you."

"Why you…!" Molly went to draw her wand but Bill disarmed her.

"Mum get out, you're not welcome here anymore and thank you for reminding me to change the wards after you leave."

"You can't do this to your mother!" Bill walked up and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"I can and I am, you, Ron, and Ginny are not welcome here anymore!"

"Nor are you welcome in our store." The twins piped in. "Good riddance." Bill shoved Molly into the floo and sent her straight home.

"I think she's finally snapped, she's gone absolutely bonkers." Hermione sighed.

"I agree, mum's getting worse and worse with this trash and for what some stupid money?" Bill looked at Harry. "I'm very sorry everyone I forgot to switch out the wards, I should've know she'd try something like this."

"It's not your fault Bill." Millie stood up. "Your mother just doesn't care what she says or does even if she hurts others in the process. Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry leaned into Draco's hold.

"It's getting late; I think we should be getting back." Severus picked up Brianna, whose head was asleep on his shoulder, and shook hands with Bill. "Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome Professor, feel free to let us know if mum or the other two give you any trouble." Everyone shared goodbyes and a few hugs, and then Severus grabbed some floo powder.

"Happy holidays everyone." Fleur and Bill bid them all goodbye.

"We'll see you on New Year's Hermione, Fred, George."

"Hogsmeade mate." They smiled and Harry heard his uncle shout 'Hogwarts Dungeons'. They were in the dungeons in less than a minute, and so the Snapes, Harry, and the Malfoys made their way to the Snapes' private quarters.

"Hey um…I'm going to walk with Harry for a while. We might be back late is that ok?" Lucius smirked, as did Millie.

"If you get tired just stop somewhere and rest boys, we'll see you in the morning." Millie winked at them, and Draco pulled Harry out of the dungeons into the corridors.

"Draco slow down, the room will be there when we get there what's with you?" Draco stopped for a brief moment to pull Harry into a passionate kiss. "Mmm." Harry submitted immediately, when Draco pulled back he whimpered.

"I told you I was going to give you the rest of your present didn't I?" Harry nodded after remembering what Draco had told him at Shell Cottage, and then let the blonde pull him into the corridors again. They passed Filch who only nodded at them; Mrs. Norris meowed, and then finally made it as the large black door appeared on the wall. "Here we are." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth.

"What's that for?" Harry instantly felt nervous.

"I'm going to blindfold you Harry, do you trust me?"

"I do, but what's this for?" Draco smirked and took off Harry's glasses.

"It's a surprise." Harry tensed as Draco put the blindfold on him, but when Draco gently took his hand and led him inside he started to relax. "Ok, I'm going to remove the blindfold now." Harry felt the knot come loose behind his head, and when his glasses were put back on his green eyes widened at the scene.

"Oh…" the entire room was decorated like a master hotel suite, wizard style at least. The walls were gold yellow; the entire room was decorated with it along with many Christmas decorations. There was a couch, a coffee table, a desk, but what really caught Harry off guard was the large queen canopy bed in the middle of the room. It was red and green, and the duvet looked like it was made of pure silk and satin.

"Like it?" Draco whispered to him.

"I do, it's amazing Draco but…" Harry suddenly had an idea of what this was. "Draco, are you planning on…?" Draco took Harry's hands in his own.

"Harry, I know we've only been going out for a few months now. I realize that maybe I'm being too forward with this and all but I have to say it. I love you Harry." The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, in a good feeling. The words from Draco's mouth lingered in his ears, and Harry felt tears come into his eyes.

"You…you love me?" Draco's left hand touched his cheek.

"More than anything Harry, I feel that with you I'm complete. Everything I've done and everything I've felt in this past year have made me feel more alive than ever. It's all thanks to you, and I realized weeks ago that…I'm deeply in love with you." Harry almost couldn't believe it, he nearly thought he was dreaming.

"I…I love you too." Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They held each other for a few minutes before Harry felt cool breath against his ear.

"I love you Harry, and I want to prove it to you." He moved his arms around Harry's waist, but his fingers gently brushed against Harry's bum. That small touch sent tingles up Harry's spine.

"Draco, are you asking me…?" Draco pulled away slightly.

"I want to make love to you Harry, will you let me?" Draco's pale fingers brushed against Harry's cheeks and down to his chin. Harry didn't need to think, he knew his answer.

"Yes, yes Draco." Draco smiled and kissed Harry as passionately as he had before. Harry felt Draco lead him over to the bed, and soon enough he was on his back with Draco over him. Harry moved up to the pillows, and Draco removed his shirt and shoes. Harry did the same, but he felt a huge blush come over his body.

"I'll assume you've never done this?" Harry shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll go slow and gentle." Harry nodded but the blush increased. Draco slowly approached him, and kissed Harry again before his lips moved over to his ear. Teeth nibbled on his earlobe, and Harry moaned as the warm breath made his entire body shiver.

"D-Draco…" he moaned out.

"We're only starting Harry, just relax." Draco's lips moved from his ear slowly peppering down his neck. Each kiss felt like fire to Harry's skin, a passionate fire and it spread to his chest where Draco stopped to lick at his nipples.

"Oh…oh Godric…Draco…" Harry moaned at the sensation, and Draco switched nipples. Harry felt hands moving towards his pants, but he didn't care as Draco was being as gentle as he promised.

"My my Harry…you're just so gorgeous." Draco kissed down his stomach and Harry felt his pants come undone.

"Draco…?" Draco didn't answer him, and right away Harry felt something wet and hot surround his most private area. "Agh…uhhh….Draco oh…" the feelings flying through Harry's veins were none like he'd ever felt before, not even when he kissed Cho or Ginny. Harry felt a huge feeling wash over him, and right away he let out a loud moan and whimper, and then felt himself come inside Draco's mouth.

"Mm, you taste delicious my love." Draco looked up after wiping his mouth. Harry's whole body felt spent and so he felt tired. "You're beautiful when you come Harry." Harry felt the blush get deeper.

"I…I liked it…" Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's head.

"It's not over yet my beautiful Gryffindor; we still have a little time." The blonde moved back down Harry's body, and removed both of their pants. Harry heard a suckling sound, and then felt something prodding at his entrance.

"Oh!" Draco's finger entered him. "Ahhh…"

"You're so tight Harry." Harry moaned as the finger, soon to be fingers, moved in and out of him. It hurt slightly, but the pain slowly faded.

'This feels so good.' Harry bit into his hand to keep himself from moaning too loud, but then whimpered as Draco removed his fingers.

"Draco…" he whined.

"Just a moment Harry, I don't want to hurt you." Draco stood up on his knees, and Harry caught a glimpse of Draco's…well his own part.

"You…you're huge…" he blushed.

"Why thank you, but don't worry Harry. This will hurt at first but it'll get better I promise." Draco kissed him again, and lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders. Harry relaxed as Draco had said, but as he felt something hot poking at him, he stiffened again. "Relax Harry…relax…" Harry tried, and then felt a sharp pain before crying out.

"D-Draco…" Draco moved in slowly, and then stopped for a moment before going again. "It hurts…"

"It won't las…last long love…" Draco grunted as he pushed in more. "Oh…Harry…!"

"Draco!" soon enough Draco moved more, and with each thrust Harry felt less and less pain. When Draco hit that spot inside, Harry started seeing stars, his forehead was sweating profusely, and he trembled with each movement. "Oh…Draco…I-I love you!"

"Harry!" they both came quickly, and Draco managed to somehow make it to Harry's side and pull him into his arms. "That…was the best…shag I've ever had." Harry didn't care that he said the best, he was just so happy right now.

"Draco…thank you."

"For what Harry?" Harry looked up at him sleepily.

"For making this the best Christmas ever, I love you." Draco smiled and held him close again before spelling them clean and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"I love you too my precious Gryffindor, sleep well." Harry happily obliged, and both boys fell straight to sleep within seconds.

_**Hope this was worth the wait, next one I'll try and have up in a few weeks. Sorry to keep you all waiting again.**_

_**Next chapter skips ahead to them going back to Hogwarts, and something big will happen so I will say now it will have a cliffy and involve Voldemort.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Problem

_**Very very very very very sorry about the long wait I've just been having such a horrible case of writer's block on this and I've thought of almost everything I can to get rid of it. **_

_**Now like I said this one will have a cliffy and it will involve Voldemort, please bear with me this fic has more chapters to come so please be patient with me; I gotta say this is probably my second or third best fic.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts, the Great Hall some weeks later:_

"Ahh, delicious." Even if things had gotten rather rough at Christmas they were better than ever for Harry and Draco. After they shared their first night together the two were nearly inseparable; they spent the days after Christmas together and New Year's with the good Weasleys. Severus and Millie had fun as well with Brianna and most of the time talked about the baby.

"Careful Harry, you don't want to put on a lot of weight." Hermione laughed when Harry flicked some potatoes at her. Hermione and Fred had really hit it off during the holidays; it was just adorable watching them together.

"Oh belt up you insufferable Know-It-All, I'll eat what I want." Hermione glared that time. "Oh come on Mione you know I'm only joking." She smiled after he gave her the pouty look.

"Ok ok that's enough." She shoved him slightly. "Y'know…check out over there." She pointed towards the end of the table where Ron and Ginny were, glaring their way.

"Hmph let'em sulk." Harry just looked away. Molly hadn't said anything since Christmas, and frankly Harry couldn't care less about it. He had a peaceful remainder of the holidays and he couldn't feel any happier than he was now.

"Hey Harry." Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind him.

"What're you doing over here Malfoy?" Lavender Brown glared at him.

"I was visiting my boyfriend if you don't mind Brown." Draco moved past her and pulled Harry up from his chair for a kiss. It was brief but sweet, and while some gasped other ooed and awed at them.

"Hey you two sit down!" Severus called from over at the teacher's table. Harry and Draco just laughed but Harry moved over so Draco could sit.

"I'm surprised he didn't deduct points this time." Hermione whispered to them. Harry laughed again and handed Draco a slice of chocolate cake.

"No thanks Harry, I had enough at the Slytherin table."

"Oh, well then I'll just let Seamus have it." Seamus took the cake happily. He scarfed it down in no time, and Harry just looked away so he wouldn't lose his dinner. "Classes ok?" Draco nodded.

"Homework's finished and everything, and y'know…" Draco leaned in. "I'm free later on." Harry felt himself blush.

"Well then once we're dismissed we slip away." Harry kissed his cheek and it was Draco's turn to blush.

"Get a room fags." They heard Ron Weasley snarl at them.

"Shut up Weasley this isn't your concern." Draco just kissed Harry again. "How's about we leave now?"

"I'm not through yet Draco." Harry pointed at his half-finished plate. "Let me eat then we'll go." Draco only nodded and let Harry finish. Once he was done Draco grabbed his hand and they slipped out of the Great Hall.

"I've been waiting to have you all day." Draco blew his hot breath in Harry's ear making Harry shiver. "Do you know how hard it is not to jump you when you walk as sexy as you do?" they made it to the Room of Requirement, and right before Harry could take in the scene of the beautiful room Draco slammed the door, locked it, and then pushed Harry onto the bed.

"Draco…" Harry moaned with soft lips attacked his neck. Hands moved to take off his shirt and unzip his pants, and of course Harry already had an erection when Draco started talking hot words in the corridor.

"I'm going to ravish you!" Draco managed to pull off both their clothes and quickly prepared Harry. Harry's moans made the blonde crazy, but he didn't want to hurt his love so he had to be careful. Harry moaned loudly after Draco removed his fingers, and when the blonde loomed over him Harry's arms went around the pale neck.

"Draco…take me." Draco leaned down to kiss him.

"As you wish Harry." With one swift movement Draco was completely enveloped inside Harry. Both boys moaned at the sensation flowing through them, like sweet fire igniting their passionate love-making.

*censored*

"Ugh…oh…" after about four rounds of their shagging, Draco and Harry both collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.

"That was amazing." Draco placed a kiss on Harry's hot cheek. "You alright?"

"Fine, I'm better than fine actually." Harry gave a slight smile. "Might be here longer than we thought though, you nearly pounded the living life out of me." Draco chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just hard to resist you." Draco sighed. "The Weasleys giving you more trouble?" Harry shook his head.

"Until now nothing's happened." Harry laid his head on Draco's chest. "It's actually nice to walk in the halls without them shouting at me."

"Well if they give you any trouble you know what to do." Draco kissed his head. "I have something here." Draco pulled out two half-filled vials of green liquids. "These are energy potions; they'll give us our stamina back but only enough until we have to go to bed."

"Yeah, how'd you get them?" Draco smirked.

"Your aunt made them, she has an eye for this." They gulped down the potions, and Harry felt a slight boost of energy come through him.

"Wow, strong potion." He sat up and grabbed his pants. "We'd better be getting to our dorms, it's almost curfew." Draco nodded and they both redressed into their uniforms. "Tomorrow's our day to babysit right?"

"Well yours at least, I need to help Snape clean out his inventory."

"What's Aunt Millie doing?"

"She's tutoring some first years, so you'll have Brianna by yourself for a while."

"Hermione's gonna be busy too, I'll just stay outside if it's a nice day."

"You could always ask Longbottom to help, or Lovegood." Harry nodded, if either of them were free it'd be a slight help. Brianna was a handful when she was awake; the little girl was definitely going to be a good witch someday.

"Yeah you're right, let's go." They left the room of requirement and Draco followed Harry to the moving staircases. At the bottom still, Draco kissed Harry one more time before leaving down the corridors. Harry moved up the stairs and towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Dragonfly Juice." The portrait opened and he stepped through, but when he stepped into the common room he saw none other than Ginny Weasley standing there waiting for him.

"Harry Potter, we need to talk." She walked up and tried to kiss him. Harry pushed her away roughly, and she landed on the couch. "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither are you, I told you to leave me alone Ginny."

"Harry come on you know I'm better for you than Malfoy, I doubt he'd be able to show you a good time as I can." She gave a seductive smirk.

"You're a real piece of work you know that? I have no interest in girls Ginny, so get lost." He tried to move past her.

"This is only a faze Harry, you'll see that we could be happy together."

"No in your life you filthy whore." He snarled at her and her eyes widened. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know that you've already shagged half the boys in Ravenclaw, and I hear that you've also tried to shag a couple of Slytherins. For all I know you could be carrying an STD, so why should I take the risk?"

"You had better take that back Harry Potter." Her fists clenched and her face reddened in anger.

"No I don't think I will." Harry moved towards the boys' dorm entrance.

"If you don't then I'm sure Ron will be able to make you, once he gets a hold of Draco." She smirked as Harry turned around.

"What are you talking about? Draco's back at the Slytherin common room." Harry glared at her.

"He won't be since Ron's already gotten there before him, I can stop him Harry. All you have to do is drop him and come back to me, or whatever Ron does to poor Malfoy could worsen." Harry thought for a moment, and then remembered the fake Galleon she had and Ron too.

"Ginny, if you do this then I guarantee that if anything happens to Draco you will never see daylight again." As he said this he grabbed her by the hair and jabbed his wand into her throat. Ginny looked at him with fear in her eyes, she hadn't expected this reaction. "Call Ron off, or I can take this to Dumbledore." Ginny shakily pulled out the Galleon, and when it lit up she put her mouth to it.

"R-Ron…leave Draco alone."

"Ginny?" Ron's voice came from the coin.

"Leave Malfoy alone, please just come back to the dorm."

"Did he agree?" Harry covered Ginny's mouth and took the coin.

"No he didn't, I'm warning you now Ron if you hurt Draco Ginny will be the one to suffer. Normally I don't hurt girls but in this case I'd be willing to make an exception."

"You hurt my sister and I'll kill you Potter!"

"I won't hurt her if you don't hurt Draco, now either you get your arse back here or I'm calling McGonagall. Plus I'll even let slip to the school that Ginny's the new whore." Harry smirked at how evil he probably sounded; Draco was rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

"Fine, but if she has one scratch Potter I'll get you!" with that Ron's voice stopped and Harry released Ginny.

"This is your final warning Ginny, if you stalk me, hurt me, hurt Draco, or do anything to try and break us up then you and Ron both will wish you had never met me. Understand?" Ginny nodded fearfully, and ran past him up to the girls' dorms. Hermione came down a few seconds later, looking smug.

"Was that really necessary Harry?"

"I think it was, I wouldn't have hurt her unless she had actually let Ron hurt Draco. This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree, you had better tell McGonagall tomorrow. Plus tell Snape and Millie."

"I was planning to; I have to babysit Brianna tomorrow during my free period."

"You need help?"

"Probably, the kid's a handful but I love her." Harry chuckled and right away Ron busted through the portrait hole.

"Where's Ginny?" he demanded.

"She's in the dorms Ron, you can see her in the morning." Harry just turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow Mione."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Yeah goodnight." Harry made it up to the boys' dorms and changed before getting into bed. It wasn't long before the energy potion began to wear off, so he just laid there until sleep overcame him easily.

_The next day:_

"Morning Harry." Hermione greeted Harry in the common room before breakfast.

"Morning Mione, sleep alright?"

"Fine actually, hungry?"

"Oh yes." They walked out through the portrait and made it towards the Great Hall. When they made it to the Gryffindor table Harry saw Millie coming over with Brianna. "Good morning Madame." He had to be formal around the other students.

"Good morning you two, would you mind taking Brianna a bit early?" Harry's free period wasn't until after his first class, but it wouldn't hurt. Harry noticed that over the weeks Millie's stomach had gotten slightly bigger, but you'd have to be close to see the bump.

"Hawwy!" Brianna reached out for Harry.

"Ok ok c'mere." Harry picked up the little girl and she latched onto his neck. "You missed me that much?"

"Dah!" she answered him, that mostly meant yes.

"Hi Brianna." Hermione smiled and Brianna waved.

"Alright now you two enjoy your breakfast I need to talk with Albus before classes start." With that Millie went back to the teacher's table and sat beside her husband. Harry and Hermione made it to the Gryffindor table and began to eat their own breakfast before Seamus came over.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ron?"

"Not since last night why?" it was still early, but Harry hadn't even looked to see if Ron had or hadn't gotten out of bed yet.

"He left early this morning, I saw Ginny go with him." Harry looked around and saw neither of the two redheads. "Ron looked mad, but Ginny looked afraid."

"Does McGonagall know?" Seamus shrugged. "Better ask her then, oh wait here she comes." McGonagall was coming right over to them, and she didn't look happy.

"Mr. Potter would you and Ms. Granger follow me please?" they nodded and did so. She led them back to her office near Gryffindor Tower. Once they were there she took her spot at her desk. "I have some news for you both, though I'm not sure how you will take it." She pulled on her glasses.

"Is it about Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked and the older woman nodded.

"Yes it is, Mr. and Ms. Weasley left the school this morning."

"Why?" Harry didn't really need to know, but he wanted to anyway. "Did they withdraw or something?" she shook her head.

"Apparently Mrs. Weasley wanted them home for a family reason, I tried to find out what but she didn't say. Only that it was urgent and they wouldn't return until this weekend."

"Students can only leave in cases of family emergencies, funerals, births, or even weddings and that maximum amount of days is two weeks." Hermione explained to Harry when she saw the questioning look he had.

"Dumbledore let them leave?" McGonagall nodded.

"I suppose he was getting tired of their troublesome ways, though I think it'll be a relief for most of us here. Mr. Potter, have they given you any trouble since you returned?" Harry nodded.

"Until yesterday nothing, but when I returned to the dorm last night Ginny tried to threaten me into breaking up with Draco by letting Ron hide near the Slytherin common room. He was supposed to attack Draco and Ginny said unless I dumped him and dated her he'd get hurt. I told her if she did then she'd regret it, well actually I did point my wand at her and I suppose she expected me to beg or something but I didn't."

"So she stopped?" Harry nodded.

"She managed to call Ron off, and then went up to the dorms. We hadn't seen them since last night." McGonagall only nodded.

"Very well, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore. Now you two had better be off, you have classes after all."

"Yes, thank you professor." Brianna waved goodbye to McGonagall, but as they exited her office Harry felt a sharp pain shoot through his head.

"Ow!" he hissed and Hermione stopped.

"Are you ok, is it your scar?" Harry nodded; the pain came right from his scar. "Here give me Brianna." Once Hermione had Brianna Harry clutched at his forehead, but when the pain got worse he went to his knees and groaned; and then a vision came.

_Vision:_

"_My lord, are we going to act soon?" he heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry could see a whole room full of death eaters in a dark room. _

"_We shall soon my dear Bellatrix, but we must wait until the right moment. Our spies say that Potter and his family are around many people during the day, it wouldn't do good if there were many witnesses."_

"_What about the Malfoys my lord?" a man with long blonde hair tied back in a braid came forward. Harry recognized him as Yaxley. _

"_Fear not, they will pay for their treachery once we have Potter as will Severus and that wife of his." Voldemort knew about Millie? Well duh the prophet had revealed everything some months back._

"_And that child, our spy says she's quite powerful." Bellatrix cackled. "She'll make a fine addition to our little family."_

"_There is also word that the wife is expecting my lord." Dolohov smirked in the back. "That child could be the same."_

"_You are all correct, such a shame Severus had to hide his family from me. Soon enough we'll have Potter, and then the Malfoys, and once that's done I will have the Snape children for myself." Voldemort let out a huge laugh, and his followers laughed with him. Harry looked around for any unfamiliar faces, but he suddenly caught sight of red hair, familiar red hair._

_End vision._

"Ugh…oh, no…" the pain started to lessen.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong?" Hermione knelt down next to him, still holding Brianna.

"It-It's Voldemort…"

"You had a vision, Harry I thought you said you closed off that connection with him?" Harry looked up at her.

"I did…but it's back and…Voldemort wants Brianna!" Hermione' eyes widened. "I saw…he was talking to the Death Eaters, and he wants revenge on the Malfoys and my family, but he also wants Brianna and the baby."

"Oh no, we have to tell Dumbledore!" she helped him stand up, and they raced as fast as they could towards the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office entrance.

_**I hope this was worth the wait, I'm sorry for the long while I took. Damn writer's block is killing me, but hopefully I can have the next one up sometime next month.**_

_**Now I will pick up on the next chapter with what's here, but can you guess what could happen? Also, I want your choice on the gender of Millie's baby, and I'm not doing twins this time. So please in a review tell me boy or girl?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
